D Phantom of Jump City
by RaeSoul
Summary: Danny flee's Amity Park when the accident that was never suppose to happen happens all over again. Amity Park blames Phantom for the accident that kills his family, friends and teacher. Danny travels for a year till he comes to Jump City and meets the TT.
1. Slade

~**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or The Teen Titans! **~

**Summary:** Danny's family, friends, and teacher all die in an explosion that was never suppose to happen. When Danny Phantom was found as the seen of the crime he is mark as the murder and Danny flee's making everyone think that Danny Fenton died in the explosion as well. Danny travels around trying to find someplace to call home. After 1 year of travel he has arrived at Jump City where he meets the famous Teen Titans. Over the year, to help him hide, he has changed his appearance from a black and white hazmat suit, to black jeans, black hoodie with his logo (refusing to remove it in memory of Sam, his one and only true love. He also has the 'wes' ring that he gave to her on a chain around his neck and will rip apart anyone who touches it), with white shoes, gloves and streaks of white on the side of his Hoddie from under his arms to his hip, with white hair that he uses to cover the scar across his right eye (from his point of view) that was caused by the explosion. Danny also has a weapon that he now carries with him. A Scythe, that he manly only has in his ghost form and he can make he disappear and reappear at whim.

**PS: Danny Will Be OOC but you will see a** **bit of his old personality from time to time.**

**Chapter One: Slade Plan**

Slade sat as his desk in his lair, and watched the news for anything that my spike his interest. he at back in his chair with he feet propped up on his desk as he watch the news intently for several hours till he found something worth while. When night came and still nothing he sighed and reached over to the remote to shot up the TV when the seen changed and something stopped him from pressing the power button to turn it off. He watched silently as an oriental woman gave a grim announcement.

_Today here in Amity Park, a devastating seen happened here at the former teen hang out, The Nasty Burger. In a terrible train of events, an explosion occurred taking the lives of several towns' people. The Fenton family, containing Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton and Jasmine Fenton with one member still missing who is also believed to have died in the explosion, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. Lance, whom is a high school English teacher, died in the accident here today. The one member of the Fenton family whose remains are still missing is Daniel Fenton. If anyone knows where he can find him or Danny Phantom whom is believed to be cause of the explosion, please contact local authorities. _

Slade sat back and smiled as they showed the pictures of the two boys and information about both. Slade quickly hit print and pictures of the two teens were ejected from a machine and Slade looked at them. Phantom the white hair, green eyed boy was the one believed for murder. While Fenton, the Black hair, blue eyed boy, was missing.

As he studied to two he could not help but laugh at the situation. He quickly figured out that the two of them here no two separate people, or ghost in this matter, but was the same person. Slade chuckled darkly and placed the pictures on the desk and he got up out of the chair and walked out of the room._ Oh Danny-boy_ Slade thought. _What have you gotten' into. But_ _no matter, you will be perfect for helping me destroy the Teen Titans_. He laughed softly and shut the door behind him.

**End Chapter 1**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	2. The Teen Titans

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 2 ~ The Teen Titans**

**Danny's POV. **

_One year it's been_. I thought to myself as I flew aimlessly though the air. _One Damned year of being hunted_ I closed my eyes and felt the wind in my hair. _One bloody year of nothing but bad memories._ _One Blasted year of living alone with no friends...then again maybe it's a good thing not to have any friends...no one you have to worry about lying to, don't have to feel the suffering when they die._ I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground below me as I flew at about 1,000 feet in the air. I sighed and looked up to notice that I had flown into a thick fog. I had to slow down, seeing as how I could not see 5 feet in front of me. I slowed to a stop and slowly headed towards the ground, not wanting to fly in these conditions. It would be my luck to fly through the fog only to slam into the nose of an airplane. So I decided not to risk it and I landed on the ground.

Realizing I had landed at a Rest-stop I looked around making sure that no one was around, then darted behind the nearest tree and changed from my ghost form to my human self. I stepped out from behind the tree and made sure that my black bangs were covering my right eye as I walked to the main house of the rest-stop. To anyone I would probably look like some strange Goth kid but I wasn't. My hair hung over my right eye, hiding it, and I had on a black short-sleeve shirt and normal blue jeans. The only think that would make me look Goth was my hair with the way it draped over my face.

I stepped inside and walked over to the section with the maps and looked for the nearest big city. After scanning the map for a moment I located a nearby city called Jump City. I nodded to myself and I looked at the mile distance and I smile softly. _That's nearby_. I thought to myself. _Not even 50 miles away._ I took a step back away from the map and I looked at my old wrist watch and almost gasped at the time. 11:30pm! _Dang, it's almost midnight._ With that reminder, I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. _Might as well get some sleep for tomorrow_. I walked back outside and I flew up to the big oak tree in the middle of the park, still in my human form, and I laid down high up in the branches, hiding from any preying eyes as I leaned back and relaxed, closing my eyes, I listened to the sound of the forest and let it sooth me into sleep.

_- Next Morning-_

The sun shining through the leafy canopy was the first thing that woke me up. The noise of all the people was the second thing.

Sighing I opened my eyes and looked down at all the people that were here at the rest-stop at such an early time. I groaned at the tired joints in my body and I got up and stood up on the branch. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 8:30 in the morning.

I sighed tiredly for the second time within 3 minutes. _Might as well get an early start on the day. Jump City, here I come._ I Changed into Phantom mode and I launched myself into the air and I flew up into the sky. I could hear some kids yelling with glee down below, and I knew I had been spotted, but I did not slow my climb into the wide open sky with only a few stray clouds speckling here and there. I closed my eyes and smiled truly for the first time in a long, long time.

About 5 miles outside of Jump City, I could see the tall building looming ahead, when a crash from down below caught my attention. I slowed and looked down to see a group of kids fighting some weird looking block of, what seemed to be, cement. I floated there for a few moments and watched them. Some boy with black hair, in a really tacky looking outfit with green, yellow, black, and red outfit, seemed to be in charge. A boy with green colored skin had the ability to change into animals, but seemed to favor the larger species to fight this block of rock. Another boy whom seemed to be part robot was shooting some kind of whitish-blue canon from his arm. There was a girl dressed in a dark blue cloak was using some kind of black energy to fight the monster. The last person was another girl who was using a green energy similar to my ecto-energy to fight it.

I watched for only a moment, and tired of not doing anything to help, my heroic nature kicked in wanting to help the teen that were sadly not getting any where.

I charged down and held out my hand in front of me and fired ecto-blast after ecto-blast at its head. I turned when I approached it and kicked it in the face making it fall to the ground on its side with a loud bang.

"What the-?" I heard one of the teens exclaim as I charged up a huge ecto-blast in my hand and slammed it into the Rocks chest driving him a few feet into the ground, leaving an imprint. I hovered above him with a grim smile on my face.

But before I could do anything the Rocks bulky hand shot up and slammed me aside sending me flying into a wall that was only half way built, with extreme force, causing it to come crumbling down on top of me.

**Raven's POV**

I watched as the strange new teen built up some weird green energy in his hand and slammed it into the already downed Cinderblock, driving him deeper into the ground. I watched as a smile that held no warmth, spread across his pale face. The boy was dressing in black jeans, black hoodie jacket with the hood pulled up over his head, with a strange white insignia on his chest. He has white shoes, white gloved hands and two white streaks down the side of his jacket. One of his eyes was covered by snow white hair. The one that was not hidden was bright electric green, and did not even blink as he watched the fallen enemy with grim satisfaction. I flinched when Cinderblock swatted the boy aside like a Fly sending him flying into a construction wall, making it crumble down on top of him.

"Raven!" Robin called. "Go help the boy!" he said as he ran at Cinderblock whom was struggling to get up off the ground.

I nodded at him and turned to the pile of rubble hoping to find a living body instead of a dead one. I was about to move to rocks when something _phased_ out of the pile and landed on top of it. The strange teen had a trail of green ooze trickling down the side of his face that she hoped was not blood, and he had a few cuts on his outfit. The boy looked down at me with narrowed eyes and stared strait into mine. I felt a shiver travel down my body at the coldness that was in them. No way would I ever be able to muster a look as cold as that, even on Beast Boy. But there was something else deep in his eyes. No one else would have seen it if they just glanced at him. You really had to look into them.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

He held out his right hand out to his side and something started to form in his hand.

I blink in confusion and cautiousness when a Scythe materialized in his hand.

The boy broke his stare away from me and he leapt up. I brought my hands up expecting to be attacked but, surprising me, he flew strait at Cinderblock. He raised the weapon and sliced the scythe down and, in one blow, cutting the arm off of the monster.

Cinderblock roared in anger and swung out at the teen but it just passed harmlessly _through_ him.

I gaped at the sight and the boy landed on the ground and turned to look at the Titans.

"Cover your ear!" He yelled.

"What? Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Just do it or else you will have to suffer with being deaf for the rest of you life!" the teen snapped and he turned back to Cinderblock, whom was still roaring with rage.

I covered my ears along the other Titans and watched the boy cautiously. I saw him take in a deep breath and let it out with a terrible sound that would more likely to be considered a wail of some kind. Even with covering my ear the noise was almost unbearable. I watched as green waves were admitting from his mouth and smacked into Cinderblock, who was sent flying through the air with the force of the hit and slammed into a building. It seemed like minutes, but probably only a few seconds, till a crack finally appeared across Cinderblocks torso and the noise stopped. It took me a moment to get my bearings and shake the ringing out of my ears after what happened. I looked at Cinderblock, who was lying on the ground out-cold.

_Wow._ Was the only thing that I could think. I turned to thank the stranger but there was one problem.

He was gone.

**- Alright there was chapter 2. I know its not very long but it hope that it was still good. Chapter 3 will be a lot longer trust me.-**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	3. Welcome to Jump City

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 3 ~ Welcome to Jump City**

**Danny's POV**

Once I was drained from my Ghostly Wail, I stopped and dropped to my knees, just managing to keep myself from changing back to Fenton. I turned myself invisible and took off into the sky and weakly flew a few dozen yards away in the forest, and landed on the ground dropping the invisibility. I flopped to the ground and lay on my back panting softly. I felt the warmth of two blue rings appear and travel up and down my body, change me back into Danny Fenton.

I sighed and pushed myself up to a sitting position and looked around. I did not want to stick around back there with them. It was pretty obvious they were crime fighters, and seeing as how I was on the run, marked as a murder, I did not want to risk them capturing me and sending me off to jail, or worse, the 'Guys In White'.

I looked up at the sky and watched as birds flew from the branches singing to each other. I closed my eyes and relaxed, as I regained my strength. After about and hour of sitting there, listening to the song of the forest, I sensed something. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see the Titans flying. Well, 3 of them were flying while two of them where being carried.

They where low enough to the ground that I could hear their conversation.

"I do not know who that strange boy was but I did not like the looks of him. His eyes where too cold." the boy in the multi-colored outfit, being carried by the red-headed girl, said.

Then the dark girl spoke up. "I don't know...he helped us after all. I don't think he's a bad guy."

_Ha! Try telling that to the people who blame me for murder_. I thought

"I don't care." The boy said stubbornly. "I'm going to do some research on this kid."

I did not catch the rest of what they said as they flew off into the distance, heading toward Jump City.

Now knowing that they lived in Jump City, I was nervous about going there. I knew that when they did their research on me that they would see that I have a supposed 'murder' on my case. And then I would be hunted down by them.

I sighed as the predicament I found myself in. Risk going to the City and be hunted down when ever I was in my ghost mode, but be able live where I might be able to blend in at least a little. Or flee and take a few more weeks to find a whole new city to live in without any money.

Sighing I made up my mind. I might as well at least give this city a sporting chance. Hell they might not even find anything about me. After all, I never gave them my name.

Getting up, I stretched and popped my back as I changed back to Phantom mode and took to the sky.

In a since of relaxation from flying, I started playing a song in my head that I heard recently over to radio that seemed to pop into my head at that moment. I started to hum and sing to the song called 'To the Sky' by Owl City.

By the time I had finished singing the song to myself, I had arrived at the first build of Jump City. I slowed down and looked down to the ground for someplace safe to land. I spotted an alley so I dove down into it and I landed quietly on the ground. I was stopped short when I noticed I was not alone. I turned myself invisible and looked at the sight before me. Some man had cornered an elderly woman and he had a sharp knife in his hand. I felt my blood burn and I felt a green mist form around my hand as I prevented a burst of energy just yet.

"Give me your purse you old hag!" the man snapped, taking a step closer to the woman raising the knife threateningly. I decided it was time to make myself known.

I let my invisibility drop as I glared at the man. "I don't think that nice old lady will be giving you anything." I said coldly.

The man stopped and turned to look at me. "Who the hell are you? A kid? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" The man said laughing mockingly at me.

I smiled with a dark chuckle my eyes shadowed by my hood. "'Who am I?' you ask? Well because I fill pity on you," which I really did not feel even a scrap of pity for this pathetic excuse for a man. "I'll tell you. Call me Phantom. Danny Phantom." I looked at the man without emotion.

The man froze and looked at me with wide eyes. "Danny Phantom...I've heard that name before... but where?" the guy seemed to think for a moment, then I saw his eyes widen in horror. That's when I knew he found me out. "You're that ghost boy from someplace called Amity Park or something! You murdered people!"

I mentally sighed with irritation and cocked my head to the side as I studied the man. "I'm no murder. I've never killed anyone in my life...or afterlife." I looked at the old lady and saw that she was trembling in fear. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them and looked at the man with anger. I raised my hand and shot ecto-energy at him and used it to pin him to the wall. I looked at the lady. "Run. Go to the police and tell them that there is a man in this alley who attacked you. I'll make sure he stays here till they get here."

The lady did not need anymore encouragement, she ran out of the alley like the hounds of hell were on here heels.

I looked back at the man pinned to the wall from my ecto-energy as I walked up to him and got in his face. "Now," I hissed into his face. "Mind telling me why you wanted to robbed that poor old woman?" I stopped when I saw something flash in his hand and noticed that he was trying to gut me with his knife that he still had. I smiled coldly and I snatched the knife from him and I looked at it. "And also tell me why you brought a knife with you? You weren't going to stab a poor defenseless lady were you? Especially, seeing that she was old enough to be your own mother." I said bitterly. Then I smiled, but I knew that the smile wouldn't reach my neon green eyes. "And you weren't about to try and stab _me_ with it now were you?" I saw the man shiver at my cold gaze and I stabbed the knife into the wall next to his head. "Especially seeing as how I have a bigger blade." I held out my arm and called forth my scythe and I showed it to him making him tremble in fear.

I narrowed my eyes at the cowardly man in front of me. He brings a knife with him to mug some poor lady, and he can't even stand up to someone whom has his own blade with him. Worthless.

I took a step back and made my weapon vanish. I stared at the man and shook my head. Look at me. I started to act like my evil future self. Terrifying humans and making them about to piss on themselves. I growled at myself and I floated up to the roof above the alleyway to wait for the police to come and collect the would-be criminal.

I watched, amused, as the man struggled against the make-shift bonds of ecto-energy, thinking that I was gone. There was no way he was going to be breaking out of those bonds with his weak human strength.

About ten minutes later, I heard police sirens and, being on the run or over a year now, it made my nerves flare to life and all my instincts were telling me to 'run before they catch me.' but I stayed where I was to make sure that they got the man. Once the officers walked into the alley I released the man from my binds and saw him drop to the ground. The police were on him in an instance. I nodded to myself and I flew up into the sky to find somewhere else to land and change. I stopped not even a few blocks away and I hide behind a dumpster. I felt the blue rings travel across my body and I changed back to Fenton. Walking out of the ally, I looked around and stood on the side walk. Now there was one problem. I have hardly any money to buy food or a place to sleep in.

I went over a few options in my head and found one that might work best. I walked down the street hoping to find some kind of abandoned apartment or housing area.

A few blocks down the road I found a fairly decent apartment complex that had been closed down, which seemed not too long ago. I walked up to the boarded up door way and I phased myself through the door and walked up the stairs. I searched for a room that was at least somewhat clean and still had a bed in it. When I finally came across one I smiled and walked inside the room. Seeing as how it was early summer, I won't have to worry about heating or cooling for the time being. I smiled and looked at the bed with a shudder. I am NOT sleeping in that bed until I have cleaned it.

I walked over to it, changing back into Phantom mode, and pulled off all the bed sheets, going to have to clean them too, and I grabbed the mattress and phased through the ceiling. I flew outside and hovered over the ground then turned the bed intangible and shook off any bugs or dirt that was on the bed. Then I phased back down and placed the mattress back on the bed frame that looked fairly old and as if it might fall apart at any given moment.

I grabbed the bed sheets that were lying on the floor, and flew out of the building into town. After flying around for several minutes, I finally found a laundry mat. I flew behind the building and transformed back to my human self then I walked inside and checked to see how much it would cost. Seeing that it would only cost about a dollar to wash and another dollar to dry, I sighed with relief. I only had about 2 dollars and change in my pocket.

I walked over to the washing machine and I dropped the sheets into it and poured some fabric cleaner and there with them. I closed the lid and I turned the washer on. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 2:17pm. I walked over to the chairs to wait for the sheets to finish washing. After about ten minutes of doing nothing, I looked around then reached over to the table and looked for a magazine to read. I saw one that made me freeze and my heart stop.

I was on the front cover.

Well, my ghost half anyways. I slowly reached for it and I picked it up. I stared at the cover with shock. The picture was obviously taken recently, because I was in my new outfit.

"**Murder Still on the Loose**."

I stared at it and I felt my temper rising and I knew my eyes were glowing a neon green, and at that moment, I did not care if anyone saw. I took a deep breath and, trying not to rip the book apart, I opened it up to find my article.

"_Danny Phantom, a suspect in a murder case, is still on the run from authorities. He was recently spotted on the outskirt of New Mexico City several weeks ago. Phantom is suspected of the murder of The Fenton Family (consisting of Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jasmine Fenton and Daniel Fenton. Although Daniel's remains have not been found, he is still missing and has been pronounced dead), Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and high school English teacher, Mr. Lancer and several other locals. If anyone has any information on the where-bouts of Danny Phantom, please contact local authorities ASAP. _

_Phantom use to reside in Amity Park and a good portion of the town called him a hero, other stated other wise. Phantom used to go around and give off heroic act by saving people from random ghost attacks around the city. But what caused him to fall as low as murder is still unknown._

_Use caution when approached by this person!"_

I was fuming by the time I finished reading the article. In my anger, I accidentally destroyed the magazine, turning it into a pill of ashes. I sighed and looked up to see that the sheets where done washing. I got up and walked over to the washer, I opened it pulling out the wet fabric. I looked around to locate the dryers, and then I walked up to the first open one I saw and threw the sheets in and closed the door, rather roughly on accident. I put a few quarters in the money slot and started up the machine. I was careful not to crush anything in my anger.

I waited for the sheets to dry, pacing back and forth across the walk way in front of the line of dryers, and once I heard the dryer ding I quickly went over to it taking out the sheets. Then I took off out of the building and ran behind it, transformed and then I took to the sky at a furious speed.

I reached the apartment build twice as quickly then it took for me to leave. I quickly phased into my room then I threw the sheets onto the bed. I started to pace across the room, as I took deep breaths to control my temper. "Calm down Fenton, calm down." I repeated to myself softly.

After a few minutes of pacing back and forth across the room, I stopped and sighed. I looked at my watch again and saw that it was only 5pm. I went over to the bed and took the sheets and I started to make the bed. When I finally finished I plopped down on the bed and sighed tiredly.

_In the morning I will look for someplace to work._ I thought to myself as I drifted into sleep.

**~ Well there is chapter 3 for you guys! Told you it would be longer ^**.**^ didn't I? lol well I should have chapter 4 up soon so keep your eyes open!~**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	4. Murderer of Not?

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 4 ~ Murderer or Not? **

**Raven's POV**

I was floating in the living room reading a book, ignoring all of the noises around me. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video game beating the crud out of each other, while Starfire was floating around the kitchen trying to make up one of her 'exotic' recipes from her home planet.

I shivered at the memory of the last one she forced me to eat. I had the terrible taste of it stuck on my mouth for 2 weeks making me unable to taste anything I ate afterward.

Robin was up stairs in his room, no doubt looking for anything on that strange teen yesterday. I swear, Robin is the most obsessive I have ever met in my life.

I looked up from my book when the doors slid open and Robin walked in with a serious expression.

I closed my book and uncrossed my legs touching the ground and walked up to Robin. "Found anything?" I asked him

Robin nodded and he turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg, whom had not even noticed that he walked in. "Beast Boy, Cyborg." Robin said making them turn and look at him. "We need to TV right quick."

Cyborg, using the distraction, punched Beast Boy's character in the game causing a flashing 'You Lose' to flash in big red letters on the screen. "Ha!" Cyborg said at Beast Boy, who was complaining, saying that he 'cheated.' Then he turned to Robin and got up off the couch. "So find anything on Mr. Mysterious yesterday?"

Robin nodded and raised a remote and clicked a button. A picture of the white haired teen appeared on the screen and a small article next to his picture. "Yes I did. And it's a good thing I did because his name is Danny Phantom." Robin said his masked eyes narrowed at the TV screen.

"Danny Phantom?" Cyborg gave a confused look at Robin and scratched his head. "I don't believe I have ever heard of him."

Robin looked at Cyborg. "He's wanted for murder."

"Wow! Dude, you serious? That kid yesterday killed someone?" asked Beast Boy his eyes wide.

"He is not just a kid Beast Boy." Robin said looking at him. "According to the article and locals of his old home town, Amity Park, This kid is a ghost."

I widened my eyes and flashed back to the battle. The boy had _phased_ though the pile of bricks that had fallen on him, and he had _green_ blood, not red. _So that explains what that was_. I though. Then another thought crossed my mind. "Hey Robin, If that boy killed people, then why did he help us fight Cinderblock? Why help people who might throw you into jail?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. But seeing as how he is in our city now, we are going to have to be more cautious when we are out in the town. But one other thing that caught my eye; was in the article, it also said Phantom use to be hero." Robin looked at the picture and article on the screen, crossing his arms.

Starfire spoke up. "But how does one be a hero, yet do the murder?" she asked confused.

Robin shook his head again. "That's what I'm wondering. How could someone who saves people, fall as low as killing the people he saw to protect. I'm going to find this out and we are going to catch him and bring him in for questioning." with that Robin turned and walked out of the room. His black and yellow cape swished behind him with furious 'snaps' as the door closed behind him.

I looked at the screen trying to figure out the teenage ghost that was once called a hero but now a murder on the run. I sighed and decided that it was best that we find the boy and question him.

**~Short Chapter, Yes, I know but I'll make the next chapter a lot longer I promise! ~**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	5. Job at the Pizza Place Down the Street

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans ~**

**Chapter 5 ~ Job at the Pizza Place Down the Street**

**Danny's POV **

I blink as the sunlight filtering through the window, shined down on my face. _Ugh...I'm gonna have to get some blinds and some window curtains sometime soon. _I thought to myself as I sat up on the bed. I looked at my watch and saw that is was only 7:34 in the morning. _Man I hate morning_s. I thought groaning and rubbed my eyes tiredly, and then I looked around the room. _This place is going to need a make over._ I thought looking at the dirty room. Dust and dirt was every where and the wall paper was pealing in some places. The room was empty except for the bed and a small coffee table in the corner covered in dust. _Yup. Definitely needs a make over._

I got up and sighed tiredly. But all that could wait. I need to make some money first. In other words; a job.

I transformed into my ghost half, and then I flew out of the room by phasing through the ceiling. I flew over toward the town center at a relaxing speed till I was about several blocks away. I landed in an alleyway, changed back to my human self and walked the rest of the way into the town center to find someplace that was hiring.

Easier said then done.

At the first several places I stopped by said they either weren't hiring or that I was too young. I thought 16 was the legal age limit to work. Turns out some places make it 18. I was 15 years old when that stupid explosion ruined my life-or afterlife-, whatever you want to say, and now I'm being judged because of my age.

Stupid laws.

I sighed and saw a pizza place up at the corner of the street, called the Pizza Corner, right in the center of town, and decided to give it one last shot before calling it quits. I walked up to the Pizza Corner and saw on the window a 'Now Hiring' sign that made my hopes soar. I walked over to grab the sign but something stopped me.

The first thing I noticed was a group of five teens sitting at an outside table.

It was the group of Heroes that he had seen yesterday fighting that human looking block of cement. I stared at them in shock then my heart started to pound in my chest with nervousness. I looked at the Now Hiring sign with a skeptical expression. This was my last chance at a job. Do I risk it?

You know damn right I will. That's the thing with being impulsive. I take risk, even if they aren't smart. And as long as I keep my head down, meaning my powers, what do I have to worry about? I snatched up the sign, and headed into the building.

I could feel a single pair of eyes boring into my back as I walked inside, closing the door behind me.

**Robin's POV**

I was laughing at Beast Boy and Cyborg as they had their famous argument over veggie or meat pizza. I smiled and shook my head. I looked up and saw a black haired teen walk up to the restaurant. I was a bit confused though when he looked over at us then froze. The blue eye that was visible widened, as if fear. I saw his eyes flicker back to the building, and then I saw calculation pass over his face, like he was thinking something through.

I watched curiously as the boy seemed to come to a conclusion and he walked up to the doors of the building and he snatched up the 'Now Hiring' sign a bit roughly then he walked inside.

_That's odd._ Was all I could think.

I watched the boy through the window as he approached the desk inside and handed over the sign to the manager. The manager seemed to ask the boy a few questions then the manager motioned for the boy to come into the back, and they vanished from sight.

Shaking my head I looked back at the two titans as they continued to argue.

"Meat!" yelled Cyborg.

"Veggie!" Beast Boy yelled right back.

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIE!"

I chuckled softly and I looked around the town center waiting for the waiter to come up so we could give them our order.

A few moments later BB and Cy were still at it when the boy from earlier walked outside with an apron on and a note pad in his hand. _Looks like he got the job._ I thought

I saw the boy look at us, seeming to hesitate, then he slowly walked up to us. I looked at the boy closely as he approached us. He seemed to be about 5'6 with a scrawny build, but he seemed to have a bit of a muscle tone. He has black hair that covered one side of his face, and the eye that was not covered, was a bright ice blue. To most people he would seem to be the type of guy you would see girls trailing after. The only thing that threw me off, were his eyes. They seemed to hold hardly any emotion in them. His eyes were as cold as the icy color in them.

The boy stopped at our table and he smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "Hello. My name is Danny Johnson. I will be taking care of you today. May I ask what you would like?"

"Meat!" "Veggie!" was said at once by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

The boy stared blankly at the two of them.

"No BB! We're getting Meat Lovers!" Cyborg said glaring at Beast Boy

"And I said Veggie! I'm a Vegetarian! I'm not eating meat!" Beast boy snapped back glaring back at Cyborg.

I looked back at the boy to explain what was going on, but I stopped when I saw a sad, heartbroken expression pass over the boys face._ Huh?_ _Why would this boy get upset over to people fighting over 'meat vs. veggie' conversation?_ I thought to myself.

I kicked Cyborg under the table.

"What?" Cyborg asked sharply, looking at me.

I glanced at him then glanced back at the boy. Cy picked up on my signal and he looked at the boy in front of us and noticed the expression.

"Yo, dude? You alright man?" Cy asked.

Danny looked up at Cyborg seeming to snap out of whatever state of mind he was in and smiled softly again, only this time it was a sad smile. "Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine don't worry. Umm...how about you get two pizza's. One half meats and half veggie and the other whatever you guys want?" He said motioning to me, Starfire and Raven, who was sitting there quietly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other then nodded grumbling. "Fine." they both said.

"Alright." Danny said quickly writing that on his note pad then he looked at us. "And you three?"

"We will just get a pepperoni pizza." Raven said calmly, staring at the boy.

The boy stared at Raven intently for a moment before looking down at the note pad and wrote that down. "Alright I will be right back." he said then turned and quickly left, retreating back into the building.

I looked at Raven. "So...anything you could pick up on him?"

Raven looked at me. "Sadness. Mainly to those two's meat and veggie argument. I don't know why that would upset someone as much as it did him though."

"Why? How bad was it?" I asked noticing that everyone at the table was listening.

Raven just shook her head. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. It was almost like agony though. The emotional pain coming off of him almost made me believe it was physical for a moment." Raven said looking up at us. "Something bad happened to that kid. Nobody should feel that much pain to something. Even emotional."

I nodded and looked back at the building and I watched the boy come back out to clean another table on the other side if the patio.

"That's not all." I heard Raven say softly so that only we could here her. "There is something else I feel coming off him. I don't know what it is thought. It feels almost like he's...dead."

I watched the boy pause for a second, and I saw his eyes flicker over to us before he got back to work. _Did he hear us?_ I thought, confused. I watched the boy clean off a table then head back inside with a few dishes.

"Man, that's weird." I heard Cyborg say. "And creepy."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"But friend Raven, How does one be dead yet he is walking right in front of us alive and well?" asked Starfire in confusion.

Raven shrugged. "I-I don't know. I think we should research him. Maybe find out a little more about him?" she suggested.

I nodded. "I can do that once we get back to the tower."

I looked up when Danny came back to the table with our Pizza's balanced in his hands. He set them down on the table and smiled softly keeping his eyes down, not looking at us. "Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked.

"Yes! Could you get me some of the delicious mustard please?" Starfire asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Danny just blinked, and then he nodded and turned and went back inside never once looking at us. He came back out a moment later with a container of mustered and handed it to her.

"Here." he said softly keeping his eyes averted.

"Thank you dear friend Danny!" She said happily taking the muster and squirted some on her slice of pizza.

I noticed that Danny flinched, as if he had been struck when Starfire said 'friend'.

"No problem." He said softly then he walked away his hair hanging over his eyes so I couldn't see his expression.

I glanced at Raven and she nodded knowing what I was thinking. Before Danny got even five feet away I flicked a tracking device at him and it stuck to his jeans. _I will be visiting you later tonight, Danny._ I thought as I looked back at my friends and then I started eating my own slice of pepperoni pizza.

**~Well there you guys go! Will the Titans figure out that Danny Johnson AKA Danny Fenton, is really Danny Phantom? (That's a lot of names for one 16 year old boy to have lol) Find out when I put the next chapter up! Which should me in a week at the MOST! Tata now!~ **

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	6. Meeting Slade

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 6 ~ ****Meeting Slade**

**Danny's POV**

After a stressful first day of work, I just about yelled with relief when my shift ended. I sighed instead and smiled softly. I walked inside the building and into the back room. I dropped off my apron in the back room closet, and then I walked back outside. I ran behind the building and, making sure the coast was clear, I transformed into my ghostly alter ego. I took to the sky quickly and smiled as I flew through the air high above the city. I rolled onto my back while flying, and flew in the general direction of my new home.

I stared up at the setting sun and smiled closing my eyes, relaxing. _Thank God that the Titans didn't try asking any questions about me. I didn't want to have to answer them._ My smile slowly faded when I thought about how the robot guy and the green dude had the argument about what type of pizza they should get.

_Just like Sam and Tucker._ I sighed sadly and opened my eyes looking up at the darkening sky. I ran a hand through my snow white hair. _I miss them so much._ I felt tears coming to my eyes then growled to myself and pushed them back. I rolled back over and took off at full speed to my new home, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

I slowed down when I arrived and glided down and phased through the roof and landed on the floor of the room that I had picked as my own. I transformed back to my human self and ran my hands through my hair again trying to gain control over my emotions.

"Ahh. So I was right about you two being one and the same." I heard a strange voice say from behind me. I whirled around, my eyes wide.

There was a man sitting on my bed with a black and bronze colored mask over his face. He only had one eyes spot on the mask. He wore a black outfit with metal like armor on his arms, around his neck, waist, and legs.

"W-What? Who are you?" I asked a bit more shocked to find someone in my room without me realizing it.

"Me? You can call me Slade." he said, his eyes staring at me as if I were a new interesting specimen under a microscope.

I narrowed my eyes. "Alright...Slade. What are you doing here?" I asked preparing to build up and ecto-blast, to defend myself if he attacks.

"Why I just came to see how young Danny-boy is faring after murdering all he has ever loved and cared about." Slade said with mocking innocents.

"I NEVER MURDERED THEM!" I yelled and charging up an ecto-blast and threw it at him. Slade moved out of the way quickly and he chuckled when my blast hit my bed, destroying it. I glared Slade while I felt the blue transformation ring appear.

"Ah ha, Danny-boy." Slade mocked and he jabbed something into my side before I could even move. I screamed when electricity coursed through my body stopping the transformation rings in it tracks and caused them to vanish. The pain from the electricity continued to tear through my body even after he pulled the device away. I dropped to my knee's holding my stomach, panting heavily.

When the pain finally faded, I looked up in shock. "W-what?" was all I could managed to say.

Slade held up a device that made me freeze on the spot. I felt myself stop breathing as I stared at it with shock and fear. "Ahhh. So you remember it. I believe the man I got it from, called it...the Plasmius Maximus?" Slade said with a chuckle. "But he told me that he improved it...he said that he made it stronger so that you will be disabled for a longer amount of time. I think he said about 12 hours." Slade said looking down at me with a smile in his eyes.

I growled softly. "I don't need my powers to fight you!" I yelled and I launched myself at him and punched him in the face before he could react. His head snapped back and he stumbled a few steps. I jumped up to kick him in the chest with my right leg, aiming for his sternum. But before my foot made contact, he grabbed my foot and twisted it. Hard. I heard a loud crack and a millisecond later I felt pain radiate up my leg. I cried out and Slade flung me across the room and slammed me into the wall with enough force to crack it. I fell to the floor with a loud 'thud' and I hissed with pain when my foot hit the ground.

"Mmm, I must disagree with you, Danny. You are no match for me in human form." Slade said chuckling softly, his eyes held amusement.

I pushed myself up to my hand and knee's and glared up at him. I used the wall as a support as I pushed myself up to my feet, careful not to put any pressure on my leg. I glared at him with open resentment then I glanced around to find an escape route.

"How did you find me?" I asked trying to keep him busy.

"I have been keeping tabs on you where-about since the accident that you caused." He added. He crossed his arm across his chest with a relax pose.

My eyes snapped back to him and I snarled "I DID NOT CAUSE THAT!" I yelled feeling my blood boil. "It was not my fault." I said softly, mostly to myself, but he heard.

"Oh but it is you fault. I you had not dodged those rockets then _they_ might still be here." Slade said with a cold laugh.

"No!" I said. "Skulker caused it. Those were his rockets!" I yelled closing my eyes as painful emotions raged through my heart.

"True. But you were the intended target. If you had taken the attack then they would not have hit the Nasty Burger, over heating the Nasty Sauce, causing the place to blow sky high." Slade replied calmly, almost dramatically, taking a step toward me.

My eyes flashed open and I glared at him. "No! Don't come any closer to me!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

But he kept coming closer. One slow step after the other.

"Get away from me! Get away!" I yelled closing my eyes, wishing I could use my powers.

"SLADE!" Someone yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked at the door way to see leader of the Titans standing there. He pulled out a rod and it expanded. His masked eyes narrowed and his teeth were bared.

Slade stopped his approach and turned to look at the Titan eyes narrowed back at him. "Ahh, Robin. I did not expect to see you this soon." He looked back at me, his eyes filled with annoyance. "Consider yourself spared. For now." With that said, Slade reached behind him and pulled something small and round out, and slammed it on the ground filling the room with smoke.

I covered my mouth and coughed as the smoke started to invade my lungs. Dropping to my hands and knee's, I started to hack up the smoke when it started to cause me trouble with my breathing.

"Danny!" I heard Robin yell and I looked up at him and saw him running at me through the smoke. I weakly raise my hands up in defense, expecting to be attacked, but instead, he grabbed my arms and he yanked me up to my feet, then he turned and jumped through the window, breaking it. I felt my vision growing hazy as we jumped through the window, glass showering down on top of us.

I felt Robin shifting my position in mid-air so that one of my arms was thrown over his shoulder, and his arm was on my back. When we landed on the ground, pain spiked through my leg when it hit, causing me to whimper. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from crying out.

_**BOOM!**_

A loud explosion vibrated the air behind us. I knew that it came from the room I was staying in and that the whole building was going to be burn down or was going to collapse.

I felt Robin half carrying me half walking me, a safe distance away from the burning building. I forced my eyes open and I looked up at Robin, whom had pulled something small and round out and was yelling into it. Probably calling for back up.

Once we were across the street he laid me down on the cool grass, and he looked down at me with a worried expression. "Hey Danny, you'll be fine. The rest of the Titans are coming." I heard him say to me, but it hardly registered in my mind. It sounded more like he was saying it at the very deep end of a tunnel.

Tired of fighting to stay awake, I sighed softly and I closed my eyes giving into the darkness that was pulling one me.

~** So...What did you think? Oh and to those whom are Reviewing, don't think I am ignoring you reviews, I don't reply to your reviews mainly because I don't have time. But if I do reply, you are very lucky because you review caught my eye. I do read them and I realize that I have a lot of miss spells and grammar mistakes because I'm terrible with that stuff (but yet I love English class at school and last year I passed with a 96% as a over-all grade...how does that work? lol) but I'm pretty sure I could find a few in yours too. Lol. And I'm pleased that everyone is liking my story. Thank you all!~**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	7. Mystery Boy

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 7 ~ Mystery Boy**

**Robin's POV**

I cursed softly to myself when Danny passed out. _Smoke most have gotten to him_. I thought. I held my breath so I wasn't affected. I looked at the communicator and snapped into. "Hurry up! I'm not sure how much smoke got into the boys lungs!"

Cyborg replied from the other end. "Alright, Dude hold up! We're almost there."

I looked down at the boy. _What does Slade want with you?_ I thought with narrowed eyes. _He doesn't go after just anyone. He has to have a reason._ I looked up a few seconds later when I heard the rest of the team approaching. I stood up and waved at them to signal where I was at.

Raven landed first, followed by Starfire, Beast Boy, who was in the shape of a hawk, and then Cyborg pulled up in his T-Car.

Raven walked over and looked down at the boy. "What happened?" She asked me.

"Slade. I arrived to talk to the boy, but when I got to the room that his tracking device signaled from, I saw Slade walking up to the boy. The boy looked badly beaten and was yelling at him to get away." I explained.

Cyborg walked over and looked at the unconscious Danny then reached down to pick him up. "What does Slade want with Danny though? I never pictured him as the type to pick up random street kids."

"That's what I want to know. But for now, we are just going to have to get him to the Tower and fix him up. When he wakes up we can ask him questions then." I said glaring at Danny who was out cold in Cyborg's arms. _Something is not right about this Boy._ I thought to myself.

Cyborg nodded then he turned and walked over to his car and gently place Danny in the back seat. "I'll meet you all back at the Tower." He said then climbed into the driver's seat and drove down the street at high speeds.

I nodded and looked over a Raven. "Can you see if you can access his mind and get some information off of him?" I asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "Tried. He has a strong mental barrier on his mind and I can't seem to get past it."

I didn't like that; it made me more suspicious of Danny. I nodded and walked over to my motorcycle and hopped on, putting on my helmet. "Meet you all back at the Tower." I said, mimicking Cyborg, then I turned the bike around and I tore off down the street heading back to the Tower.

_-At the Tower-_

I parked my bike in the parking garage and walked up to the stairs and ran up and didn't stop till I got to the Medical Room. The door slide open and I walked in. Danny was already hooked up to the machines and he had a oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. I looked at Cyborg who was reading the machine.

"How's he doing?" I asked walking up.

Cyborg looked up at me at me. "I couldn't say. This boy is strange, that's for sure. His heart rate is way slower than a normal humans and his body temp is low. Very low. But he's a fast healer. That broken bone in his ankle has already started to mend. At the pace that it is healing it should be good as new in about three days."

I looked at him shocked "Really? That is strange." I glanced down at the boy. "Anything else?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Naw, man. Most of the minor cuts and bruises have already healed or are almost done healing. The only other form of injury on him is the scar on his face and it doesn't seem very new, it's been there for a while."

I looked at Cyborg. "I didn't see any scar."

Cyborg walked up to Danny "That's because he has it hidden under all this hair." Cyborg reached out and moved the bangs off his face and saw a four inch long scar running down across his right eye.

I winced at the sight. "Ouch." I looked back at Cyborg. "But why didn't it heal as well? I looks to be about a year old."

Cyborg shrugged. "I donno. There are many possibilities on why it didn't heal."

I looked back at Danny and shook my head slowly. "This boy is filled with too many mysteries." I stated with narrowed eyes.

Cyborg laughed at that. "He sure is. Almost like someone else I know." He said crossing his arm looking at me.

I huffed and turned walking out of the room. "Let me know when he wakes up."

Before the door shut behind me, I hear Cyborg chuckling.

**~ Well there is Chapter 7 for ya! I hope it was good. It might not be long but it's still a part of the story lol~**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	8. Titans Tower  Medical Facility

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans ~**

**Chapter 8 ~ Titans Tower - Medical Facility**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up to the sound of slow, steady, beeping. I kept my eyes close and used my other senses to tell what's going on around me. I used the steady beeping sound as a form of echo location. The room was fairly big and I could tell I was alone. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The beeping noise was coming from a heart monitor next to the bed that was strapped up to me. I glared at it and I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position.

I hissed in pain when I shifted my foot that was wrapped up in a bandage wrap. _What the hell?_ I thought. Then I just kept myself from doing a face-palm. _Oh duh. That creepy guy called Slade or whatever broke it._ I looked around the room cautiously. _Now...Where am I?_

I about jumped out of my skin and my heart rate jumped up a few beats, when the door slid open and the tall robot guy from the pizza place walked in. "Oh good, your awake. And sorry about the scare." He said smiling sheepishly, looking at the monitor that had given away my fright.

I just stared at him in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Titans Tower, in the Medical Facility. Sooo...Danny wasn't it? Call me Cyborg. Do you remembered what happened?" Cyborg asked me.

I nodded. "Umm...yeah, some dude named Slade attacked me. I don't know why though. I just walked into the place that I'm staying at" -_More like floated_- "and went into my room, then I turn around and he was there." I said. Though it was partly true, I left out a lot of information. "So how long have I been out?"

Cyborg looked at the clock on the wall. "A little over 12 hours. You slept away the whole night. It's morning right now."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

Cyborg nodded. "Do you know why Slade attacked you?"

"No, Not really." Lie. _I bet_ _he wants me because I'm half ghost. Just like another_ _crazed up fruit-loop that I know._ I thought bitterly.

Cyborg nodded and walked over to me and started to detach everything off of me. "So what did Slade say to you?"

I looked away and tried to think of something to say. I can't tell them the truth; they would throw me in jail. Or to the Guy in White for 'lots and lot of really painful experiments' "I-I don't remember."

Cyborg finished taking off all the attachments and was putting them away. "That's understandable." He looked at me and smiled. "So Danny, do you think you can walk yet?"

I looked at my foot that was wrapped up. "Maybe." I swung my legs over the bed and placed them on the floor, slowly tested my weight on them. I nodded when I was able to stand up with only a few spikes of pain if I pushed down on my foot too much, but I could still walk on it. "Yeah, I can."

Cyborg nodded. "That's good. You're a really fast healer, Danny. I don't think there is another human out there that can heal nearly as fast as you." he said smiling.

I tensed and I felt my heart race a little faster, but I just nodded. "Yeah...m-my parents were scientist...so...I would get exposed to a lot of stuff. Something must have affected my healing rate." I said. Not really a lie. I was exposed to the Fenton Ghost portal and it shocked me so bad I became half ghost, and ghosts are fast healers.

Cyborg nodded, though his eyes narrowed slightly. Then he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Fair enough. Come on, a few people want to meet you."

I looked up at him. "Umm...Can't I just go home. I-I'm not really the type that likes...to be around a lot of people." I said softly.

"Sorry Danny. I wish that we could but we can't do that. Slade wanted something from you so you're not safe to go anywhere right now. Titans Tower is the only safe place for you at the moment."

I mentally groaned. _Great. Now I have a higher chance of exposing myself. I have no interest in get caught._ "Alright. But I do have to go to work in about three hours."

"No need. We already called the Pizza Corner and the boss is willing to postpone you for a few days till we can find out was Slade wants." Cyborg said, walking to the door.

I followed him silently as we walked down the hall till we came up to an elevator. We walked inside and I kept my eyes averted from Cyborg's because I felt his studying me. I was starting to feel claustrophobic been in such a small space with a person who might throw me into jail if he knew who I truly was. I tried to take calming breaths as my nerves twitched to life. I had the overwhelming urge to turn intangible and fly from this building. But I knew if I did that it would be like wearing a big neon sign over my head that said '**I'm Danny Phantom!**' So I tried everything to calm myself down.

I almost jump out up my skin when Cyborg spoke up. "Where did you get that ring on the necklace?" he asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Sorry." He apologized, realizing that he startled me again.

I looked down to noticed that I was fiddling with the 'Wes' ring that I gave Sam to hold onto before she died. "Oh...this thing..." I stared at it sadly, unsure of how to answer. "It...belonged to a very dear friend...that died." I whispered sadly, loud enough for him to here. I stuff the ring under my shirt and dropped my hands to my side.

I could feel his eyes on me as he replied. "Oh man. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." He said sincerely.

I shook my head. "Don't worry. It's just another one of many." I said. I could tell that I confused him with my reply but before he could ask anything, the doors to the elevator 'Dinged' loudly and it opened. I walked out first and down the straight hall to the only pare of doors that were down at the end of the hall. They slid open and I continued on in.

Strait into the Lions Den.

**~ Short chapter but deal with it! Means that there are going to many more chapters ahead. So what did you think? And to those who did't read the summary on chapter 1, Danny found the 'Wes' ring (Sam backwards) on the ground after the Nasty Burger exploded and he keeps it on a chain around his neck not taking it off. Danny is very protective of it and doesn't like other people handling it. Meaning that if someone tried to touch it he will flip out like a ninja =). Next chapter will be longer I promise. Toodles! ~**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	9. The Lions Den

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~ **

**Chapter 9 ~ The Lions Den**

**Danny's POV**

I stopped as soon as I stepped inside and glared at the Titans when they stopped what they were doing and turned around and stared at me. I slowly started to walk deeper into living area. The red haired girl with green eyes and a purple outfit flew up to me quickly, causing me to throw my hands up in defense, expecting to be attacked. Instead she grinned at me and pulled me into a tight bone crushing hug.

"Oh Danny! I'm so happy that Slade did not harm you greatly!"

I gasped and pushed her away, rubbing my side. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just please, don't touch me. I don't like being touched. It...kind of make's my nerves a little haywire." I said keeping a blank expression on my face, to hide my fear. I _really_ didn't want to be here.

The red-head just looked shock and hurt, but nodded. "Please forgive me. I did not know that you don't like the friendly hugs or the touching"

I nodded, accepting her apology. "You're forgiven." I turned to the other Titans who were looking at me. Robin spoke first.

"I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. This"-he nodded to the red-head- "is Starfire," - He gestured to the green-skinned guy that I remembered changing shapes, then the dark looking girl- "Beastboy, and Raven. And it seems you have already meet Cyborg." He said not taking his eyes off me.

I nodded in greetings to each person. "It's pleasure to meet you, I'm Danny Johnson. But you already knew that."

Rob in crossed his arm staring at me. "Yes. But your name is not Danny 'Johnson'. We ran your prints through the system. Your name is Daniel Lynn Fenton. Pronounced dead a year ago." he said glaring. "Why lie?"

I froze and stared at him my eyes narrowing, but inside my nerves where running on over-drive. I thought of how to answer his question, but shrugged when I thought of nothing. "I have my reasons."

I could tell he didn't like that answer by the way his eyes narrowed into slits and his hands clenched into tight fist. I didn't care. It was none of his business on why I lied about my name. But he might figure out something, and connect me to Danny Phantom.

The dark haired girl - Raven- walked over to Robin and whispered something in his ear. I saw Robins expression change and soften up a bit. But I could still see the suspicion in his face. He nodded at her and looked at me. "We want to take you to in for questioning." he said.

I tensed even more, and glared at him. "Why?"

Robin smirked. "Relax. Just to talk."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure him out._ Should I trust him?_ I asked myself. Well I might as well try to be nice to them a little, seeing as how they were protecting me from another crazed up fruit-loop. Seriously, does every town have one? I looked at Robin and nodded slowly. "Alright."

Robin nodded still smirking, as if he just won a great victory, then he walked past me back down the hall way. I turned and followed him quietly as the other Titans trailed behind us. We walked for a few moments till he stopped in front of a door and it slid open, to a questioning room. Robin walked in and sat down in one of the chairs at the table looking at me. I stared at the door and looked around the room before entering cautiously. I've never be claustrophobic before but I think that has all changed within the past half hour. I stopped in front of the other chair, opposite of Robin, and pulled it out, slowly sitting down. I watched Robin for any form of movement that might be threatening to me. I noticed that he was watching me with the same intense expression as I was with him.

Once I sat down completely in the chair, Robin spoke, broke the silence. "So. We found out a little about you from running your prints. We found out that you lived in Amity Park before you family died in a freak explosion." He paused before continuing. "Along with a few other people." Robin stared at me hard, as if trying to drill holes into my head.

I nodded slightly. No point in denying it. "Yes. Those few other people were my two best friends, my English teacher and other citizens."

Robin didn't say anything; he seemed as if he were trying to figure out how to say something. "They said that the explosion that took your friends and families life was caused by a ghost. Someone named Danny Phantom. How ironic that you arrived here the same time Phantom did."

I tensed up and prepared to build up ecto-energy in my hand to blast him if he attacked me. _I should have known that this wouldn't be just some stupid talk_! I mentally yelled to myself. _I should have known that they would have figured me out. Their friggin super-hero's! Solving things is what they do!_

Robin leaned a bit closer to my. I tensed up more my eyes wide with fear. I felt my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Is Danny Phantom hunting you down?" He asked in all seriousness.

I blinked and just stared at him. My tension vanishing instantly, and my small, dime sized ecto-plasmic energy ball hidden in my fist, died within seconds. I stared at him shocked, my eyes wide with disbelief.

I just managed to keep from fell onto the floor and laughing. I just remained quiet blinking at him. _Is that _really_ what he came up with? Hunting myself?_ I was cracking up, dieing of laughter in my head.

When I just blinked at Robin he took that as being correct. "So Phantom is hunting you then. Question is; why is he hunting you?" Robin asked, half to himself. "I bet it's because he doesn't like having a survivor. He wanted to kill you so that he won't have anybody who he could perceive as a threat later on. And seeing as how your parent were ghost hunter, yes it said that in your files too, He might think that you could grow up to hunt him, for killing your loved ones."

I just stared at him in shock, blinking every few seconds. _Might as well play along_. I thought. I am _not_ going to correct him not matter how tempting it might seem right now. "Umm Yeah...that's it." I said cautiously still staring at Robin. _What an idiot! My gods! I've never felt so stupid or lucky before in my life, or afterlife!_

Robin nodded and smiled at me. "Well if you stay here in the Tower you will be better protected than at that other place you were staying at." He paused and looked at me with curiosity. "Why were you staying in an abandon apartment? And how did you get in there anyway? I had to brake down the door just to get inside." He asked me.

"Umm...There are a lot of tricks you learn when living on the streets for a year." I said with a shrug. "But when trying to stay under the radar and stay alive, it's; learn fast or die."

Robin nodded slowly. "Alright. I guess that makes since." He said smiling softly. He probably felt bad for me. Losing everyone I ever loved and cared for and then becoming homeless. "I will have Raven show you to your room." He said getting up from his seat and walking to the door. I got up and followed him quietly. As soon as he stepped out into the hall, I noticed that the rest of the Titans stepped out of another door down the hall a paces away.

_Must have been an observation room_. I thought. I paused when I noticed that Raven was watching me intently. Not wanting to look intimidated, I stared right back at her. She broke away first and glanced at Robin.

"So you want me to show him to the guest room?" she asked.

"Yes. Once you show him to it, come down stairs we-"

Robin was cut off when alarms started blaring thought the hall with flashing red lights. I jumped and brought my fist up instinctively.

Robin looked at me with curiosity for a moment, and then sighed. "Never mind. Danny, Go up two flights of stairs and it's the third door on the right. That where you will be staying, okay?"

I nodded and watched at the Titans took off down the hall toward the living area.

When they vanished I turned and walk down the other end of the hall and followed the direction that Robin gave me. I stopped in front of the third room on the floor he told me to go to and the doors slid open. I stepped inside and paused. I first noticed the size of the room. It was three times larger than my room back in Amity Park. The second thing I noticed, were the windows. The whole outside wall was one big window. And apparently my room was seaside, because I had a view of the wide open sea and the bay. The third thing I noticed, which made me really happy, was the bed. A king sized bed on the opposite side of the room of window and was placed in the center of the room backboard up against the wall. The bed sheets were a navy blue color and the walls of the room were white. There was a bedside table next to the bed with a lap and an alarm clock on it. There was a dresser on the other wall and a full length mirror right beside it.

_Wow, this people know how to treat guest_. I thought, looking over the room again as I walked deeper inside. I glanced around the room and, making sure there were no bugs or camera's, I let my transformation rings form around my waist and travel across my body. _Thank goodness that the New and Improved- Plasmius Maximus's effect wore off. Now...To find out_ _what that alarm was_ _about._ I thought and phased down threw the floor, forming a spectral tail and turned invisible as I phased into the living area. Empty. _Must have gone into town._ I thought. I turned and phased from the building heading into the city.

**~ And There is Chapter 9. I hope that it was good. I'm getting better at the story...or maybe the story itself is starting to get better as it goes along. I dono, anyway, I thought that Robin's assumption was pretty funny when I thought of it, and if I had been Danny, screw revealing myself, **_I_** would have fell on the floor and laughed my $$ off. lol. But anywho, See you all next chapter! ~**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	10. Beware!

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~ **

**Chapter 10 ~****Beware!**

**Danny's POV**

I flew over the city quietly, as I scanned the area. My spectral tail was wavering behind me in the wind, as I glided above the buildings. I kept my other senses alert for anything abnormal.

I was flying for a few minutes, when I heard a crash and car alarms blaring up ahead. My ghost sense when off at that exact moment. I quickly flew toward the area turning myself invisible. When I landed on the ground I saw that the Titans were tiring out and that a few cars had been totaled. I turned to see what was causing the Titans so much trouble when...

"FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU ALL WITH MY AWASOME POWER OVER BOXES, AND THE OCCASIONAL ROLL OF BUBBLE WRAP!"

I looked at the Titans with disbelief. "Really? The Box Ghost is whopping your butts?"

They wiped around and looked at me with shock.

I shook my head. "He's like one of the most weakest ghost out there!" I said glaring at them.

The Box Ghost turned at looked at me, insulted. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled.

I smirked evilly at him "Hello, Boxy. Long time know see." I said calmly at I stared at him with my cold neon green eye, that was not covered by my pure white hair.

I watched as the Box Ghost froze when he realized who I was. "You! What are you doing so far away from home halfa?" he asked confused.

I raised up my right hand and materialized my Scythe into it. I stared at the Box Ghost with boredom. "I got this baby last time I was in the Ghost Zone about 5 months ago. I had it specifically made to do what I want it to do." I said twirling the Scythe in the air like a baton. I had this Scythe made to respond to my whim by the best blacksmiths in the Ghost Zone. All I had to do was slice whatever I need to. Say...like... if I wanted to send a ghost back to the Ghost Zone for instance.

I swung at the Box Ghost with my Scythe, but he yelped and jumped up causing my Scythe to pass harmless underneath him. I watched with irritation at the Box Ghost fled down the street screaming. I turned invisible and followed him.

I tailed him silently for a few blocks till he stopped and looked around. I watch as he sighed with relief when he thought that he had lost me. I smirked, but my smile vanished when I heard the Titans running around the corner, and I knew that I needed to end this quickly before the Titans scare him off again.

But...one thing I _couldn't_ resist.

"Boo." I said calmly as I raised the Scythe above my head.

"AHHH!" The Box Ghost yelled and jumped about a foot higher into the air, wiping around quickly. But not quick enough. I sliced down with my Scythe, watching as it passed through a screaming Box Ghost. He disappeared in green swirl, as he was teleported back to the Ghost Zone.

I landed on the ground and sighed softly. I paused when I heard the Titans gasp in shock behind me, and I realized what they had seen me do. But they saw it the wrong way. I turned with my Scythe at my side, and watched as Robin pulled out his bo-staff and extend it. I blinked and watched with dread as the Titans all got into their own battle stances.

_Cra_p. I thought bitterly. Hoping to try and defuse the situation, I dematerialized my Scythe and raised my hands to show them that I am unarmed and that I wish not to fight. "I am no threat!" I called to them loud and clear.

Robin narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "I find that hard to believe, Seeing as how you just killed that person...or ghost...or what ever it was! Plus you also killed those people back in your home town!" He said with irritation.

I snapped at that. "I DID NOT KILL THEM!" I snarled dropping my hands to my side in tight fist. I glared at them and knew that my eyes were blazing a bright green, with my anger. I took a deep breath to calm myself, so that I could explain. "I did not kill the Box Ghost because ghost are already dead. And I did not obliterate him either, I just sent him back to the Ghost Zone were he belongs." I said coldly.

"Then don't you need to go there too, seeing as how you are a ghost as well?" Asked Cyborg with his sonic canon aimed at me, still charged up.

I shook my head. "I belong to neither world."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Beastboy said confused.

"Maybe someday you will understand. But not anytime soon." I replied coldly.

Robin took a threatening step closer to me. "Then why are you hunting the Fenton kid?"

I just stared at him silently.

"We have to bring you in for questioning Phantom." Robin said in a voice that dared me to deny him.

I denied him without hesitation. "Sorry, but that is not happening." And with that, I turned invisible and flew into the air. I hovered there for a moment to watch as they threw a fit because they lost me. Then I turned and shot off in the direction of the Tower quickly, wanting to arrive before the Titans did.

**~ And there is Chapter 10 peeps! I hope it was good. I thought it was lol ask whatever questions you want regarding to the story! hope to see you all next chapter! ~**


	11. Bad Memories

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans ~**

**Chapter 11 ~ Bad Memories**

**Danny's POV**

When I arrived at the Tower, it took me a moment to find the window that belonged to my room, but I did and quickly phased inside and changed back to my human form before landing on the ground softly. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge with my elbows on my knee's and my head hanging down, my eyes closed.

_I wish that there was someway to show them that I never killed anyone...I want them all back so badly._ I thought as grief tore at my heart. I fought back the emotions as they raged though me. _It was all _S_kulkers fault...he's the one that fired the fuckin' missiles. Not me._ I raised my hands and buried my face in them trying to fight back tears.

_Why me? Why am I such a freak?_ I thought taking a deep breath trying my hardest grab the rains of the emotions that flooded through my veins.

All of them just going through a large cycle. Rage, sadness, loneliness, regret, and most importantly, Love. I loved all of them so much, in different ways.

I loved my family, Mom, Dad, and Jazz, because they were the ones who raised me and helped me though my life. Back before I became half ghost, we did everything together. Now I regret that I didn't spend as much time with them. _And I'll never have that chance to anymore_. I felt my body tremble with the effort to fight the tears from spilling over.

I loved Tucker, my best friend in the world. We had known each other since we were like 5 years old and we shared everything together. Secrets, sicknesses, and even games that we bought. I took in a deep shuddering breath.

I saw Mr. Lancer as a great teacher. He was my favorite teacher cause he was the most understanding. He was strict yes, but that was because he was concerned and cared about my well being.

_And Sam...oh god Sam._ I bit my lip as tears slid down my face when I though about her. Sam. The only person I loved more than just as a friend. _And I was too much of a coward to tell her that before she died._ I don't know what it was the pulled me to her like a magnet. I might have been her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her individuality, or maybe it was just that we had been through so much together that pulled me to her.

I felt the tears running down my face as sobs racked my body. _Why is all of this emotion hitting me like this now?_ I thought miserably as my body shook from my crying. I wiped at the tears with my hands trying to wash them away, but new ones quickly replaced them. _And I cant seem to stop it._

I open my eyes and walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I turned to the sink and turned the water on, ice cold. I stuck my hands under the freezing water and splashed my face with it. I waited for the sink to fill up with the water before I dunked my head under and left my head there, forcing myself way past my comfort zone. When I finally could not hold my breath anymore, I pulled my head up and gasped for air. I felt the ice cold water drip down my face back into the sink. But I still felt the tears streaming down with them.

"DAMN IT!" I snarled and lashed out with my fist, punching the wall of the bathroom with so much force that my fist went strait through the wall. I pulled my fist back and looked at the bleeding cut left on it.

Only then did I realize that I was no longer alone.

**~There is Chapter 10 for you. Im not very good with sad and mushy stuff but I tried my best ^^ I hope that it was good. And I bet your all wondering who that is at the door. I'll give you a hint. Their name starts with and 'R' lol that narrows it down to 2 people lol~**


	12. Awww Snap

_Sorry to all of those who picked Raven. Lol it was Robin! But to those who guess Robin. Cudoz to you! And I now give you all a big Hug! *glomps*_

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 12 ~ Aww Snap**

**Robins's POV**

Right after Phantom vanished, I growled then turned and walked back to my motorcycle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Raven who was standing behind me.

"What do you think we should do about Phantom?" She asked me softly.

"I don't know. But I'm going to try and capture him. And we going to question him. Then we're going to turn him in." I said bitterly.

"But what if what he said was true. What if he _didn't_ kill them?" Raven asked in that reasonable voice of hers.

"Then why did he run?" I countered.

"Thats as big of a mystery to me as it is to you." She replied calmly. "Maybe we should...look deeper?"

I paused and thought about it for a silent moment then nodded. "Alright. I'll see if I can find anything else that might prove otherwise." I slipped on my motorcycle helmet and hopped on my bike. "Meet you back at the Tower." And with that, I turned and speed down the road.

When I arrived at the Tower I walked inside of the living room and smiled at all my friends. Starfire was trying to defuse an argument with Cyborg and Beastboy with not much luck. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. I sighed and turned then walked back down the hall heading towards Danny's room to check on him and see if he needed anything.

When I arrived at his door, I knocked. No reply. The door slide open for me and I walked inside to see that the room was empty. I looked over and saw that the bathroom light was on. I slowly walked over, not wanting to startle the teen that I knew was on edge lately, and poked me head into the door...

Just in time to see him snap.

"DAMN IT!" He snarled then turned to punch the bathroom wall with so much force that his hand went threw the wall.

I stared in shock. _What the hell?_ I was about to say something to him, when he turned around to see me standing in the door way. The shock and fear on his face only clashed with the tears that were running down his cheeks. But the tears stopped almost instantly at seeing me. His face was soaking wet and I looked over to see the sink filled with water. _Huh._

"Robin?" He asked, is voice laced with caution and fear.

I nodded, still shocked. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at his bleeding hand.

I saw him glance his hand bitterly. "Yes. I'm fine. Just stressed thats all."

I glanced at the fist size hole in the wall. "I can see that. Mine telling me why?"

"Yes." He said glaring at me.

I glared right back. "Well sorry for trying to help Mr. Coldhearted." I growled out.

I saw hurt flicker across his face for a split second before it vanished. But I saw it. I sighed. "Sorry. But we are just trying to help you and its frustrating that you seem to be throwing it back in our face."

He turn he head away and stare at nothing for a long moment. I was about to turn and leave when he sighed. "Sorry about the wall. I have a hard time controlling my temper. I'm quite sure you can understand." He said glancing at me before looking way.

I nodded and smiled at him softly. "Don't worry. It's one of many." I said chuckling. "So, I mainly can up here to see if you needed anything? We have some food down stairs if your hungry."

I saw calculation pass over his face for a few seconds till he nodded. "Alright. I am a bit hungry." He said softly.

I smiled and walked through the room to the door and out into the hall, with Danny right behind me. I could still feel the tension running off him in waves. _I'v got to figure out why Danny is so...mysterious_. I thought. We walked in silence all the way to the living room with the rest of the Titans. Apparently while I was gone, Raven at beaten the snot out of BB and Cy, cause they now were quiet and have a large bump on their head, as if they had been hit with something. Starfire, I noticed, was on the other side of the room, seeming to try and keep away from Raven, whom was sitting calmly on the couch with her book still open.

Typical.

I turned to watch Danny as he cautiously walked into the living room. His eyes were scanning the room, taking in everything. I raised in eyebrow a the teen antics. He is still afraid even though he is being protected here. From both Slade and Phantom. _I need to learn more about this boy. Just as I need to learn more about Phantom._ I thought.

**~ There is Chapter 12. Short I know, I know. But this next chapter should be interesting. I promise.**

**Rej **aka** TigerWolf1103~**


	13. Scars

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 13 ~** **Scars of The Past**

**Danny's POV**

I walked into the living room with Robin as I glanced around looking for anything that might pose a threat to me or my secret. _I still don't trust them._ _I just hope I can get out of here soon before my identity is revealed._

I looked over and saw Robin staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. I sighed finding that a staring contest was childish and looked away and glanced at everyone in the room. "So...hows it going?" I ask and mental face palmed myself. _That was smart Fenton, real smooth._

Cyborg, who had a bump on his head that made me think he had been hit, smiled and walked up to me. "Everything's going great Danny. You should be more worried about yourself though. Have all our injuries healed up from yesterday?"

I nodded at him with a calm expression. "Yeah their all healed up. And my ankle has hardly been giving me any trouble at all."

Cyborg grinned. "Thats great. Like I said before, your a fast healer."

I just nodded to that and looked over at Raven who was staring at me intently. I looked away trying to ignore here and saw Beast Boy walking up to me, a big grin on his face.

"Hey Danny, Have you played the new version of Doomed yet? It came out last month!" He said holding up a gave with a skull on the cover with Doom writing across the skull.

I shook my head. "I haven't played that game in so long. The last time was with...Sam and...Tucker..." I trailed of slightly at the memory of my friends. My stomach twisted inside me and I felt as if I was going to be sick.

I saw Beast Boy's face fall when he realized that the memory of my friends had impacted me hard. "Oh dude, I'm sorry." He said as his green pointed ears drooped slightly.

I shook my head and forced a small smile on my face. "Don't worry about it. Life is always going to give me something to remember them by." I said calmly. I glanced around the room again and tried not to think about my old friends.

Robin cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, Danny. I have something I want to asked you."

I looked at him and nodded. "Fire away."

Robin paused and stared right into my blue eyes. "While we were treating you in the Medical bay, we noticed something that doesn't make since." He began, making me tense up. "You are a fast healer, your heart rate was only 25 bpm and your body temp was 82° F. Your ankle was fractured yet it is almost completely healed in only a day." He said crossing his arms staring at me. "Why is that?"

I was frozen in my spot and I started to panic a bit, but I tried to calm myself. "I...umm...My parents were ghost hunters...so...I would be exposed to...a lot of chemicals...so I must have gotten infected with something that messed with my system." I said trying to hide my nervousness.

Robin nodded, buying the story. "So...what about the scar on you face? Shouldn't that have healed as well?"

I stared in shock. "How did you...?"

"We saw it while we were treating you."

I bit my lip and sighed. "I was at the Nasty Burger when it blew up." I began softly. "A piece of hot, slightly molten metal, flew out and sliced me across my face. I'm lucky it didn't take out my eye." I added. "But something must have been on the metal when it hit me, enabling it to heal properly." I told the truth that time.

Robin nodded again. "Alright. Just wanted to clear some things up."

I felt a slight mental poking in my head that was so faint that if I had not been trained to be hyper aware, I never would have noticed it. I looked over at Raven, who was still staring at me. As if she were trying to get into my head and figure me out. _That wont be happening_. I thought loud enough in my head so that if she was prodding, she would hear my thought loud and clear. And just for safe keeping, I brought up a strong mental barrier around my mind keeping anyone with psychic powers out.

I saw Raven's eyes widen with shock before narrowing at me.

I glared at her,when I realized she WAS trying to get into my head. I smirked at her before looking back at the other Titans with a calm expression. "No problem. I understand. I don't trust very easily either." I said. "I need to trust people before I can confined them in my secrets. And I'd like to keep it that way." I said giving a glance at Raven letting her know what I was talking about.

She glared at me, getting my message.

I smirked again. "But, anywho," I said looking back at Robin. "I haven't eaten all day. So got anything that I may snack on?" I asked, referring to our earlier conversation in my room.

Robin nodded, oblivious to mine and Raven silent exchange. "Sure. The kitchen is right over there. Cook whatever you want." He replied gesturing to a back corner of the living room.

I nodded a thanks and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked inside, still feeling Raven eyes on me like a hot brand to my back. I smirked darkly knowing that I pissed her off when I blocked her out of my mind. _Tuff._ I thought as I grabbed some ham and cheese and place it on the counter, Closing the refrigerator door, I looked around and saw a loaf of bread a few feet away. I walked over and made myself a ham & cheese sandwich. When I was done, I place all the stuff back where they belonged then I walked over to the couch and sat down to eat my snack. Raven was on the other side of the couch, with an open book in her hand. She was staring at it like she was reading it, but I could feel the frustration radiating off her.

I ate my sandwich quietly as I stared out the huge window that made up one of the walls of the room.

Half way through my sandwich, Raven looked up at me. Apparently her patience snapped. "Who are you?" She hissed softly so that none of the other Titans could hear.

I smirked and glanced at her. "You know it's rude to ask someone who they are without introducing yourself first right?" I asked with a cocky tone. I stared right into her eyes with out blinking. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, that I would be risking my identity, but I was amused by her actions.

Raven glared at me as I took another calm bite out of my sandwich. "Raven of the Teen Titans. You know that already." She said softly, keeping her voice down.

I chuckled and closed my eyes for a second before opening them again. "And I'm Daniel Fenton of Amity Park. And you knew that too, so why ask me who I am?" _Ahhh, how I missed witty banter._

She glared at me and, realizing she wasn't going to get anything else out of me, she turned back to her book with a scowl.

I chuckled softly. When I finished my sandwich I walked up and walked to the sink and washed the plate I use before drying it off and placing it with all the other clean plate. When I started to walked back tot he doors to head to my room was was stopped by Starfire.

"Danny, seeing as how we never got the chance of talking and conversing, I would like to ask you a few questions please!" She said with a big smile on her face. " I know you from Amity Park and you name is Danny so that answers 2 of my questions, but I have a few others. How did you get here? How old are you? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" She asked so quickly that I hardly caught anything that she said.

"Umm..." I was so caught off guard by her questions that it took me a moment to answer them. I replied in a calm voice. "Well in order, I got here by walking and hickhiking," Lie. I flew. " I'm 16, Blue, and...No." I said softly to her last question. I knew that I was going to hurt her feeling's but too bad.

I watched as her expression fell and she looked hurt. "Oh." she said softly. "Why wont you be my friend?"

I shook my head and walked past her, not answering.

"Yo man, She just wanted to be your friend." Said Cyborg from behind me.

I paused in my step. "I am aware of that. And my answer still stands...for all of you." I said not turning to look at them. "I appreciate you kindness in letting me stay here, but I have no intention of befriending any of you." I replied calmly, but emotions once again raged through my body. I had to clench my hands together to keep them from shaking. _Why? Out of all things in the world she had to ask me was 'Will you be my friend?' Sam and Tucker were the only true friends I ever had in the world, and there gone now. No more friendships._ I promised myself bitterly.

"Why not? Starfire is harmless." I heard Robin say. I could hear shock in his voice.

"That's none of you concern." I bit out bitterly as I continued to walk toward the door.

"Dude! Starfire is only trying to be nice in trying to be your friend! She just want's to help you! Why wont you be friends with anyone?" I stopped again when I heard Beastboy.

"BECAUSE I DONT HAVE THE HEART FOR IT ANYMORE!" I yelled my back still to them, my hands clenched into fist so tightly, that blood started to drip from it. I could hear the shocked and stunned silence that spread through the room. I took a deep breath and calmed myself as tears threatened to come once again. But I forced them back. "I don't have the heart for friendship anymore." I said again, softer this time. And before any of them could say anything else or try and stop me, I walked through the doors heading back up to my room.

When I stepped inside I changed into my ghost form, and took off out the window and high up into the sky at my top speed of almost 200 mph, strait up into the clouds to release my fury.

**~ There was Chapter 13 ya'll! I hope I did a good Starfire. I never very good with her and her strange speech lol. But hopefully Chapter 14 should be up soon. TA!~ **


	14. The Truth

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 14 - The Truth**

**Raven's POV**

I stared shocked at the door that Danny had just walked through after blowing up at everyone. Gone was the cocky and confident boy she was interrogating only moments ago. The room was silent for a moment till Starfire broke the it.

"He does not have a heart for friendship? The we must find him one!" She exclaimed about to leave till Robin grabbed her foot to keep her from leaving.

"That's not what he meant Star. What he meant was that he doesn't want anymore friendships, because they hurt too much." He said softly. "I think we should leave him alone till he calms down. Maybe then we can talk."

"But how does one be hurt by friendship? I thought friendships were kind and nice." Starfire said still confused.

"It is. Until you loose someone close to you-which is what happened to Danny."

When Starfire still looked a bit confused I decided to step in. "Starfire, Imagine everything you ever loved and cared about disappearing-or in Danny's case- killed. How would you feel?"

Starfires eyes widened at the thought and then tears started forming in her eyes. "Oh, I understand what you mean..." She said softly, her shoulders sagging.

Robin walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. We'll see what we can do to help him. Maybe even help him overcome his grief, even at least a little." He said trying to sound confident.

Starfire nodded but her eyes were still sad.

_Maybe I should go up and talk to him_. I though for a moment. I looked at the other Titans as the talked, then I turned around and walked to Danny's room. I arrived there only a minute later and knocked on the door. I waited a moment and when I got no answer I knocked again.

"Danny, it's Raven, May I come in?" I called out softly. When I still got no answer I opened up the door myself and stepped inside. I looked around and saw that the room was empty. "Danny?" I called again with confusion. I walked deeper into the room. _Maybe I can find something to help me learn a little more about him._ I walked towards the window and paused looking around the room. But I stopped when I saw something outside the window.

I turned and looked up at the clouds and watched a green flashed in the clouds like unnatural lightning.

_What the heck?_

I quickly teleported myself with my magic outside onto the roof of the Tower. I stood there and stared up at the cloud as green continued to flash off and on. When the clouded finally shifted out of the way I looked closer at the epicenter of the light and saw a small black and white dot in the sky.

_Phantom._

I quickly considered going down to tell the rest of the teem but something was nagging at me. It was strange that Phantom appeared at the same time Danny vanished. And by the looked of it, it seemed as if Phantom was releasing some anger. _Could it be that..._ My thoughts trailed off and I made my decision.

I floated up off the roof and quietly flew up to where Phantom was among the clouds. I slowed down as I approached, not wanting to alert him to my presence just yet and I hovered behind him and watched from a safe distance of about 50 feet.

"Why! Out of all questions, WHY THAT ONE!" I heard Phantom growl as he flung green energy ball after energy ball into the sky. " 'Will you be my friends?',"he mocked in a tone that sounded like he way trying to sound like Starfire. "ARRGGG!" More energy blast were flung into the sky one right after the other.

My eyes widened at what he said. "Danny?" I asked in shock.

I watched as he froze right were he was in mid-throw. He slowly turned he head to look at me and I saw tears streaming down his face. His bright green eyes were wide with surprise and fear. "Umm." he muttered.

"It's okay Danny...I kinda figured it out." I said trying to sound calm.

That only seemed to freak him out more. "Crap. Are...are you going to tell the other about me?" he asked with a bitter tone but fear was a-blaze in his eyes.

"Depends. Can we talk? Back when you were after that ghost in town you said you never killed those people...maybe I can convince the others that your innocent I need you tell me what happened first." I watched and Phantom looked sceptical, so I quickly added. "I'm more understanding than Robin and the others. I like to hear the full story before I convict someone." I said to him calmly trying to get him to relax. I watched as he thought things through then nodded slowly.

"Alright. I need as much help as I can get in proving that I didn't...kill them." He said trailing of into a whisper at the end.

I nodded at him and smiled softly. "Lets go to my room. Everyone knows not to come into my room without my concent."

Danny nodded and swiped his arm across his face, wiping away the tears.

I turned and flew down to the tower. I landed on the roof and turned to Danny who landed right behind me. I held out my hand to him. "Grab my hand, I'm going to teleport us to my room." I said.

Danny seemed to hesitate before placing his hand in mine. I gasped in shock at how cold it was. Like sticking your hand into a bowl of ice cubes and leaving it there. I surrounded us in my magic and sunk into the floor. When the darkness parted we were in my room. I let go of his hand and walked over to my bed and sat down on it, looking at Danny.

Danny sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. Then a whiteish-blue ring appeared around his waist, then split and traveled across his body. One going up the other going down. When they vanished, Danny Fenton was standing there. I blinked in surprise.

"So thats how you change." I said softly.

He nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah. I have been this way, half ghost, for 2 years now." He said as he looked up at me, then he sighed and turned he head away. "I guess I better start from the beginning. Just...bare with me on this okay. I haven't told my story to anyone." He glanced back up at me to see me nod. "Alright, first thing you should know is that my parents were ghost hunter. They built weapons to destroy and study ghost with. Well one day they built something called a 'Ghost Portal', it was supose to create a portal into the realm were the ghost reside called the' Ghost Zone'. When they finished they called of us down to watch them turn it on."

**-Flashback-**

_Danny's POV_

"_Danny! Jazz! Come down here!" My dad called from down in the lab. I quickly got up off the couch and followed my older sister, Jazz, downstairs to see what was up. When was appeared at the bottom step Dad ran over to us and grabbed us with one of his arm and pointed the other one towards a big hole in the wall. "Come watch us turn on our greatest invention! The Ghost Portal!" He said excitedly with a big grin on his face. "It's suppose to bust open the wall into the Ghost world!"_

_My sister, of corse, had to try and prove her point. "Dad, when are you going to realize that ghost don't exsist!" She said crossing her arms. "You pulled me away from a very interesting book to show me something that isn't going to work." she said with irritation. _

"_None sense, Princess! It will total work!" Dad said and pushed us over to the Portal where Mom was running a few last check ups. "Ready Maddie?" Dad asked holding up to plugs with his hands and a big goofy grin on his face._

_Mom nodded and smiled, turning toward the portal. Dad connected the two plugs. Next thing we know is there was a big whirling sound as the portal started up, I felt my eyes widen and I leaned a little forward. I could even see my sisters eyes widen with surprise from the corner of my eyes. _

_Then a few sparks and then the whole thing shut down._

"_Awwww!" I heard Dad whine from where he was standing. I looked at him to see him frown with disappointment. Mom walked over to him with the same expression and place a hand on his shoulder in comfort._

"_Maybe we can try again later, hun." Mom said with a weak smile. She was really looking forward to the portal working too._

_Dad nodded and I watched as they walked up the stairs, out of the lab._

"_I knew I wasn't going to work." Jazz said coolly. "When are they going to learn?" She muttered and turned to the stairs as well._

"_Well it was worth a shot wasn't it?" I said with a shrug. I didn't believe in ghost either, but its still fun to see my parents happy. Even if they were a bit crazy._

"_Not really. It was just a waste of time and money." Jazz said then walked up the stairs leaving me alone with the portal. I stared at it for a long moment before sighing and leaving as well._

_A few days later, my friends came over to watch a movie. But when I mentioned the failed Ghost Portal, Sam jumped in._

"_Hey can we go down and see it?" She asked with a smile._

_I shook my head. "No. Mom and Dad don't like us being down there without supervision." I explained._

"_Aww com'on Danny. Where's your sense for adventure?" She said then grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward the lab._

"_Sam, I'm serious! My parents will be mad if they find out!" I said as I was reluctantly pulled along and down the stairs. _

"_Then it's a good thing their not home." Sam stated as we arrived in the lab. She let go of my wrist and looked around the lab. "Wow. Never expected it to be this big." She said softly, Then she spotted the Fenton Ghost Portal. "Is this the Portal?" She asked walking up to then big metal hole in the wall._

"_Yeah that it. Can we go now?" I said nervously, not wanting to be caught down here._

"_Aw come on Danny, Don't you want to take I look inside? I mean really, A Ghost Portal? You have to be curious." she said looking inside._

"_Yeah, your right." I said smiling. "Imagine all of the awesome things on the other side of that portal." I turned and walked to a closet and wen't digging into it, I pulled out a White hazmat suit with black gloves, boots, neck-lining, and belt. I quickly put it on and zipped it up stepping up to the portal._

"_Wait a second." Sam said as she walked up to me. I at first thought she was going to stop me but then she pulled of the sticker of my Dads face off the chest. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest..here try this instead." She put on a weird black simble that looked like a ghostly D with P inside of it._

"_What's this for?" I asked looking at it._

"_It fits you more than your Dads face." She said with a smile._

_I nodded then turned to the Portal. I took a few slow steps inside of it. There were wires laying all over the place on the floor. I walked deeper inside and when it started getting harder to see, me and my clumsy self, tripped over a wire. I threw my hand out to steady myself and my hand landed on the wall. I felt something give under my palm with a click. Next this I see is the portal charging up with green energy._

_All I could think was 'Aww crap!' and then there was a big flash and pain. I felt the energy ripping through my body and the ectoplasm fusing onto my DNA. I could hear myself screaming over the sounds of the portal starting up. After a few minutes I managed to stumble out of the portal. I looked up at my friends, shocked and scared faces._

"_W-what?" I asked weakly._

_Sam was the first to snap out of it and she reached into her bookbag and pulled out a mirror then handed it to me. I took the mirror from her hand confused and looked at my refection. I gasped and almost dropped the mirror on the floor. My once black hair was now pure white, and my blue eyes were now glowing neon green. I looked down at myself and saw that my jump-suit was now black with white gloves, boots, neck-line, belt and insignia._

"_W-what happened?" I asked fearfully. I looked up at my friends who were now suddenly getting taller. "Huh?" I looked down confused and saw that my legs had turned intangible and I was slowly sinking through the floor. "AAHHH!" I screamed and tried to grab onto something. My friends quickly snapped out of the trance and lunged forward grabbing onto my arms and pulled me up out of the ground. When my leg solidified they placed me back down on the ground. I looked at then in shock._

"_What happened to me?" I asked my eyes wide with fear._

"_Dude," Tucker said with a loud swallow. "I think your a ghost." he said weakly his own eyes wide._

"_A..a g-ghost?" I stammered my eyes widening even more. "I'm a g-ghost? I'm dead? No...no I can't be dead! I not a Ghost, NO!" I yelled with fear gripping my head. "N-no, no no no! My parents hunt ghost, they hate them! I can't be a ghost, oh no!" I moaned with despair closing my eyes. Then I saw a flash and felt warmth pass across my body. I opened my eyes with confusion as looked at my friends who were surprised. I looked down at myself and saw my normal street cloths. I looked back in the mirror as saw that my hear was now black again and my eyes blue. "What just happened?" I asked looking at my friends._

"_Dude! I think you half ghost!" Tucker said with a grin. "Cool!"_

"_Half ghost?" both Sam and I said at the same time confused. We looked at each other then shrugged._

"_I don't care as long as my parents don't try to dissect me or rip me apart 'molecule by molecule'" I said with a weak smile._

**-End Flashback-**

**Raven's POV**

"Thats how I became half ghost." Danny said looking at me. I nodded slowly in understanding,

"So you became a half ghost in a lab accident that infused ectoplasm on your DNA code?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and looked back down at the floor. "After that I became a super-hero, trying to stop all the ghost attacks in my town. But since Mom and Dad didn't know that I was half ghost they kept trying to destroy my ghost half whenever they saw him." He said softly.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I was afraid. Afraid that they wouldn't except me. Their ghost hunters and the only time I heard them talking about my ghost side was when they were talking about ripping him apart, or dissecting him, or melting him into a puddle of ectoplasm to study his remains."

I nodded seeing why he would be afraid. I would be too, to be honest. "But, What about the explosion?"

I look of pain and grief passed over his face.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but...I need to know that to help clear you name." I said softly getting up and walking over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you want I can Record it to let the other Titans hear it so you don't have to worry about retelling it to them." I said pulling out a recording device from my desk.

"Yeah, that might be easier." he said smiling softly at me but pain was still deep in his eyes.

I nodded and turned on the recording device and set it down on the table between us. "Alright, It's on."

Danny nodded and took a deep breath before beginning...

**-Flashback-**

_Danny's POV_

"_Hey Skulker! What part of 'LEAVE ME ALONE' do you not understand!" I yelled blasting him with an ecto-ray._

"_Silence Whelp! I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker yelled, firing rockets at me. I quickly brought up a shield to protect myself but the rockets blasted right threw it, sending me crashing to the ground several dozen feet below. _

_The on-lookers stood their watching my fight with a mixture of fear and awe. Among the crowd were my two best friends, my sister Jazz, My parents, who waiting for the fight to end so that they could try and capture me, and Mr. Lancer who stopped by only to get a sandwich and a drink._

"_Danny!" I heard Sam and Tucker yell when I crashed into the ground, leaving a crater. I glanced at them and gave them a quickly smile that said 'I'm okay!' before charging back up at Skulker and tackled him head on._

"_By the way Skulker, eww. And second, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I said and flung an ice ray at him freezing one of his arms. He quickly snapped the ice off and fired at me with more rockets. I quickly ducked out of they way and turned to watch the rockets zip by. But my heart quickly froze with dread when I saw where they were heading. _

_Strait to the Nasty Burger._

"_**NOOOO!**__" I screamed as I quickly dove down in an attempt to save the everyone. The rockets made impact with the building and slamming into the Nasty Sauce containers. In a split second, the whole Teen hang out lit up in a bright orange fireball sending me flying backward from the shockwave and slamming me into a building across the street. I felt heat coming off the blast and singe the tips of my hair. I collapsed on the ground and stared at the huge crater where the Nasty Burger once stood. Flames licked up at the sky and you could hear the fire truck sirens off in the distance. I quickly got up and flew strait to the blaze as tears fell down my face. _

"_No no no NOO! SAM! TUCKER! MOM, DAD! JAZZ!" I screamed and looked around panicking. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be dead. My thoughts raced a mile a second. I turned around and stopped. A pained wail raising from my throat when I saw the chartered bodies of my family, friends and teacher. "NOOOOO!" I screamed again and dropped to my knee's before their remains, tears falling like a river down my cheeks. I heard the police and fire trucks pull up to the seen. I closed my eyes and turned myself invisible and floated away and stood at a distance in the shadows to watch. My mind on auto pilot._

_Skulker was no where to be seen right now, and to honest I didn't care. He probably fled knowing I was going to be out for his ectoplasm later._

_I stayed invisibly as the EMS pulled up and transported the bodies away. I looked down at the ground about to fly away when I saw something that caught my eye. I looked over and saw a blackened gold and green ring laying on the ground. I walked over and picked it up to. When I looked down at it. I broke down and wailed even harder, dropping to my knee's again when I saw that It was the ring I have to Sam to hold on to._

_I closed my fist around the ring and held it up to my chest, crying heavily. My chest was heaving as I tried to drag air into my lungs to no avail. I stayed like that till the next morning when I could cry no more. I got up slowly off the ground and took the sky, my heart hallow and my eyes redden from all my crying and a distance expression. _

_I had to leave. I promised everyone that I wouldn't let what future was suppose to come of this event ever happen. I would go into hiding. I wont let them take me to Vlad's. I promised as I took to the sky leaving everything behind, to live my life on the run._

**-End Flashback-**

Raven's POV

I watched as Danny's body shook with his sobs as he told me the story. His head hung down his hair covering his face.

I didn't know what to do so I just walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Danny's lifted his face slightly and looked at me. I watched as tears ran down his face and his eyes bloodshot. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed for a box of tissues then walked back over to him and handed him the box. He took it with a soft 'Thank you.' then grabbed a few and cleaned himself up. I nodded in response and sat back down. We waited in silence while he regained control over his emotions and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said softly to him. I felt really back for what happened to Danny. It must have been hard to loose the only people you ever cared about in one foul swoop.

"It's okay." He said softly his hair still covering his face, hiding I from view.

"It wasn't your fault what happened." I said looking at him.

He sighs and shakes his head slowly not even bothering to reply. I reached over and grabbed the recording device and turned it off.

Then there was a knock on the door.

**~ There is the End of Chapter 14. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's the longest one yet ^^ I hope that it was good, if not then too bad for you =P** **Sorry is there were any spelling or grammar mistakes, know should know by now that I'm bad with that lol. Review and give me your thoughts please!~**


	15. Revealing

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans ~**

**Chapter 15 ~ Revealing**

**Danny's POV**

I froze when there was a knock on Raven's bedroom door. I glanced at the door, then at her unsure of what to do.

Raven looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Go to you room. I'll talk to the Titans." She said softly walking to the door.

I nodded and, without transforming, I flew up and phased through the ceiling, heading to my room. When I arrived in my room I just stood there looking at the ground. I felt the dried tears on my face and on my eyes. I sighed softly and sat down on the bed. I just sat in quite as I went through my thoughts. _Why did I tell her that stuff? I'v never told anyone that before. Maybe it's because she can help me out of this mess. Maybe I told her because she has a sense of cally and understanding around her._ I thought.

I ran a hand through my black locks of hair and closed my eyes. _I just don't understand life anymore...maybe I should just go with the flow_. I ran a hand under my bangs gently tracing the scar across my eyes. I noticed I had the tendency to do this whenever I was lost in thought.

I paused when there was a knock at my door a few moments later. I glanced up at it, wondering if I should answer it or not. I had no desire to talk to the other Titans right at the moment. I paused for a second before getting up and walking over to the door. I opened it about 3 inches and looked out. I saw Cyborg standing at my door by himself.

"Hey Danny, umm, We were wondering if you would like to come to the livingroom for a meeting." Cyborg said staring down at me with one red eye and one human with seriousness.

I raised an eyebrow. "We?" I asked calmly.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. Raven says she has some news for us. And that it will involve you."

I narrowed my eyes for a second. _Must be about my ghost half. _I thought. _Didn't expect her to work this quickly _"Alright." I opened up the door and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

Cyborg nodded then turned and we walked down the hall. We walk in silence for a few moments before Cyborg broke it.

"Hey Danny. I am...uhh...sorry about earlier. We didn't mean to upset you or anything." He said honestly. I glanced up at him then looked forward again wit a shrug.

"Forgiven and forgotten." I said simply, wanting to drop the subject.

Cyborg nodded and we came up to the doors to the living room. When the door slide open I glanced around the room till my eyes landed on Raven. I raised and eyebrow slightly at her. She shifted her hand and I glanced down to see the recording device in it. I narrowed my eyes then glanced back up at her as I walked deeper into the room. _So she hasn't let them hear it yet. Great. _I mentally growled._ Now I'm going to have to hear it again._ I nodded to her slowly without alerting the other Titans.

"So what was it wanted to show us Raven?" Robin asked confused.

Raven paused before holding up the recording device for everyone to see. "I managed to get an interview with Phantom." She said calmly holding up the device in her palm.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. I flinched at the loudness of it. Raven didn't.

"I got an interview with Phantom. You might want to listen to it. He told me what really happened that day."

"We already know what happened that day! Danny told us!" Robin yelled with a scowl. He then turned to face me. I tensed but kept a blank face on. "Right? You told us Phantom was hunting you." Robin said with determination.

I hesitated before looking away. "Lets just listen to the recording please. I what to know Phantom point of view on...that day." I said faking sadness.

Robin paused before sighing in defeat. He turned back to Raven and nodded. "Alright. Lets hear it."

Raven nodded then hit play. The recording started. She started with the second recording instead of the first.

I toned out the recording and focused my mind on something else. Not wanting to hear the story of my family and friends death again. When it was over I looked over at everyone in the room. Robin's face held shock. Starfire had tears in her eyes as well as Beast Boy. Cyborg blinked at lose for words.

Silence followed for a moment before Robin spoke up.

"Wait...Phantom called Jack and Maddie Fenton...Mom and Dad..." He trailed off turning to look at me.

I glanced at Raven to see her nod. I looked back at Robin and nodded slowly. "Yes. I am Danny Phantom." I said and let the transformation rings appear around my waist. I felt them spit and travel across my body. One going up to my head, the other to my feet. When they vanished, I was now im my ghost form. My black hair was now pure white, my ice blue eyes turned glowing neon green and my normal street clothes turned into black jeans, black hoodie jacket with white streaks down the sides with my white insignia on my chest. I had on white combat boots and white gloves.

I pulled down my hood as I looked at everyone for their reaction.

"Wow." Was Cyborg's response as he stared at me with wide eyes. "Wasn't expecting that."

Robin's masked eyes were wide.

Both Starfire and Beast Boy were too shocked to speak.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you before...wait...no I'm not. If I told you, you would have captured me and turned me in before I had a chance to explain what truly happened." I said calmly. Then I narrowed my eyes at them. "But if you still intend to turn me in, I WILL fight and I WONT hold back." I snarled at them.

Robin put his hands up. "It's alright. Even I could tell from that recording...That you didn't kill anyone." He said softly. Pausing. "But why did you run?"

I glared at him then turned away and walked to the window to look out into the horizon. "Because if I had stayed, they would have giving me over to Vlad, my arch-enemy, and the whole world would have been in great danger." I said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

I shook my head and turned to look at him. "I will not talk about this any farther." I said, not wanting to tell them about Dan. It wouldn't help my cause if I tell them that I was suppose to turn into the most evil ghost on the planet.

Robin nodded, thankfully dropping the subject. "So, you never did kill those people?" he asked softly. "It was all a misunderstanding."

I nodded and looked at the ground sadly. "I was the protector of Amity Park. The most haunted place in America. When I first started out, No one saw me as a Hero. They only saw me as evil. As the year went on, and I saved the world a few times. I started to get more people to see me as more then just a ghost terrorizing a town. But there was still the percentage that didn't. Sadly, my parents were apart of that margin." I paused and looked up at everyone who was watching and listening. I glanced back down. "My parents who the towns local Ghost Hunting experts. I never told them about me becoming half ghost, so they always hunting me-"

"Why didn't you tell them?" Cyborg interrupted.

"-please leave all questions for the end." I said softly. "This is very painful so I don't want to go through with this longer than I need to." I waited till they all nodded before I continued. "They believe all ghost to be 'evil ectoplasmic manifestation of post human consciousness.' They thought that ghost were only driving by their 'obsession', every ghost has one, and can only cause trouble. Little did they know that Danny Phantom's obsession, MY obsession, was protecting those I love and care about." I closed my eyes and held back tears. "But I failed. They died because of me and I couldn't stop it." I whispered my voice cracking. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Robin smiling sadly at me.

"It wasn't your fault Danny. You didn't know that was going to happen." He explained softly.

I looked away and sighed, trying to dry up my tears. "But it was my responsibility as a Hero to protect people...and I couldn't even do that."

"But you DID protect people. All the way up to that day, you were saving peoples lives, risking you life or umm afterlife?" I nodded. "To save innocent people. Even the other day you saved us from a major butt kicking with Cinderblock. You are a Hero through and through." Robin said giving my shoulder an gentle squeeze before dropping it to his side.

I stared at him confused for a moment. I couldn't answer him right now, so I just nodded slowly.

Robin's eyes narrowed again as if in thought. "This...does explain a lot. Like why Slade was after you." He stared at me confused. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Slade apparently got a device from my arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius, called the Plasmius Maximus. It cancels out my powers. It use to be for only 3 hour, but apparently he upgraded it to 12 hours. Slade used it on me so I couldn't Go Ghost to defend myself." I explained with narrowed eyes at the memory.

"I see, Is this 'Vlad Plasmius' a ghost as well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "Half ghost like me, but yes."

Robin was surprised my my remark. "Half ghost like you? Do you know who is human half is?"

I scoffed and glared. "Of corse I do. Everyone knows his human half." When everyone just stared at me blankly and sighed. "Do you guys know Vlad Masters?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Vlad Masters!" Cyborg explaimed. "Isn't he a billionaire?"

I nodded. "Yes. He got his ghost powers way back in Collage, so he is more powerful than I am. But I can be very witty and thats mainly how I kept winning any fights."

When they stared at me shocked I sighed and gave up. "Nevermind. But if Vlad Masters comes to the door, Call me right away so I can kick his sorry ass for giving Slade that stupid weapon." I growled out.

Robin nodded. "Sure."

I looked over and saw Starfire over by the couch still trying to prosses everything I said. I sighed knowing what I needed to do. "Starfire." I called out softly. I got her attention and she turned to look at me.

"Yes, Danny?"

I sighed and looked her right in the eyes. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I lost my temper...but my answer still stands." I quickly added in when she opened her mouth her eyes bright. I watch as she visibly deflated.

Everyone laughed at her expression and my quick comment. I smiled softly. "Now...I was wondering..." I said turning to the Titans. "Can I head back to my room please? I'm...very tired." I said softly as I looked at them with calm eyes.

"Sure thing Danny." Robin said with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah, if you need anything, let us know." Cyborg said. "Oh and just to warn you." He said with a teasing tone. "Don't trust anything food-wise that Starfire gives you." He grinned.

I chuckled softly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that noted." I walked to the door and into the hallway heading to my room for some long deserved rest.

**~ I hope that didn't go to fast with that. I thought that was a good and unique way expose Danny to the Titans. Let me know you thoughts! Please and Thank You!**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


	16. Revelation

**Opps Sory about that XD again. wrong chapter...I have a feeling it wont be the last time either XD**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 16 ~ Revelation**

**Robin's POV**

I watched as Danny walked out of the living room heading toward his bedroom. I went over what I had just learned in my head.

Danny Fenton was Phantom.

Danny is wanted for a crime he didn't commit.

His family is dead.

And he is still in pain from it.

I sighed and closed my eyes shaking my head. The poor kid. Alone and on the run for his life right after every single person he has ever cared about died right before his eyes. How is he still sane. I had no idea what I would do if everyone I ever knew and loved, died. To be honest, I don't even want to think about it. I opened my eyes and looked at my team members who were all looking a little depressed. probably from the same reason I am. I saw Raven look at me with a raised eyebrow. I realized something then.

"You knew, didn't you." I stated to Raven with a small smile.

Raven nodded slowly. "I learned maybe an hour ago. Right after Danny blew up at us, I went to go and check on him to see if he need to talk to anyone, but when I arrive in his room, he wasn't there. I saw green flashes up in the clouds to I went up there and saw Danny, as Phantom, releasing stress. When he started repeating what Starfire said, I figured it out. It's not hard to miss either. Their body structure, voice-if a little echoey, the intensity in his eyes, and if you flipped his hair color and eye color, you have Phantom." Raven said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Cyborg spoke up. "Yeah, and how when he was in the medical bay his heart rate and body temp was WAY too low for a normal humans. And the rate at which he was healing. He was barely limping when he was walking even after fracturing his ankle only yesterday."

"Yes." I said nodded. "It makes sense...but...how did he get ghost powers anyway?" I asked looking at her.

Raven held up the recording device again. "He told me that as well."

Starfire floated over and smiled. "May we hear how Not Friend Danny became dead but yet alive at the same time. It's very strange to me."

Raven nodded and looked over at Cyborg and B.B. "Want to hear this as well?"

They both nodded quickly, then Raven hit play for the first recording. We all listened to it in silence. When it was over we were just about as shocked as the first recording.

"Wow" Cyborg said after a moment with wide eyes. "That must have been painful to have your whole DNA structure complete-or at least mostly-rearranged."

I just nodded slowly, agreeing with him.

We were all silent for a moment and I sighed softly. "We I see him again...I'm going to need to apologize. And then the next step is going to be trying to clear his name." I said softly realizing that we would need to try and show the world that Danny never did kill anyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement, still not wanting to talk.

"Maybe we should all hit the hay for the night." I suggested with a weak smile. "We can all talk more in the morning."

The other Titans nodded again and left to room throwing back a few 'good nights' to everyone, leaving me standing there alone with a calm Raven. I turned to her and sighed. "So you also believe that he never kill them huh?"

Raven nodded. "I could tell by his emotions while I was talking to him, that he was telling the truth the inter time. I knew that if I let at least you hear the recording you would at trust me."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. If you trust someone, which is rare ever, then I can trust them too. You tend to be less trusting then me."

Raven chuckled. "I highly doubt that Robin. It's nearly impossible to get you to trust anyone."

"Hey! Thats not true...Is it?" I asked confused.

Raven smiled calmly but didn't answer, instead she turned and walked to the door. "Go to bed Robin. Something tell me that we are going to be needing all our energy tomorrow."

I narrowed my eyes. "A bad feeling or a good feeling?"

Raven paused and turned to look at me with a blank expression. "I...can't tell. I just know something is going to happen." She said and turned back and left the living room. But before the door slide shut behind her I could hear her say "Good Night."

I was left standing in the room by myself, left to my thought. Normally Raven can tell if something good or bad was up. Being unable to tell is nerve racking. I shook that off then turned and headed to bed myself.

I believe Raven is correct when she said something big is going to happen tomorrow. For some strange reason, I have the same strange feeling in my gut.

~Sooooo Sorry for the late post but I have been busy as hell. And also sorry that this chapter is so short and boring, but I'm quiet sure that you are all ready for some action soon, am I right? Well see you all next week. Maybe. With school starting I'm going to be posting a little later. but for now TA!

Rej aka TigerWolf1103~


	17. New Look

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 17** ~ **New Look**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in though the wall of windows. I laid on the bed for a few more moments, after having been woken, to make sure was completely awake before I got up and stretched. I glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was only 9:34am. I sighed contently, now that I was fully awake, then walked out of the room and down to the living room.

I stepped inside when the doors swung open and I saw that all the Titans were already up and about. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Raven was floating in the air, cross legged, and reading a book. Robin was in the kitchen washing dishes and Starfire was floating around as if she were looking for something.

When the door swung open everyone froze and turned to look at me. I narrowed my eyes as them and just kept myself from snarling at them. _Geez, does everyone have a staring problem this morning._ I thought to myself.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I shivered, grossed out, when I saw that just about everything in there was covered in a weird, blue mold. I reached in and grabs something that WASN'T contaminated, that happened to be a red apple. I took it and walked over to the sink, Robin stepped aside so that I could wash the apple off.

I nodded my head in thanks to him. When I was 100% sure that there was nothing that could make me sick on it, I took a bite out of it and walked over to chairs at the counter. I sat down and I noticed that everyone was still staring at me, nervously.

I sighed into my half eaten apple and swallowed the bite in my mouth. "You know..." I began softly. "It's kinda rude stare." I said calmly rotating the apple in my hand as I studied it.

They all jumped at the sound of my voice and looked even more nervous. I raised an eyebrow as their particular behavior. I then realized why they were so nervous.

They were up something. I sighed and lowered my apple down some. "Alright." I said bitterly. "What are you all up to?"

Starfire approached me with a smile on her face. "'Not friend' Danny, We were all hoping to go shopping today to find you some new clothes." She said excitedly.

I glared at her. "And what happens to be wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"

Robin cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I guess I should answer you question with another question..." At my blank expression, he quickly continued. "How long have you been in those same clothes?"

My eyebrows creased when I realized what he was saying and I thought about it. "I..guess ever since I left home..." I said slowly.

Robin nodded as if he had been expecting that answer, which he probably was. "And just how many changes of clothes do you have?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, staring at me calmly.

I hesitated again and looked down at the apple. "Just this." I said softly.

Robin nodded again, seeming proud that he was right about something. "And that is why we are taking you shopping. 1) Your clothes are probably VERY dirty. 2) They more than likely stink. and 3) Starfire insisted." He said that with a sigh.

Starfire grinned widely and her hands were clasped together in excitement. "So when you are finished with the eating of breakfast, we can all go out to the Mall of Shopping and find you some new clothes!"

I stared at her nervously and glanced at Robin. He smirked. "You wont be able to get out of this one. We all agree and Star will keep pestering you until you comply." He said looking highly amused.

I sighed in defeat. "I guess...I could use something new the wear." I said slowly.

Starfire squealed in delight and went to crush me in a hug, but before she could I quickly raised up my hand with ecto-energy covering it in a warning. I glared at her in spite. "Oh..." She said slowly as she back off a few steps, her eyes widening. "I forgot that you do not like the touching."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Damn strait." I growled out. "And don't try that again. Just be happy that I'm even agreeing to going shopping for clothes. I normally try to stay out of sight, in case someone recognizes me as the missing Fenton boy for Amity Park. Dead or Not"

Starfire's face was one of shock and hurt. She nodded slowly. "I understand. Please forgive me."

I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself. Once I had control of my anger, I looked up to see the Titan's staring at me with mixed expressions ranging from shock(Cyborg), fear (Beast Boy), amusement (Raven), and irritation (Robin). I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck and looked back at the table. "No need to say your sorry. I just don't like being touched. It's okay to forget things...it's only human." I said softly.

Even without looking up I could tell that they excepted my apology, when the atmosphere relaxed somewhat and most of the tension melted away. I smiled softly and let my own body relax.

I looked down at my hand to see the half eaten apple still sitting in it. So I quickly finished i,t then got up, and threw the core away in the trash. I turned around and saw that the Titans had gotten back to what they were doing before I walked in. I looked down at my watch around my wrist and saw that it was already 10am. I hesitated then turned at looked at Starfire nervously.

"So...when were you wanting to head out?" I asked softly, still not sure with going out into public.

Starfire's green eyes brightened and she ran, or flew, up to me and grinned. "Whenever 'not friend' Danny wishes to go."

I mentally groaned in agony. "Might as well get it over with now." I said miserably. She yelled in excitement and she turned and flew to the door and out of the living into the hallway at high speeds. "Who the hell gave her sugar?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at Robin.

Robin shrugged and smiled softly. "She's always like that."

I looked at him with a bit of fear. "Then I'd hate to see what she's like when she IS on sugar." I stated glancing nervously at the door in which Starfire had vanished through.

Robin laughed and shook his head. "Trust me. You don't want to." I smiled softly and shook my head slowly. "I guess we had better catch up with her huh?"

I nodded and morphed into my ghost half. "Yeah. I don't quite know my way around the city yet."

When all the Titan's got up and walked out the door to go find Starfire, I trailed behind them smiling in my head. _They are like one big family._ I thought wistfully, missing my own. I quickly sobered at the thought of my long dead family and friends. I watched from behind as the Titan's all laughed at each other and and shared jokes and thoughts. I remembered when Sam, Tucker and I would do things like that. Carefree and always happy.

But all that changed because of a damned explosion. It took everything away from me. All that happiness, love, and hope...obliterated. I closed my eyes and shook the thoughts out of my head. They were gone, I need to get past them.

But it was so hard to do. I think the death that impacted me the most...was Sam's. To be honest I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend that very same day too. But that is now all a dream. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky as we walked out of the Tower. The sky was clear and only a few fluffy white clouds were floating in the air.

"Hey, Danny? You okay man?" I heard a voice ask me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Cyborg and the other Titan's looking at me with worry and confusion. I must have really spaced out.

I managed a weak grin at him. "Yeah. I'm fine, I was just thinking that all."

Cyborg looked a bit doubtful but he nodded anyway. "Well alright, But were getting ready to head out now."

I nodded and floated myself off the ground a few feet. "Alrighty then. Let get a move on."

They all nodded and smiled. Starfire, whom was practically bouncing off the wall with excitement, grabbed hold of Robin and they took to the air. Beast Boy shifted into the form of a Pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and took off after Starfire and Robin. I glanced at Raven who was watching me intently. I blinked in confused at her.

"You okay Raven?" I asked as I floated a few feet high.

Raven blinked, looking as if I had brought her out of a trance. "Uh, Yeah I'm fine." She said then took the air as well. I watched her with deep confusion. Her expression made me think that she was hiding something. I quickly shrugged it off and followed after the Titans.

When we came over the city I quickly turned invisible. I saw Raven glanced over at me, or in my direction, with confusion.

I floated over next to her. "I don't want to ruin your heroic reputation by letting you all be seen flying peacefully with a criminal." I said simply.

Raven nodded slowly in understanding.

We arrived the the mall a few moments later and landed in front of it. I phased into the building and into a bathroom, still invisible. When I checked to make sure the restroom was empty I changed back into my human form and walked out into the hall to meet up with the Titans.

Star quickly ran into a store and we all followed her. I stared looking through racks of clothes. After about a few moments I held a few white long sleave shirt with a blue oval the center of the chest, several pair of black jeans, a black belt with a circular ice blue colored stone buckle, and a black jacket with a hood.

Starfire practically threw me into the changing room to try on the new outfit. Quickly changing into and looked at my reflection. My eyes widened slightly. I looked a lot different in these new clothes than my old ones. I glanced at my old clothes that were sitting on the bench then back at the new ones. _Man my old clothes look liked crap_. I sighed then smiled. Guess this mean I also have to change my ghost outfit as well. Now that people know what it looks like, I need to change it...again.

Over he past year that I had been running and hiding, I have gone through 3 different costumes, trying to hide.

I stared at my refection for several minutes, the I slowly lifted one of my hands and moved my hair out of my face. I stared at the 4 inch long star that sliced across my right eye. I traced it gently with my fingers as I looked at it for the first time, in a really long time. I had mainly grown out my hair so that other people and myself could not see it. In my mind, it was a reminder of what happened. To me it was hideous. I hated having to look at it and know what I had lost to gain this.

I stopped in my ministration to the scar and shifted my hand, letting my hair fall back into place. I stared a moment longer at my refection before my eyes zero'd in on another excesory of mine.

My necklace. The ring that I have given Sam to hold onto for me, was still on the chain around my neck. I smiled gently at it and reached up to touch it.

"Come'on Danny! Let see what it looks like on you!" Came Starfires voice from outside the dressing room. I jumped slightly, and dropping my hand back to my side, I turned my back to the mirror and stepped out of the dressing room so the Titans could see the new outfit.

Starfire was bouncing up in down with joy her hands clasped together. Robin nodded, apparently pleased with my new look. Beast boy grinned and gave me a thumbs up. Raven was...well silent and just staring blankly. Like she normally does.

Cyborg whistled low and smiled. "Now thats what I call and extreme make over. Now all that need to be done is the Hair on-"

"No." I cut him of bitterly. "My hair stays." I said glaring at him.

Cyborg quickly put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright, Alright. Don't bite my head off, please."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry. It's just, I grew out my hair for a reason, and I don't plan on changing it." I explained softly.

Cyborg nodded in understanding. "Your talking about the scar, airn't you."

I nodded slowly in answer.

Cyborg smiled and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch away from it. He quickly pulled his hand back and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry forgot. But anyway, Danny. I understand that you are trying to hide the scar from the world...but it isn't going to make it go away."

I looked up at him and blinked. "I know...I just don't like to look at it...and I hate it when other people stare at it. It's...unnerving in a way. It makes me feel ashamed." I said softly and looked at the ground.

Cyborg sighed and I saw him shift his feet slightly, as if he were uncomfortable. "Yeah, I understand. When I became half robot, I was always trying to hide it as well. I was ashamed and I was afraid on how people might treat me. Just for being different. But I over came what other people thought of me. Besides, there is an old saying that I fallow. 'Those who care don't matter, and those who matter don't care'."

I looked up at Cyborg for a moment, and a small smile broke across my face. "I see what you mean. And that is a very wise saying to go by." I said honestly.

Cyborg nodded with a warm smile on his face. "Yeah. As long as I have friends who like me for who I am, then I have nothing for be worried about."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Alright...well I'm going to go and get back in and get changed so we can buy these clothes." I said as I turned around and walked back into the stall. I looked back at my refection one last time before I got back into my original outfit. I came back out with the new clothes in my arms and walked up to the counter and waited while the casher rang up everything.

Once they bought the clothes I went into the next restroom and got changed. I came back out and threw my old clothes in the trash, no longer seeing any reason to keep them. I meet back up with the Titan's in the food court.

As I walked down the hallway I could feel the eyes of just about everyone in the room. The girls were staring at me with dreamy eyes and the boys were all glaring at me for drawing their girlfriends attention away from them. But even so, all the eyes on me were unnerving me greatly. Fear of being found was racing through my veins like a high speed race car. I came up to the Titans and glanced around nervously seeing that most of the girls in the food court were now staring at me with heart in their eyes.

I shivered and looked away.

The Titan's all laughed. They all walked over to a Pizza food place and got themselves a few pizza's. Then they turned to and empty table and sat down. I joined them hesitantly.

Cyborg smirked at me teasingly. "Man, all the girl in this room are practically drooling over you."

"Dude! Thats so not cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed looking offended. "What about me? I have good looks too!" He turned to a group of girls and gave them the 'eyebrow'. The girls glared at him, then huffed and walked away. "Aww man!" He said with a defeated look. "How is that Danny get all the girls?" He mumbled.

I sighed softly, I grabbed my own slice of pizza once everyone else got one, and leaned back in my chair. "I don't want all these attention. And I have no interest in any of the girls around here." I said softly my gaze on the table as I took a bite out of my pizza.

The Titan's all stared at me blankly.

"So...your gay then?" Robin asked slowly

I almost chocked on my bite of pizza. My gaze snapped up to his. "No, I'm not gay. I'm just not looking for love anymore."

He nodded. "Why not? Did you ever love somebody before ?" he asked.

I glanced around the table to see that they were all staring at me waiting for my answer. I looked back at the Table sadly. "Yes. I did."

Robin raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Mind telling us who the lucky girl is?"

Cyborg quickly cut in. "'Did'." he asked slowly. "Past tense."

Robin looked shocked as he stared at me. "What happened to change your mind about her."

I shook my head placing my slice of food back down on the table, only one bite taken out of it. "I never changed my mind. I still love her. It's just...she's dead."

The Titans all looked at me shocked and guilty for bring the subject up. "Sorry." Cyborg said softly. "We had no idea."

I shook my head. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Beast Boy quickly cut it. "So...umm, how about we all go and do something else?" He asked nervously looking like he was trying hard to fins something to change the subject with.

That reminded me. "Yeah...I have a favor I want to ask of you, almost like what we were just doing."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Fire away."

I smiled softly. "I wish to change Phantom's outfit as well." When they all stared at me surprised I quickly continued. "Seeing as how the world now knows what his new outfit looks like I wish to change it again so that no one will recognize me. When ever I was on the run and my new outfits got exposed, I would normally change it again to try and hide." I explained.

"Ohh. I see what you mean." Robin said slowly. "Well... If you can give of a design we can get it made for you."

I smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks...And I already have a new costume in mind..."

**~ There is Chapter 17. Not much action, but It will be come Soon. Within the next 5 chapters at the most. lol. Well see you all next week for my next chapter. TA!**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


	18. Phantoms New Look

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 18 ~ Phantoms New Look**

**Raven's POV**

I waited outside of Danny's room along with all the other Titans. Once we had gotten back from the mall we all pitched in to get his new outfit made for Phantom. Now that we had it made for him, he was inside his room putting it on. We were all looking forward to see what it looks like, even me. Although I would never admit it out loud.

When Danny's door slide open we all stared as he stepped out. _I have to say, her certainly pulls this outfit off_. I thought with smile.

Danny, in Phantom form, has on a long Black cloak, much like mine, but an ecto-green circular stone that was the same color as his ecto-energy connected it together instead of a red one and the trip brushed against the floor covering his feet unlike mine. His black hood was pulled up over his head so you could see his pure white hair peaking out from under it, and the eerie green glow of his left eye. Danny shifted his arms so that his cloak fell open. The inside of his cloak was as white as his hair, and his outfit was a black long sleave shirt that clung to his body showing off the muscles underneath with his famous DP insignia on his chest, white finger-less gloves, black jeans with white stitching and a white belt with a ecto-green stone just like the one on his cloak, and black combat boots.

Even I couldn't keep my self from staring. Not in the 'Oh my god, he's hot!' way, but that he looked nothing like he use to. If we didn't know better, I bet we would all have jumped on him and demanded to know what he had done with Danny, but we knew that it was him.

"Well?" Danny asked, I could hear the self-consciousness in his voice. I quickly learned that he was honestly just a shy teenage boy underneath that ice cold heart of his. I smiled to myself.

BB was the first to answer. "Dude, "He said his mouth handing open. "Is that really you?"

I could see a faint pink hue appear on his cheeks. "Uh, Yeah. So I guess that it's a good outfit?" He asked slowly.

We all nodded. BB still had his mouth hanging open. "Beast Boy...A fly is going to land in your mouth if you keep it hanging open like that." I said in my bored monotone. He quickly snapped his mouth shut. We all chuckled.

Danny smiled softly then reached up and pulled the hood of his cloak off so that his white hair was now completely visible. He rubbed the back of his neck and was looking down at the floor with nervousness. "So, now that we have made the new outfit, what do we do now?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Cyborg grinned and rubbed his hands together. "How 'bout we see how well you fight with your new outfit. Got to try and get use to it, don't ya?"

Danny looked up at Cyborg and a smirk appeared on his lips. "That sounds...fun. Battle training is something I haven't done if a long time..." He trailed off slightly getting a distance look in his green eyes.

"Sweet! Race ya too the training room!" Cyborg said as he turned and ran down the hall quickly.

I watched as Danny snapped out of his thoughts and a mischievous grin appeared. "Your on!" He called after Cy. then softer he said. "Now, I'v always wanted to try this..."

I was about to ask what he meant, when he grabbed one of the sides of his cloak and swished it around in front of him, disappearing in a swirl of green smoke. I blinked in surprise and looked around. He was no where to been seen. _Teleportation_? I asked myself. _Going to have to ask him when I see him._

I looked over at the other Titans to see them just as confused and surprised. Then they all grinned and then tore off down the hallway after Cy, all yelling and making bets to see who arrived first. Danny or Cyborg.

I smiled and shook my head slowly. Danny was starting to warm up to us, I could tell by the soft gleam in his eyes.

I turned around with a soft smile on my face, as I walked after them.

Hopefully this friendly atmosphere hanging from the Titans can thaw Danny's heart out and make him more friendly and less cold to everyone.

**Short chapter but I though that it was somewhat good. Next chapter will be in Danny's POV again so that you can see his opinion of the Titans. Hope to see you all next week!**

**Rae**

**TigerWolf1103**


	19. Training

**PS: this is NOT and Danny/Raven replationship story. What they have is more of Brother/Sister love.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 19 ~ Training**

**Danny's POV**

I was in my room changing into my new outfit that the Titans made for me. I quickly threw on my black and white cloak, courtesy of Raven who took one of hers and modified to for me. I clipped it together with the green stone that rested right at my collar-bone.

Cyborg and Robin created the stone as a built in tracking device, and an emergency caller. If I were to find myself in a tight bind, all I had to do was add some of my ecto-energy into the stone and it will send out a distress call strait to the Titans communicators. Only I could activate it because he was keyed into my own ecto-signature. It's nice to know it had a few other things it could do as well.

The green belt buckle stone was of my own design. I had it made to help hide my ecto-signature so I couldn't be tracked by any ghost hunting devices. It also has a few other uses.

Starfire made the jeans for me. She got some regular black jean then took out the black stitching thread then put it back together with white thread for me. She took my logo off my old outfit and put it on the long sleeve back shirt that clung to my body, but was flexible enough for me to move freely without restraint.

Beast Boy went out and to me the white finger-less gloves and the black combat boots because my old ones looked like shit. Not kidding, the soles were worn down so bad that I was able to feel the floor beneath my feet.

Once I was completely changed I took a deep breath and walked over to the door that I knew all the Titans were waiting on the other side of. Once I got to the door it slide open and I stepped outside and looked at the 5 Titans standing outside in the hallway. I immediately felt nervous and shy, just like my old self back in Casper High. The shy, nerdy, clumsy Danny Fenton.

I looked around and saw that they were all staring at me, BB with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. I shifted so my cloak parted slightly, revealing what I was wearing underneath.

"Well?" I asked, breaking the unnerving silence, hearing the shyness in my voice. I mentally kick myself for making myself sound soft.

"Dude, is that really you?" BB asked staring at me with shock and awe.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly with my own self-consciousness. "Uh Yeah. So I guess that it's a good outfit?" I asked slowly hoping it would work for a new look.

BB's mouth was still hanging open, making more nervous. I was about to tell him that if he doesn't close his mouth, a fly was going to fly into his mouth, but Raven beat me to the punch.

"Beast Boy...a fly is going to land in your mouth if you keep it hanging open like that." she said in her usual bored-like tone of hers. I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing when he quickly snapped his mouth shut, but a smile still managed to creep across my lips. I reached up and pulled my back and rubbed the back of my neck out of habit, looking at the floor.

"So, now that we have made the new outfit, what do we do now?" I asked, forcing a weak chuckle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cyborg rubbing his hands together. "How 'bout we see how well you fight with your new outfit. Got to try and get use to it, don't ya?" he said with a grin on his face.

I looked up at with and smirked at him. Challenging me is not a wise idea. I'll wipe the floor with him. I thought. "That sounds...fun. Battle training is something I haven't done if a long time..." I said when I started to think about the last time I was training. It was with Sam and Tucker out in the park the night before the accident. I always trained at night in the park because no one was out at night in fear of being attack by a ghost.

Cyborg snapped me out of my musing with another challenge. "Sweet! Race ya to the training room!" He said and I looked over and saw him running down the hall.

I let a wicked smirk appear on my face. _Ohh this was going to be a __**Blast**__!_ "You're on!" I yelled out to him. Then I smiled wider. "Now, I've always wanted to try this..." I said softer, then reached over and grabbed one side of my cloak and whirled it in front of me, quickly teleporting myself to the train room, 2 floors down, in a heart-beats time in a swirl of green smoke. I truly have wanted to try that. I've seen the fruit-loop, Vlad, do it before but never got to try it out for myself.

I stood in the empty training room with a smirk and cross my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall, waiting for Cy to appear so I could crush his ego. He should know better than to challenge a ghost to a race, especially if they can teleport like I can.

I stood there waiting for about 3 minutes, then Cyborg huge muscle and robotic body barreled through the door way with a grin on his face.

That is, until he saw me leaning against the wall with my own smug grin on my face.

"What...but...how...when?" He said, stuttering over words with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh please." I said, unable to keep myself from rolling my eyes with my arms still crossed over my chest. "You should know better than to challenge a ghost, who can teleport in the blink of eye, to a race." I said teasing him with a smug tone.

I watched as his shoulder sagged with defeat. "Dang." He muttered with a pout just as the other Titans filed in behind him.

I chuckled and shook my head in mirth as I continued to smirk at him. "Live and learn." I said as I pushed off the wall, letting my cloak cover my body, hiding it, then walked over to him. "Now, what type of training exercises do you have?"

Cyborg seemed to cheer up a little bit more as he grinned. "Well we need to find out what time of powers you have and see what we can build off of them." He said with a shrug.

I nodded and floated myself a foot off the ground. "Cool, where do you want to start?"

Cybrog smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "Alright then, Mr. Hot-Shot. Start with your simplest power then work your way up to the strongest."

I nodded. "Alright, I'm using my easiest right now, flight, so my next power it this." I turned intangible and sunk through the floor. Then I flew forward a few feet and phased back up and appeared behind the Titan. They were all staring at when I was at before with curiosity, so I cleared my throat, quickly getting their attention. They turned around and stared at me with raised eyebrows and surprise.

"Intangibility." I said simply. Cyborg quickly started typing that down on his arm with a smile.

I then flicked myself into invisibility for a second before reappearing. "Invisibility."

I held up my hand and called forth my ecto-energy, forming a green ball of energy in the palm of my hand then I turned and threw it at a target that was on the wall on the other side of the room. "Ecto-evergy, or ecto-blast. Whichever you prefer."

Next, I turned to a new target and raised my hands in front of me then shot icicles at the target hitting the bulls-eye dead center. "Ice powers."

I then created a green dome over me. "Shield." I let the dome fade away and then I closed my eyes and focused with creased eyebrows.

3 more of me appeared and opened my eyes and smirked at the Titans. "Duplication." We all said at the same time. Then re-absorbed them.

I held out my hand and materialized my scythe in my hand, then I twirled it like baton. "My scythe. I'll show you all its abilities later." I said calmly with a smile, missing the feel of my favorite weapon in my grip.

I paused and smiled. "I...think that is all of them." I said with a smile as I landed back on the ground in front of the Titans.

They were all staring at me eyes wide with awe and wonder. I cleared my throat to snap them out of their state of mind and smiled sheepishly at them. "So..." I trailed off unsure of what to say.

Robin looked at me curiously his masked eyes narrowed. "What about that strange power you used that day we first meet?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I blinked confused at first, then I realized what he was talking about. "Oh you mean my Ghostly Wail?"

Robin was the one to blink this time as he stared at me along with the other Titans. "Ghostly Wail? Is that what you call that horrendous noise?" He asked.

I glared at him for insulting my most powerful attack. "Yes. And I would ask you not to insult it again. That is my strongest attack and it could kill me if I'm not too careful. I can use that attack only twice before I pass out from exhaustion and revert back to human." I said then I turned and pulled the hood of my cloak up. Now, I'm going to head up to my room." I said as I walked to the door.

Only to be stopped. "Danny, wait." Robin called out, making me pause, mid-step without turning around. "Look sorry about insulting you attack, but you have to admit that it very..." He trailed off in search for the right word.

"Creepy?" I offered with a monotone.

"...Yeah. Again, I didn't mean to offend you." I heard him say, a bit closer this time. I felt a small smirk play across my lips as I turned my head to the side and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was standing probably only 5 feet away with a pained expression on his face. I then realized how much it took out of him just to apologize.

"Apology accepted. Now...who's up to go out to eat?" I asked turning around to face then as I crossed my arm over my chest.

That earned a chorus of happy shouts and grins. But of course, Robin had to be a party pooper.

"Alright...but under one condition." Robin said with a smirk on his face. I stared at him cautiously. "Well two condition really." I raised an eyebrow at him now wary of him. "You show us that move, that Ghostly Wail, and you tell us a little bit more about yourself. We each get to ask you one question about you and you have to answer it truthfully." I glared at him my eyes hardening. But when I opened my mouth to tell him no he added something else. "We can go out to eat where ever you wish and we'll be paying."

I glared at him my eyes narrowed slightly. _Damn he throws a hard barged._ I thought. I sighed softly. "Fine. Deal." I said. Robin smirked and folded his arms back across his chest, waiting. I stared at him as if he lost his mind. "You don't honestly expect me to use my attack inside, do you?" I asked with a horrified expression.

Robin blinked at me confused. "Why not?"

I stared at him my eyes wide. "Do you not remember how powerful my attack was? I brought down that cement monster with ease...do you not fear for your home's safety?"

Robin slowly let his arms drop back down to his side, realization crossing his face. "Oh...I guess that would be a bad thing then."

I scoffed at his obvious remark. "Yeah, well I'll meet you all outside."And with that I grabbed one side of my cloak and whirled it in front of me teleporting again, but this time appearing outside, flying above the Tower. I floated down and landed on the roof to wait for the Titans. After standing for a moment, they all filed onto the roof and stopped next to Danny. "Alright, so do you have someplace bare and wide open so that I don't have to worry about harming anyone?" I asked as I looked around the horizon.

"Yeah, there is a canyon about 2 miles to the east." Robin said as he pointed in the general 'eastern' direction.

I nodded and floated up off the ground and started to fly in that direction. "Good, that will be fine." I didn't even glanced back once as I flew to the Canyon and landed in the middle of it. Then the Titans landed not too far behind me after Cyborg and Robin behind carried by BB and Star. Once they were all here I raised an eyebrow at them. "Remember what I told you all last time?" I asked with a hint of teasing in my voice.

They at first looked confused then Raven reached up and covered her ears, triggering all their memories and they reached up to cover their ears as well.

I nodded once I was satisfied then turned and planted my feet firmly on the ground and took a deep breath, feeling up my lungs until they felt as if they were about to burst. I unleashed my Ghostly Wail as strong as I could. I watched as the green sonic waves exiting from my mouth created a wide trench in the ground and kept going until they slammed into the side of a canyon wall, making it crumble under the force. I forced myself to keep wailing until I felt myself becoming drained of energy, and then I quickly cut myself off so I wouldn't change back.

I dropped to my knees and panted heavily, feeling the drops of sweat slide down my face and onto the dry ground beneath me. As I took in deep lung full's of air I could faintly hear the Titans shuffling around me. I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to glance up to see who it was.

Robin was staring at me with shock, wonder, awe and nervousness all at the same time. "You okay?" He asked hesitantly. I was too busy trying to regain my lost oxygen to answer to I just nodded. "You didn't have use so much power if it was going to drain you like this."

I forced a small smirk onto my face that said 'yeah I know. I just did it because I'm stubborn like that.' He took his hand off my shoulder and held his hand out to me, offering to help me back up to my feet. I smiled up at him gratefully and reached up to grab his hand and let myself be pulled up. Now that I mostly had control over my heavy breathing I could finally talk.

"Thanks...now...about...that...pizza." I said between panting breaths, causing all the Titans to crack up laughing, minus Raven who just smirked softly.

"Alright, let's go and eat so that we can ask you our questions." Robin said with a smirk and walked over to Starfire. I nodded and slowly took to the air, careful not to rush myself and flew at a steady pace with the Titans.

I was about to turn invisible but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked over to see Raven flying beside me. "Don't. Now would be a good time to start showing the world that Danny Phantom is not a bad guy." She said softly looking at me with her serous lavender-purple eyes.

I hesitated then sighed and nodded slowly in agreement.

Besides. It had to happen sometime.

**An There is Chapter 19. Longer this time. It helps makes up for the short chapter last time. =). Well Never few chapters and the REAL action will begin *evil chuckles* Bet you all wonder what I have in store for Danny-boy and the Titans eh? Well, it's not my plan, I'm giving all the credit for what happens sometime in the next few Chapters to my Evil Muse. I figured I'll go ahead and introduce him, seeing as how he is the true evil mastermind behind this story.**

**Dan Phantom **

**Yeah, I bet your all wonder what I'm doing with someone as crazy and evil as him right? Well I'll let you all think that over for a while alright my friends =D.**

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	20. Slades Plan

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 20- Slade's Plan**

**No One's POV**

Slade sat on his throne under Jump City staring down at the man standing before of him. Slade's eyes had an amused light to them as he listened to the Man.

"So you want me to get Phantom out of your hair, is that it?" Slade asked he voice sounded as if he were smiling.

The Man standing in front of him was hidden in the shadows his red eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face. "Yes. That boy has been a thorn in my side for longer than I could remember." He said with a hint of irritation.

Slade nodded. "Alright. I believe I have a plan for young Danny-boy. I know the perfect way to get him to leave you I personally would have wanted him as a new apprentice...My last few have been...troublesome."

The man snorted. "That isn't going to work. The boys is too stubborn. Best bet is to kill him off to prevent any furture problems from him."

Slade leaned back on his throne his hands folded together as he rest his chin on them. "Very well. I will set my plan into motion emidantly. The sooner the better."

The man chuckled and nodded his head in appreciation. "Splendid. I will be hanging around, because I wish to see how this 'Plan' works out."

Slade nodded. "Alright. I need you your help with getting things set up anyways."

The man raised an curious eyebrow, his crimson eyes shimmering with evil glee. "Anything to get that little Rat out of my hair."

Slade chuckled darkly.

**Ohhhhh I wonder what Slade has planned...don't you? hehe I don't personally like this chapter, but It needed to be added in my oppinion.I bet your also wondering who the Mystery Man is right? hehe Well your going to have to wait. This story will have a total of 31 chapters ^^. I layed everything out for the story and I have every thing completely planned out.**

**Well Anything from Dan Muse today?**

**Dan Muse: Mmmm...I can't wait for MY chapter to come up...I very much injoyed helping to write it..**

**Me: *rolls eyes* of course you are...Well anyway...See you in the next Chapter! TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	21. Story Time

**Seeing as how my last chapter was so short I will put up the next chapter for you.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 20 ~ Story Time.**

**Danny's POV**

We all landed in front of the Pizza Place and walked over to an empty table. I was still in my ghost form with my new outfit on as I sat down in between Raven and Cyborg. I kept my hood pulled up over my head to hide from the on lookers who apparently wanted to find out who this new character was hanging out with their town Super Heros. I was so nervous that my leg was bouncing slightly uncontrollably underneath the table.

I listened as the Titans talked and chattered among themselves and tried to decide what they wanted to order. Before BB and Cy could start their classic argument, which I learned very quickly that it was a normal for them, I quickly told the Waiter that we would have one veggi, one all meat, and one with just pepperoni on it. When the waiter vanished inside with our order I looked up at the Titans from under my hood.

"Alright," Beast Boy said leaning in closer with a goofy grin on his face that reminded me of my dad's grin. "Story time. I'll go first." I nodded and forced a weak smile onto my face. "Why were you so upset the first day here when Cyborg and I were arguing over pizza?" He asked curiously.

I hesitated and looked down at my lap the smile now gone from my face. "My two best friends...Tucker was the meat eater of the group and Sam was the veggan. They were always arguing over what was better, meat or Veggies." I said softly. I glanced up to see Beast Boy's ears had dropped slightly and he look guilty for bringing it up.

"Aw dang, Sorry. I now see why that argument might have put you off." He said softly rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

I nodded slowly and smiled at him softly. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright now, my turn. I hope my question won't bring up any bad memories like grass-stain over there." Cyborg said with a smiles pointing at BB.

"Hey!" BB said with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was an accident." He mumbled softly causing me to smile softly. Titans aren't so bad once you get to know them... I thought trailing off as I snapped down on with a a snarl. No, I'm not here for friend ship.

"Now, for my question," Cybrog said snapping me out of my thoughts. "What's the most annoying villain, or in you place, ghost, have you ever fought?"

I couldn't help a grin play across my face. "Ahh, that's a tricky question. There are several to be honest, but the most annoying out of all of them is the Box Ghost." I said with a small grin. "You all meet him once. That one ghost in the overalls that you saw the first day we meet. The one that I sliced with my Scythe and you thought I killed him."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "That guy? The one that seemed to have that strange obsession over boxes?"

I nodded. "Duh, hint the name _Box Ghost_. Heck I hardly even have to try to beat him anymore...I'll admit the it was harder once my family died, because I no longer had access to any Fenton Thermos's so I was a pain in the butt to get him back into the Ghost Zone, but once I got my scythe It was once again a piece of cake." I said with a nonchalant shrug and I smiled.

They all nodded and quieted down a little. I looked at Robin, Starfire and Raven to see who would ask me the next question. Starfire was the one who decided it was her turn.

"Not friend Danny, I wish not to bring forth the pain of memories but...I would like to hear a little more about your family...if that is okay with you?" She asked her voice softly and only carried a hint of her usual hyperness.

I stared at her for a second before smiling slightly. "Sure." I nodded slightly at her. "Well I'll start with my family. My Mother and Father were Amity Park's ghost hunters. My mother was the most lethal of them with a 9th degree black belt and wicked aim with her weapons. My mother was always kind and caring, if a bit blind to some things. My father on the other hand was always a goof. He was clumsy and if someone even mentioned the word 'ghost' it was like telling a little kid that Santa was standing on their front porch. But my father meant well and always put the needs of his family first." I sighed softly at the memory of my parents as I looked up at the sky above us and watched as the clouds floated by over head as I continued.

"My sister, Jazz, was the brains of the whole household. He was always using some form of psychology on me to try and help with my problems. When I first got my ghost half only my two best friends knew about it. But Jazz figured it out on accident. There was this new teacher at our school that was supposed to be helping the student body during 'Spirit Week' but instead of making everyone happy, everyone started to get depressed. Even me. I learned that she was a ghost who feed off of other people's misery. Jazz found out about me being half ghost sometime that week, but I didn't learn that she found out till months later. Jazz is the overbearing, over protective type of sister. Always trying to go out of her way to try and help, but not really being much help, if anything she made it worse."

I started chuckling and closed my eyes. "I remember when she tried to help me fight ghost one week. Ahh it's funny now that I look back on it. Jazz accidentally sucked me into the Fenton Thermos 3 times that night. I sucked myself into it once just because I knew it was going to happen anyways." I laughed softly and shook my head slowly.

"My two best friends were with me when I gained my ghost half. They were the best friends anyone could ever ask for. They always stood by my side even when I kept trying to push them away. Tucker was like a brother to me; we shared everything and did everything together. Only he was a bit of a womanizer and couldn't seem to catch a date with any of the girls in school. I on the other hand, had crushes but mainly tried to keep to myself. I remember I once tried to ask Paulina out, but I had such terrible control over my powers that I ended up turning my pants intangible causing them to fall to the ground." I chuckled and blushed slightly at the memory. "Boy was I embarrassed."

I opened my eyes again, my chuckled dying away, and looked sadly back up at the clouds. "Sam...Sam was the girl that I loved more than life itself. I would have giving myself up to Skulker and end up as a pelt at the foot of his bed as long as she was alive and safe from harm. Sam was smart, beautiful, independent, outgoing, clever, and so many other things. She was Goth and an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Sam had dark raven hair and lavender eyes that someone could get lost in. The thing is about her is never piss her off. She wore steel-toed combat boots and wasn't afraid to use them." I felt a small smile feather across my lips. "I would have given anything to have been able to save them. I think that I still would do anything to get them back." I said softly and looked at the Titans whom were all staring at me with mixed expression.

I quickly cleared my throat to try and snap them out of their state of mind. Cyborg spoke up. "Man, sounds like you had it good back in your old home. And once again, sorry about what happened to them."

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and smiled at them. "And like I said before...don't worry about it. Now, who's next?" I asked looking between Raven and Robin.

Raven spoke up. "What can you tell us about...the Ghost Zone." She asked staring at me with her calm eyes.

I smiled relieved to find a subject I'm more comfortable with. "The Ghost Zone is the flip side of the Human world. In the Ghost Zone looks mostly like swirls of green with purple floating doors everywhere. But each door leads to another ghost home or 'Lair' as we call them. Some ghosts even have their lairs on floated rocks. Over half the ghosts in the Ghost Zone hate me while the other half, are my greatest Allies. The Ghost Zone has a big history much like the Human world does. But I'm not interesting on going over history right now so I'm going to skip that." I said with a smile. "Is that good enough for you?" I asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

Raven nodded slowly her expression thoughtful. Robins turn. I turned to him with a smile. "Next." I said teasingly.

Robin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, now for my question...Who was the hardest person you EVER had to face against?"

I tensed up at that and I felt my eyes harden. I quickly went over my choices to tell him. I decided to be somewhat honest. "Myself." I said simple, hoping for him to drop the subject.

Robin looked at me with a quizzical expression. "Not good enough. Come on, you gave most of them a story. All you're giving me is one word. Plus I wish to know how you ended up fighting yourself. Did someone clone and evil copy of you? What happened?" He pressed, making me clench my hands into fist so tight, that I started to cut into my palm.

"No...I do have a Clone but she is traveling the world right now. And I will NOT talk about HIM." I bit out, glaring at Robin my eyes ablaze with rage. "Now… I'm heading back to the Tower. I see you when you get there." I said as I quickly stood up and turned away and took off into the sky, launching off at my top speed, no doubt leaving a crater in my launch site.

Once I was in the air I headed straight to the clouds and floated there, not caring that I was getting wet. To be honest, the cold water from the cloud was helping to cool me off. At the memory of my alternate future self it quickly reminded me of what could have happened if I had gone to live with Vlad. He was the main reason I let everyone think that Fenton was dead in the first place.

No Fenton, no Vlad.

I snarled and quickly teleported myself back to my room in the tower in swirl of my cloak. I appeared in my room and stood there for a second before walking over to my bed as I changed back into my human form.

I sat down at the edge of my bed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and leaned back so that I lay across the bed. Dan is one thing I will not talk about. It only reminds me of what could have been. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, wanted to take a quick nap to calm myself.

Hopeful I'll be in a better mood when I wake up.

**~ There is Chapter 20! WHOO HOO! **

**Alright, there is something in this chapter, something that Danny said that should be somewhat of a spoiler for something that's going to happen in the story. If at least 2 people can 'quote' the correct thing, I'll bring Danielle into the story. ^^.**

**Dan muse:** What! You're going to bring in that little Runt?

**Me:** I will if 2 people can find the right quote. And I happen to like Dani. *smiles*

**Dan muse**: Whatever. *grumbles*

**Me**: Sounds like someone is jealous. *Grins*

**Dan muse**: Am not! I just don't see why you should bring her in.

**Me:** Uh huh. Yeah sure, but anyways! Good luck and see you all next week! TA!

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	22. Confession

**Congradulation! Two people managed to give the correct quote! Danielle will appear later into the story. =D**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 21 ~ Confession**

**Raven's POV**

I watched in surprised as Danny shot off into the sky at incredibly high speeds. I blinked a few times before turned my head to look at Robin whose expression was that of shock and confusion.

"Dude...I think we just hit a touchy subject." BB said his ears dropping slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Cy said bitterly.

Starfire was staring up at the sky where Danny had shot off at, her eyes sad. "Maybe...we should do the apologies?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, give him his space first, and then apologize to him. We must remember that Danny is still as human as all of us and is still going though an emotion stage. It is sometimes best to let them cool off first." I said calmly.

Robin finally came over his surprise and looked at me. "I don't know what could have made him snap like that...I just wanted to know the hardest person he had ever fought before...when he said himself; I thought it was like a clone or something that he had to fight like we did once. But judging from his reaction, it's not that..."

I shrugged nonchalantly though inside I was concerned. "Maybe. But he is the only one who can answer that for you. And I don't think he is willing to talk about it just yet. Must still be a sensitive subject."

Robin nodded, and then the waiter walked up with the pizza and placed it on the table. "Danny never got his pizza." he said softly glaring at the Pizza in front of him. BB, Cy and Star already grabbing their slices.

I sighed then reached over and grabbed a few slices and put them in a box. "I'll take this to Danny. Meet you all back at the Tower." I said as I flew up into the air and headed off into the direction of the Tower. When I came up to it I phased myself into the hallway and walked down to Danny's room.

I stopped in front of his door and knocked gently. "Danny, it's Raven. I brought you some of the Pizza that you never got to eat." I called out. I waited a few long seconds before the door to his room slide open some. And I could see Danny's face. His eyes were averted away from me and he seem deeply trouble.

"Hey Raven. Umm thanks, but you didn't have to bring me anything." he said, is voice soft and strained. I nodded and held out the box to him.

"I'm aware but you still need to eat something." I said calmly to him. A pause then "Do you wish to talk about anything?" I asked gently.

Danny's eyes flickered up to mine before looking away again, and then he stepped to the side, allowing me entrance into his room. I walked inside, and placed the box of pizza down on the bed, which apparently Danny had been laying on before I came in due to the ruffled sheets. I turned to see Danny standing by the wall window staring outside, his eyes distance and deeply troubled.

"What is it with you?" Danny asked, his voice devoid of all emotions.

I looked at him with creased eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. "You're nothing like the other Titans. You're calm and seem to be the most understanding out of all of them. They seem to jump into things without thinking them through. With them I end up being tense and wary. With you...I'm calm. You radiate calmness and peace that the other's seem to lack...I seem to always find myself telling you things that I have never shared with anyone..." He opens his eyes and turns to look at me with sad eyes. "What is it with you that does this to me?"

I stared at him honestly surprised by his speech. It took me a moment before I could answer. "I was raised by the Monks on Azirath, they thought me that those who keep a level head and calm mind tend to be the most successful. I also have to be calm because my powers are controlled by emotion." I said softly.

Danny stared at me for a moment longer, his eyes still trouble but yet thoughtful, then turned back around and look out the window. The room passed in calm silence for a few moments, I could sense Danny's inner turmoil.

Finally, I heard a heavy sigh from Danny. "He is the reason why I allowed people to think Fenton is dead." He said softly. I was confused for a few nano-seconds trying to figure out what he was talking about, and then I remember the conversation at the Pizza Place with Robin. "If they knew Fenton was alive, they would have brought him to the only man left on the planet for him...but then that would lead to a terrible future..." Danny closed his eyes. "In an accident similar to this one...I was sent to Vlad Masters to live with him as he was the only one who could hope to understand what I was going though...I was so depressed with the loss of my loved ones, I asked Vlad to remove my humanity so the pain would go away." Danny's hands clenched and I walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly.

Danny took a shuddered breath, calming himself, before continuing. "When I asked him to remove my humanity, he complied and ripped out my ghost half. Sadly, my ghost half was in just as much emotion pain and it took out its pain as a form of rage on Vlad. It ripped out Vlads ghost half as well and fused with Plasmius...creating the most evil ghost on the planet. Dan Phantom was created and after he killed my human half and destroyed Vlads home, forcing him into hiding, He went out and leveled the earth and the Ghost Zone in a rampage."

My eyes widened in understanding. Himself... that's what he meant. He had to fight his future self who was the most evil ghost in the world.

"Clockwork, The ghost Master of Time, was asked to destroy me to try and prevent that future. Instead, he helped me. But in the process he sent me 10 years into the future to face against my alternate future self. I barely made it out alive. Sam and Tucker managed to get away by removing their Time Medallions, which sent them back to our time. I wasn't as lucky. Dan grabbed me before I could remove it and phased into my body, keeping me trapped in that Time period."

I mentally gasped and stared in awe. "You can do that? Phase objects into people's bodies?" I asked curiously.

Danny shrugged. "I donno if I can…I have never tried it myself." When I nodded in understanding he continued with his story. "Dan then threw me into a Ghost Portal he created, and sent my floating helplessly tied up, right in my enemies arms. The beat the crap out of me until I unleashed my Ghostly Wail, which I wasn't suppose to learn till 10 year later. I managed to brake the binds and then I was promptly smacked in the head with one of my parents inventions." He chuckled softly seeming a bit fond of that memory. "That was the 3rd time I had been smacked in the head with that stupid thing…" He said with a sigh of contentment then his expression turned bitter.

"Jazz found out about Dan, who was in my time period trying to solidify his future, and sent the Booooo-merang with a note attached to it to tell me about Vlad's portal. I went out and found Vlad. He then removed the Medallion from me and I popped back into my time, just as Dan was getting ready to blow up the Nasty Burger. We fought and I won…barely. Nasty Burger was about to blow, but my powers were weakened to I couldn't go ghost to save them. Clockwork stepped in just in time. He then turned back time back to the Test and I gave the Answers back to Mr. Lancer without cheating….I promised my friends and family that I would never turn into that...and I plan to take the promise to the grave with me." Danny said bitterly. He then turned and looked sadly down at me. "I would kill myself before allowing that future to even have a slight chance of happening again."

I nodded slowly. "I understand." I said softly.

Danny chuckled bitterly turning away from me. "How?"

I sighed and looked away. "When I was born...the Monks did a reading on my future...I was born to supposedly to destroy the world and kill all of man kind...My father was the devil so I'm half demon." I explained softly, honestly glade that it was now all a part of the past.

Danny turned to look at me with surprise, then he chuckled softly, he eyes softing. "Ah...I see. Then I guess you would understand, wouldn't you." he said closing his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Maybe that another thing about you that seems to draw me in... is that we shared similar futures. All of Death and Destruction."

I shrugged slightly and felt a small smile appear. "Mayhaps. Fate is always cruel to those who least deserve it."

Danny nodded and smiled then frowned and reached up to rub the back of his head nervously. "I guess I should go and apologize to Robin and the others for snapping at them..."

I smiled and walked towards the door. "They should all be back by now...when you're ready, we will be down in the living room." I said as I stepped out of the room.

"Raven, wait!" Danny called panic in his voice. I stopped and turned to look at him confused.

"Yes?"

Danny was still standing by the window staring at me. "Let's keep this conversation between ourselves please." he asked nervously, obviously fearing the other Titans reaction. "And thanks for…being like a Sister to me…It's a greatly missed feeling."

I internally chuckled at him but kept a calm face on. "Alright, but remember that Titans still accept me even though they know that I was suppose to destroy the world...I know they would do the same for you." I said, and then smiled softly. "And your welcome" I then turned and walked down the hall leaving Danny to his thoughts.

**~Chapter 21...wow...I'm surprised I got this far...but sadly only a few chapters left T_T...OH WELL! It still is my favorite story so far...and my most popular as well...Right Dan Muse!**

**Dan Muse**: Mmmm there are quite a bit of viewers to this story...maybe I should t-

**Me: **GAAA! NOO! DONT SPOIL ANYTHING! *grins nervously* Don't mind Dan Muse! He's just being his normal Evil self! He he he, Now on with the story before Dan ruins our perfect ending!

**See you all next week! TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	23. Deal or No Deal

**I wish to thank my new Beta**, **knighthawker**,** for helping to bring up this chapter. He gave a few ideas for it to help make the chapter longer and to make it a bit more interesting. **

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 23 ~ Deal or No Deal.**

**Danny's POV**

I watched as Raven walked down the hall away from my room with a gentle smile. I truly did think of Raven as a sister. She will never replace Jazz but she does have that effect like Jazz did. Yes I know I acted like I disliked my sister but that's all it was, an 'Act'. I loved my sister and always looked to her for help, whether it was school work or fighting a ghost. Jazz always knew the right things to say to cheer me up, when I was feeling depressed. Hell who wouldn't fel depressed when they constently saved a town that was never grateful. Jazz and my two friends were always the one to get me back on my feet and keep protecting my town. Without them I would have more then likely givin up a LONG time ago.

I turned and walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, looking up at the ceiling with a soft sigh. I missed Jazz lecturing me on my grades and coming home with injuries from ghost fights. She would always bandage me up if it was bad enough. I smiled at a particular memory of Jazz glaring at me with narrowed eyes when the house was called for me falling asleep in class again. Jazz ended up answering the phone seeing as how my parents were out patrolling the city for any ghost activity. She knew I was out hunting ghost but she didn't understand why I had to go out for EVERY ghost. She said I should let some of the other Ghost Hunters deal with it once and a while.

Well blame my damned Hero-Complex for being unable to sit on the side lines for even one battle. I honestly tried a few times to sit by and watch Valarie as the Red Huntress or my Parents try to fight a ghost, but I couldn't. My heart told me to fight and protect, so that's what I did. Plus it was pitiful to watch them get their butts kicked. My parents had the hardest time try to catch the BOX GHOST. And Valarie was always getting knocked off her hover board by Skulker or other ghost that came along. Although she did managed to catch the Box Ghost ONCE.

I ended up invisibly stealing the Thermos from her and released him into the ghost zone out of concern for what she might try to do the pithetic little blue ghost. I gave it back to her later that day. While she was at work, I flew to her house and placed the Thermos on her bed, then got the hell outa dodge before she got back.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes taking a deep breath with a smile on my face. I missed being a hero for a whole year. I was on the run for so long that I never could stay in one place for the long before Vlad or the GIW showed up hunting me down.

Vlad: for me to become his 'Son/Apprentice'. And the GIW: as a science experiment.

I felt myself slowly drifting into a doze, getting lost in the positive memories of my past, when I almost jumped out of my skin because the Alarms started going off.

"Damn it." I muttered as I quickly sat up giving myself whiplash. I hissed in discomfort as I looked around the room at the blaring sirens. My blue stone on my belt was flashing softly in time with the alarm. The belt had gotten modified as well so that is I get stuck in human form I can use it to call for help as well. I got up and bolted to the door just as I heard a knocking on it. I swung the door open to see Beast Boy standing there. The little green Titan's eyes were narrowed and serious looking, even though he was out of breath from obviously running to my bedroom door.

"Trouble, at the Fair Grounds and Town Square!" He said panting heavily.

I nodded and we ran down the hall, me trailing behind him seeing as how I didn't quite know my way around the Tower just yet. We ran into the living room where we meet up with the rest of the Titans. I glanced at Robin who's expression was serious as he gazed that the screen in front of him.

My gaze meets everyone's slowly. "What are we going to do?" I asked as I morphed into Phantom.

Robin looked at me startled look for a second before he looked serious again. "We're going to have to split up." He said looking at all of us.

I looked at the screen to see two red blinking dots, one in and open space, that must have been the Fair Grounds, and one in the middle of the city. After staring at the dots for a few seconds I looked at everyone. "I'll go solo at the Fair Grounds." I said quickly. They all stared at me with shock. I sighed with irritation. "You guys work better as a Team. I'm a solo player." I explained softly. "I'll be more comfortable being alone."

They all seemed a bit hesitant, but finally Robin nodded. "Alright. Danny will take the Fair Grounds while we take the City. Titans Move!" And with that Robin and the rest of the titan members turned and ran out the door. Raven paused at the door, looking back at me with a deeply trouble expression, before following them out.

I turned and looked back at the dot with creased eyebrows. I don't know why I wanted the Fair Ground, something just told me that it was the one I should go to. After staring at it for a moment I turned intangible and flew out of the Tower and heading off in the direction of my claimed location.

I arrived at the Grounds a few moments later and lowered to the ground, hovering a few feet from the ground, next to the Ferris Wheel. I paused in the air, letting my cloak close around my body as glanced around before I started flying around slowing in search of what had set off the Titans alarms. My ghost sense hasn't gone off so I knew it wasn't a ghost. That marked off all my my enemies and just left the Titan's.

I froze in mid-flight when I heard a chilling laughter.

"Danny-boy, you have changed your look. I like it. It's more suiting for you." A familiar voice from behind me said. I whipped around to see someone that got me tangled up in this stupid mess anyways.

Slade.

Damn it.

I snarled at him. "What do you want now Slade?" I asked, bring my ecto-charged fist up in front of me. I quickly scanned him over to see if he had any Plasmius Maximus's on him, not wishing to be left defenceless like last time I met the guy.

Slade brought his hands up in a calming gesture. "Now, now Danny-boy. I have not come to fight you."

I growled out at him."I find that hard to believe." After conferming that there were no Maximus's on him, I jumped up and swung my fist him that was still charged up with my ecto-energy. I landed a solid punch and sent him skidding back a few feet, his head twisted to the side. I still hovered a few feet over the ground and then I quickly fired serveral ecto-blast at him then followed behind them with a raised fist.

Slade stepped aside while striating out his head, dodging all the blast. I was right behind them so I swung my fist at him, hopening to catch him off guard. But he saw it coming and grabbed my fist before it could hit him. I glared at him and twisted in his grasp lashing out at him with my foot. Without releasing my fist, he grabbed my foot with his other hand and then swung me around and sent my fly through the air.

I slammed into a wall, causing it to collapse under the impact. I fell to the ground and landed, smacking my head of the hard ground as the chunks of brick and cement tumbled down around. I lifted my head up some so I could push myself back to my feet, but one of the pieces of brick smacked me on the head. When it hit me I felt a sharp sting and the impact caused me to hit my head on the ground again, making me see stars. I quickly pushed myself up to my feet swaying slightly from dizziness. I shook my head back and forth trying to clear it. I felt a small trail of cold green ecto-blood tricking down the side of my head from my hair. The brick must have cut me opening a little.

I looked up at Slade with narrowed eyes and went to leap at him once more. But when Slade spoke again I paused.

"Danny-boy, I told you before, I do not wish to fight. I only wish to make a deal with you."

I growled, badly wishing to knock his lights out. I just need to get my hands the the damn guy first. "And why would I listen to you?"

Slade eyes were smirking at me and he shrugged his arms up. "Maybe because I have found a way to bring your family back…" He said casually.

I froze my ecto-energy dyeing away. I stared at him with shock, my eyes wide with disbelief. "W-wha?" I asked sounding stupid even to my own ears.

Slade chuckled and walked towards me. I hardly even cared or noticed I was so surprised. "I said I could bring your family back. You would like that, wouldn't you Danny-boy?"

I was still staring at him with surprise as I took all this in. "How?"

Slade reached out and patted my head causing me to flinch away and glare at the offending hand. He must know that I hate being touched, so he was probably doing that just to get on my nerves. And he was succeding. "I have created a 'Time Portal' that allows me to go back in time. But it only works once." He informed me teasingly. "So you have a choice, do me a favor and earn the chance to save your loved ones…or don't."

I narrowed my eyes at him with anger, not believing a single thing he said. But I still wanted to check and see. "I want to see proof." I snarled out quickly relighting my hands with ecto-energy.

Slade chuckled again and reached behind him and pulled out a small device. "I thought you might want some evidence. So here is a live video of my drones working on some last minute touches." He held out a small flat screen about the side of a 3 by 5 note card and showed it to me. I looked at the video that was showing.

There were people, or robots, who were dressed similar to Slade's own outfit that were working on the 'Portal'. One walked right by the screen with what looked to be a small clipboard in his arms, looking things over and checking thinks off. Another one was kneeling down at the base of the Portal tightening up some screws. It looked like any other portal accept for the machine right next to it with a series of numbers going across the monitor with a few keys and buttons. I let the energy around my fist, die away once again. Opened my mouth to ask Slade what the machine was, but he seemingly read my mind.

"That machine is plugged into the Time Portal and it allows me to set the machine to certain time and open it to allow access to the time period." He said with an amused tone.

I paused and looked confused for a second before narrowing my eyes and straitening up looking him right in the eye. "And what would this 'favor' be?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh, it should be fairly simple for someone of you power and position…" He paused for dramatic effect, I mentally rolled my eyes. Typical bad guys. "I want you to kill the Titans."

I stared at him shocked for a second before composing myself. "Kill them?" I asked. I paused before continuing. "That's all?"

Slade nodded staring down at me with narrowed eyes. "Yes. I find it fair. A life for a life. You kill 5 Titans and you gain 5 loved ones. Simple and fair."

I glared at him before looking down at the ground, my eyebrows creased with thought. I was going through all the possiblities in my mind, thinking everything through. After a moment of thought, I quickly came to a solid decision.

I looking up at him and smirking evilly.

"Deal."

**~And there is Chapter 23…Damn…I thought this was intresting. I loved writing the final few paragraphs lol. **

**Dan muse: **And I thought I was evil...maybe I'm rubbing off on you…

**Me: ***coughs and clears my throat* umm well…I'm not gonna answer that…so SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	24. Double Cross: Part 1

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 24 - Double Cross: Part 1**

**No One's POV**

Danny flew through the air after making the deal with Slade. His expression was cold and hard. He knew that the best thing to do was get the Titans into the city to have more room for fighting than the Tower where he was at a BIG disadvantage. He flew over the City, his cloak swaying behind him on a gentle breeze. A small, evil smirk played across his lips as he charged up an ecto-blast in his hand and threw it into the streets below. He heard car alarms blaring and people screaming below him. The smirk on his face grew wider.

Now he just needed to wait.

Danny decided to cause some more destruction to the city while he waited for the Titans arrival. He seemed to study the ground before throwing another blast at the people running around on the streets, trying to find cover. His black and white cloak billowing behind, him as he flew through the air.

He blew up cars and knocked over a building or two for good measure. Rubble littered the street as he landed on the ground silently to wait. He crossed his arms over his chest and lightly tapped his foot on the ground from behind the wall of his cloak that covered his body.

His pure white hair was now matted and dirty from all the dust that he had managed to kick up into the air while he tore through the city. His neon green eyes were narrowed and emotionless.

A few more moments passed till he heard the familiar sound of and engine. Danny looked down the road to see Robin on his motorcycle and the T-car speeding down the road, heading towards him.

Danny smirked again. "Perfect." he whispered.

He then charged at them, flinging ecto-blast after ecto-blast. The T-car swerved to avoid the blast coming at him and Robin crouched lower onto his bike, picking up speed.

Raven was flying through the air with Beast Boy and Starfire on either side of her. Her face was shocked for a moment when she saw that the attacker was Danny. Her shock passed after a few seconds and her eyes grew just as hard as Danny's.

Danny watched as her eyes glowed and she spread her arms wide letting her black magic incase a car and a mailbox, then she flung it at him. Danny turned intangible and moved out of the way while laughing, before turning tangible again.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS DANNY! WE TRUSTED YOU!" Raven screamed out in rage. She had been betrayed by a guy once and she was not in the least bit happy to be having it happen again. It hurt far too much.

Danny only smirked and shot an ecto-blast at her. Raven brought a car up in front of her letting his blast hit the car instead of her.

"Yo Dude! Why are you doing this man?" Cyborg called out to him from the side. Cyborg was just as surprised at the others to see Danny destroying their City. He believed that Danny was always the good guy, minus the part at the beginning when they thought he was a murderer on the run. Cy didn't understand what could have happened to change Danny like this. It left him worried, angered and afraid.

Danny glanced at him and without answering, shot his hand up and firing at blast at him. Cyborg ducked and took cover behind a demolished car on its side.

Danny ducked out of the way when Beast Boy dove at him in the form of a falcon with sharp talons and screech in anger at him. Beast Boy couldn't believe that this was their friend. Weather he wanted his friendship or not, that was now their enemy. It was Tara all over again. When Tara betrayed them it was because of Slade and out of fear of losing control over her powers. And instead of looking to us for help, she ran to Slade. BB doubted that Danny went to Slade for help with his powers; he had a very good control over them. So why would he do this to us?

Danny sneered at Beast Boy and shot him in the back with his ghost energy sending him tumbling to the ground, and changing back into his human form.

Robin flung some of his miniature bombs at Danny as he speed by him on his motorcycle. Robins teeth were bared with anger. Another betrayal. Another lie. Even he was starting to trust Danny more and more as he spent time with him, learning about him and his life before coming to Jump City. Robin was honestly hurt and angered that Danny would do this to them.

Danny brought his hand up to shield his face as he turned intangible once more as the bombs went off, the blast going though his body but not hurting him. Danny lowered his arm before shooting at him and blowing up the tire of his motorcycle, causing it to swerve dangerously and fall over skidding across the road.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled and flew over to help. Her thoughts weren't much different from the rest of them.

Danny gasped in surprise when a blue canon beam blasted past him, missing him only by inches. He turned around with shock to see Cyborg with his arm canon aimed at him. Danny snarled at him and flung a blast of his own just missing Cyborg's head, but making it explode behind him sending him flying to the side with a startled yelp.

Danny paused when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned to see Raven glaring at him. "Why Danny? Why are you doing this?" She asked her voice lased with ice. When Danny didn't reply, only stared at her emotionlessly, she snapped. "WHY! WE GAVE YOU OUR TRUST! WE ARE TIRED OF BEING BETRAYED!" She snarled out and tackled a surprised Danny, sending them both careening to the ground.

They slammed into the ground with such force that dust and debris became air born, The dust was so thick that you could not see the two of them within.

"Raven!" They all called out covering their mouth from the dust, coughing slightly.

You could see a faint flash of green and black energy before the dust settled a few moments later.

Danny standing over an unconscious's Raven, who was lying on the ground with a small circle of blood surrounding her. Danny had a small cut on his cheek with green ecto-plasmic blood leaking from it and down his face. Speed healing was quickly taking care of it. He was staring down at Raven's motionless figure with a grim smile before taking off into the air, going after the other Titans.

Danny looked over and saw Cyborg helping to get Beast Boy up, and Starfire was helping Robin away from the damaged bike they were all staring at Danny and Ravens body with pure horror on their faces. Danny let a small smile play across his lips before taking a deep breath. You could all see the Titans fear on their face when the saw what was about to happen.

Danny let loose his Ghostly Wail. The green sonic waves admitting from his mouth traveled across the short distance to the Titans. They all braced themselves for the impact but that still didn't save them as they were thrown backwards into a building. Danny kept on wailing until the building crumbled and collapsed onto the Titans motionless figures, burring them.

Danny panted heavily for a few moments trying to regain his lost strength. When his heavy breathing slowed down to the normal pace, he looked up at the building, which was now a pile of rubble.

Danny let a small grin spread across his face as he eyes scanned the destruction he caused. He reached up and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, hiding his eyes. The smiled vanished when he heard clapping coming from behind him and turned to see Slade walking down the road, clapping his hands together.

"Very good, Danny-boy. At first I thought you weren't going to be able to follow through with this. I'm impressed." Slade said coolly as he walked up to Danny, stopping only a few feet away from the teen.

Danny looked at the man, his eyes still hidden. "Alright. I killed them, now I want my end of the deal." He said bitterly.

Slade tilted his head to one side an amused glint in his eye. "You seemed so happy when you were defeating the Titans…now you seem upset about something."

Danny snorted. "Why wouldn't I be? I have nothing left to play with." Danny said as a small smile appeared across his face.

Slade nodded slowly his eye narrowed. "Good point. Now follow me back to my lair so that we can get started." Slade turned around and started walking though the demolished city. Danny followed behind him, briefly glancing at Raven's motionless figure as he passed.

You could see the smug smirk play across his lips. You could only hear two faint words that he whispered softly to himself.

"Too easy..."

**~Damn…I have no idea what to say xD But please do not kill me or Dan Muse. **

**Dan Muse: **Yes, because if you do we will never be able to finish the story…and I still want my favorite chapter to come up…

**Me: ***rolls eyes* you really are looking forward to that chapter.

**Dan muse: **Yes I am…This is my second favorite chapter.

**Me: ***chuckles* well of course it is! Danny is acting like YOU!

**Dan Muse:** I told him I was inevitable! *smug smirk*

**Me:** *laughs*

**Well, I will see you all next week! TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice **


	25. Double Cross: Part 2

**Sorry about the late update, I am a Senior in High School so I am having to also work on my Senior Project. I am doing mine with 'Survival in the Wild.' The judges say that I am the only person to do something like this so far so I am very nervous and wanted to please them so I don't make a horrible first impression of this subject. So I might be a bit late in my updates but I will try to get them in on time.**

**But in other news...for those of you whom are wishing to kill me...a wod of advice *chuckles nervously* kill me and I'll never be able to finish the story or bring Danielle in...So...you might want to think before killing moi, eh? *giggles***

**Dan muse: I still think she shouldn't be put in.**

**Me: Too bad! Deal with it Hot Head!**

**Dan muse: ...-_-...**

**Enjoy the story!**

**I Do Not Own DP or TT**

**Chapter** **25: Double Cross- Part 2**

**Danny's POV**

I trailed after Slade as we walked in the underground tunnels under Jump City. I kept all of my emotions locked up no matter how chaotic they might be so I do not alarm Slade in any way. I could tell that some of the tunnel systems lead to the sewers. I managed to keep myself from jumping or flinching with the sounds of water dripping from the ceiling.

We walked in silence with only the sound of our footsteps and the dripping water echoing around us, making me tenser. After walking for about 10 minutes I noticed that he were now approaching a metal door at the end of the tunnel.

I kept a few paces behind Slade so that I could keep an eye on the creep. I don't trust him. Even if he is supposed to have a Time Portal to help me save my family, he was still a creep and a villain.

We came to a stop in front of the door and Slade reached over to a control panel next to it and typed in a few numbers. When the door slid open, Slade stepped to the side and gestured for me to go in first. I glared at the man from under my hood as I cautious passed him and walked into the room. I stopped 5 steps into the room and looked around. The room was about the size of a grand ball room in one of those old fancy movies about the past with kings a queens.

The only light in the room was coming from the open door behind me as it filtered into the overly large room. I scanned the room, landing on the Time Portal on the other side of the room.

I flinched when the doors behind me slammed shut, leaving me in darkness.

I lifted my hands out of my cloak, careful not to let it fall open, and lit my hands with ecto-energy for light.

The small make shift light sadly didn't illuminate very much. I could only see in a twenty foot circumference. I slowly walked forward my green eyes scanning the area around me.

I continued to walk forward till I saw the Portal appear in front of me. I paused 15 feet away from it, my eyes narrowed.

There was a duo of claps behind me, then the place was lit up with lights that were handing from the ceiling like chandeliers. I dropped my hands, letting my ecto-energy go out, and turned around to see Slade standing behind me, his hands raised in front of him. He was the one who clapped.

"This is my lair. And that is the Time Portal." Slade said. He dropped his own hand and placing them behind his back. The man reminded me so much of Vlad that it was creepy.

I looked back at the Portal that was now fully visible since the lights were on. It looked just like it had in the clip that Slade showed me only an hour ago. Only difference is that there was no Slade-bots around. "Your robots are already finished with the touch ups?"

"Yes. They finished up not very long ago. We are the only ones here now."

I nodded my head slowly as I walked up to the Time Portal and gentle brushed my hands over the closed doors.

"So when can I use the portal to get my family back?" I asked slowly, not turning around so Slade couldn't see my smug smirk. I so badly wanted to break into hysterical laughter. "I would like to get them back as soon a possible." I said, managing a calm voice.

"That's what you think, Daniel." Mocked a voice from behind me, which did not belong to Slade.

I whipped around at the sound of the voice my eyes wide with shock.

Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad was standing a few feet off to the side of Slade, whom was now looking highly amused and interested.

I growled at him. "What are you doing his Plasmius?"

Vlad laughed with such malevolence that it sent shivers down my spine. "Why the same reason you are my boy. To go back in time. But instead I will be heading back to my collage days so that after the oaf of a father of yours blast me with that damned portal, so that I can keep my ghost powers, and kill him, making sure that I get Maddie as my own."

I growled at him. "Your really are a sick and twisted up fruitloop. I will NOT be letting that happen!"

Vlad smirked, his read eyes narrowed with evil glee. "Oh is that so? You still think you can beat me? Both me AND Slade, whom by the way set you up so that I may get you down here and kill you myself before I go back in time." He crackled at that folding his arms over his chest. "And you out numbered dear boy. The Teen Titans are dead by YOUR hands so your all alone." He said with mock sympathy.

Why was I not surprised? I will never know. Maybe villains now a days are just so dang predictable. They must be losing their touch.

I felt a smirk spread across my face. "You still think you have a chance at my mother and beating me? Face you fruitloop. You can't kill me! You have tried again and again to kill me in the past but it keeps failing!"

Vlad's eyes narrowed at me his fangs bared in a growl. "You batter watch who you're talking to you Rat!"

I chuckled and reached up pulling the hood of my cloak off my head so that Vlad could see my one bright green eye that was not covered by my hair. "And just who am I talking to? An over obsessed fruitloop that can't get over that he still needs a cat, he will never be able to kill me AND that my mother loved my father more than she ever will YOU."

Vlad snarled and leaped at me with an enraged growl, his hands alight with his pink ecto-energy.

I threw back my head and laughed. I couldn't help it. I felt like a maniac with my own satisfaction. _Oh please!_ I thought, honestly sounding a bit like my evil self. _This is WAY too easy. _ I stepped aside and Vlad zipped right past me. "Too slow, Plasmius." I smirked at him. I grabbed his cape the twisted around and flung him across the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Slade take a few steps back into the shadows to watch the fight.

Vlad flew several dozen yards away before skidding to a stop and glaring at me. For a few seconds we only stared at each other. Till Vlad broke it by laughing. "My dear boy, you truly have gotten better haven't you? Makes me wish that I could turn you into my apprentice instead. But I've given up with that. You have foiled my plans far too many times for my liking."

I narrowed my eyes at him my smirk vanishing and turning into a scowl. "And you have cross me far to many times for my liking either Vlad. You're not getting your hands on that Time Portal."

Vlad smirked. "And just how do you plan to stop me? Eh little boy?" He taunted. His blood red eyes mocking me.

I glared at him before slowly shifting my eyes to the Portal a total of 50 feet away. I gnawed on my lips in thought before smirking slightly. "I know a perfect way."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh. Enlighten me boy. What would that be?"

I looked back at Vlad and glared at him. "This." I raised my hand out from under my cloak and fired.

"NO!" Vlad and Slade yelled at the same time as my high power green ecto-blast slammed into the Portal doors, blowing it up. The lights of fire from the explosion brighten the room and shook it slightly.

I felt the air leave my lungs when Vlad teleported in front of me and punched me in the stomach with so much force that I heard a rib crack. I went flying backwards and slammed into the wall crumpling to the ground with a loud thump and landing on my cracked rib. I cried out in pain and curled up into a ball slightly from the agony of the rib poking my lung. I cracked and eye open and looked over to see Vlad stalking towards me through the pain filled haze that covered my eyes. Vlad's red eyes were beyond furious. He was past the point of rage.

He was livid.

I knew I needed to act fast. I reached up for the green stone on my cloak and grabbed it, lighting my hand up with ecto-energy. I only had a hold of it for 5 seconds before Vlad grabbed me by the front of my cloak and shirt, hulling my up to my feet.

"I'm going to make you wish you had never done that." He hissed out venomously. "And what makes you think your parents would accept you? Remember dear boy. They're _ghost hunters_. They hate ghost like you."

I chuckled. "Oh yeah? that what were you planning to tell mom if you were ever going to change the past? You're a ghost too."

Vlad nodded. "True. But I will change your mother's opinion of me earlier so she can accept me. Ghost or human." He narrowed his eyes at me. "But oh well. The Time Portal might be destroyed but I can always get Slade to make another one."

I glared at him. "I'll stop both of you before that happens."

Vlad laughed and punched me in the stomach again. I couldn't stop the pain whimper that escaped my lips, but I still glared at Vlad.

"Oh and what about your dear Ms. Samantha Manson, hmm? Do you think that she will want you?" Vlad said mockingly as he reached up with his free hand and grabbed my hair in a painful grip. "With this scar of yours, I wouldn't be surprised if they all turned their backs on you."

I glared at him, a pang in my heart. I honestly never thought about my family turning away from me because of a scar. I know my family would still want me…but what about Sam?

Vlad must have seen the doubt in my eyes because he smirked even wider. "Yes. I know that you love Ms. Manson. She is a rather very pretty girl even as a Goth."

I glared at him, his word still ringing in my ears as I punched him in the face. He let go of my cloak and took a step back in surprise. I landed back down on my feet and glared at him with anger. "Don't you DARE ever talk about Sam like that again!" I growled at him my hands clenched into tight fist.

Vlad's teeth were bared, his eyes narrowed. I didn't even have the chance to brace myself when he punched me in the stomach again, sending flying into the air slamming into the ceiling before falling back down with some rocks and stones that broke free. I slammed into the ground hard again turning intangible at the last second to keep from getting crushed under a falling wall of solid ceiling cement.

I pushed myself to my feet and turned around just in time to bring up a shield when Vlad fired an ecto-blast at me. The Energy bounced harmlessly off my shield.

_Come on, come on, Come on!_

I thought impatiently as I watched Vlad assaulted my shield with a stream of ecto-blast. I was waiting for my rib to heal some before I went full out against Vlad. I'm also waiting for-

**BANG!**

The whole room vibrated and threw me off my feet. I looked over to see Vlad and Slade in the same predicament as me. Sitting on my ass of the floor. Only difference is I held a grin on my face while theirs held shock and surprise.

"We miss anything?" Asked Robin as he dropped down from the huge hole in the ceiling followed by Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Nope." I said as I pushed myself up to my feet and brushed dirt of my pants and sleeves. "Just waiting for you guys to arrive to that We can kick some butt. You in?"

Cyborg charged up his arm cannon, Starfire's hands lit up with her own green energy, Robin pulled out his bow staff, Beastboy morphed into a T-Rex and Raven just levitated a few more feet off the ground.

"Ready as ever." Robin said with a grin.

"But HOW!" I heard and enraged yell from behind me.

I turned to see Slade and Vlad standing with shock on their face.

I rolled me eyes and, for the first time since my fight with Raven in Town, opened my cloak. I watched as Slade and Vlad's gaze slide down my body, coming to a stop at my belt.

The Green Stone was missing.

I crackled at their stunned faces. "You HONESTLY thought that I would kill the Titans just to get my loved ones back? You guys real low of me. While I was in that dust cloud with Raven, instead of fighting her I gave her my plan. Then I dropped the stone and the hologram I wanted appeared while she phased through the ground. Just before the building collapsed on the rest of the Titans she shielded them then teleported them all away."

Vlad was the first on to reply. "But how!"

I groaned and resisted the urge to rub my temples. "The green stone on my belt had many uses. One of them happened to be able to create illusions or holograms. Lovely little piece of technology, wouldn't you say?" I mocked with an evil grin of my own at the two villains before me.

"You-you RAT! You tricked us!" Vlad screeched in rage, pointing at me with his black gloved finger.

I chuckled. "Yes. Yes I did." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave my future self's 'greater than thou' stance. "I guess I deserve a cookie, don't I?"

Vlad screeched in anger again, and Slade just looked plain ol' pissed off at me.

I glanced at Robin with a smile. "Would you do the honors?" I asked, bowing low at the waist and sweeping my hands towards the two bad guys.

Robin grinned and let out their signature battle cry. "Titans GO!"

All hell broke loose.

The Titans attacked Slade, while I went after Vlad.

Vlad leapt at me the same time that I jump for him. We lit our hands with ecto-energy and out fist collided with each other's face, sending us both backwards a few feet.

I recovered just a tad bit quicker and I full out body tackled Vlad and punched him in the sternum. I hearing his breath come out in a whoosh of air as I knocked the wind out of him.

Vlad reached out and grabbed hold of my throat and squeezed. I gasped out reached up gripping at the hands that were wrapped around my throat, bruising the pale skin, and threatening to brake my neck. I grabbed hold of his wrist and covered his arms in ice.

Vlad yelped at the cold and let go of my neck and quickly melted the ice with his fire abilities.

I turned intangible and phased through the floor looking for something to use. I saw a metal bar lying on the ground and grabbed it, phasing back up. I appeared behind Vlad who was staring at the ground that I vanished through before with a cautious expression, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Cheese-head!" I yelled and swung the bar downward, connecting it with his shoulder. Vlad howled in pain and turned around blasting me in the chest with his pink plasma-ray. I flew backwards and flipped in the air once to correct myself. Vlad flew at me and punched me in the face sending me sailing backward once again, my legs started to get tangled in my cloak.

I landed on the ground then reached up and unhooked the green stone on my cloak, allowing the material to flutter to the ground around me feet. "Much better." I muttered to myself as I launched myself back into the air.

Now that I no longer had my cloak to restrict my movements or be a haphazard to my fighting, I glided through the air like a rocket, going at my top speed of 200 mph and slammed into Vlad, shoulder to ribs.

Vlad fell to the ground and left a small crater in his wake. I glanced over at the Titans and saw Beastboy still in the form of a T-Rex try to take a bite out of their villain. Slade ducked out of the way and punched him in the jaw managing only to twist Beastboys head to the side slightly. Cyborg was aiming his arm cannon at Slade but didn't fire in case of hitting BB. Raven was flying above ripping chucks of ceiling out of the wall getting ready to fling it at him. Robin was in the process of charge at him with his bow stick.

Talk about Team Work.

I turned my attention back to Vlad who was now standing up in the crater and taking off, flying strate for me.

"Oh. I dont have time for this." I grubbled then took a deep breath. I saw Vlad hesitate mid air his eyebrows creased with confusion. Perfect.

I wailed as hard as I could at Vlad. Vlads eyes widdened when he saw the green waves heading straight for him, but didn't have time to get himself out of the way or teleport. The green waves slammed into him pinning him to the wall behind me. I faintly could hear the room around me began shaking from the pressure of having my strongest move being used within it.

I wailed as long as I dared, with the safety of the Titans still in mind. When I stopped I saw Vlad lying unconscious on the ground half buried within a pile of debris. I slowly floated to the ground, panting heavily, almost completely drained of energy.

When I touched down on the ground I looked over and saw the Titans walked towards me, Slade nowhere in sight.

"Where is Slade?" I asked, my voice hoarse from wailing.

"Escaped. He ran when you used your Ghost Wail. He must have realized he lost." Robin said as he stopped a few feet away from me with a smile. "Glad to see you're still on the good side."

I chuckled softly. "Never planned on leaving it." I straitened up and walked over to my cloak a few yards away and picked it up. I dusted it off before slinging it back around my shoulders and clipping it into place. I walked back over to them with a smile of my own.

I paused for a second and looked over at the destroyed Time Portal. I felt a small wave of depression come across me.

But it was for the best.

Maybe now is a Time for new beginnings.

I turned back to the Titans as the smile came back and joined them in their small circle as they celebrated their victory.

**Oh Ghost. You don't know how hard I was laughing throughout this whole chapter xD Oh Ghost that was fun.**

**Dan muse: And I must agree...You're all probably wishing to hug Rae-Rae right now-OW!**

**Me: *glares* I told you not to call me that! It's just Rae you Hot Headed jerk!**

**Dan muse: *Rubs that back of his head* Well you didn't have to hit me for it Tiny.**

**Me: *Eye twitches* You****'****ve gotta problem with being small?**

**Dan muse: *Smirks* Well ther**e** are a few disadvantages...**

**Me: So? Your point?**

**Dan muse: *Clears throat and turns back to you* Well, we shall see you all next week. Be sure to leave reviews...Rae-Rae over here- OW! DAMN IT! -like her reviews...AND WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME!**

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	26. Payback

**Sorry if this is not one of my best Chapters. It is very short and I am not the best at keeping Vlad in character. But it should be very informative. Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 26 – Payback**

**Vlad's POV**

I watched as Daniel inhaled deeply. In my confusion and wariness, I slowed to a stop and stared at him with raised eyebrows.

That was my biggest mistake.

My eyes widened in horror as Daniel unleashed his pent up breath in the form of a sonic scream-or more of a wail to be honest. The ghostly sound of the wail reached my ears as the blast slammed into me. I was thrown backwards and smacked into the wall behind me. I cried out in shocked pain as the pieces of brick and cement dug into my back.

After a moment of being pinned to the wall and my ears starting to bleed from my ruptured eardrums, the wailing stopped. Now almost completely drained of energy, I fell to the ground several feet below. I groaned in discomfort from my sore body.

I gasped as I felt cement crumble down onto my already battered and bruised body. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to collect my bearings, and process what had just happened.

I lost.

That damned little RAT beat ME! The indignity of it. The brat managed to foil my plans AGAIN!

I opened my eyes and shifted my gaze to the room around me. Slade was gone. He most have fled when Daniel started wailing. Coward.

I watched with rage as Daniel joined the Titans after retrieving his cloak off the ground. I studied each and every one of them as I reached behind my back, and pushed myself to my hands and knees. My hand gripped onto something hard and cold. I pulled it from its holster and narrowed my eyes at the teens. Rage consuming me.

If I fall, I'll at least bring him down with me.

I flung my dagger as hard as I could. I watched it sail across the room, smirking as it slammed home.

**Ohhh! Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA! Care to take a guess on who it hit? I bet they can guess it on the first try- right Dan muse? *turned to see that Dan muse is nowhere to be seen* …coward…**

**But seeing as how this was such a short chapter, I will be posting up Chapter 27 up in a few Days, Estimated between 2-4 days.**

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	27. Blood Battle

**Warning: ****This is a very bloody chapter. Note the Title!**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 27 ~ Blood Battle**

**Raven's POV**

We all gathered around Danny too celebrate our victory against Slade and Vlad. Danny's eyes were sad but he still forced himself to smile. I can understand why he would be depressed. Believing that you might be able to save your loved ones and bring them back but only to find out that was a lie. He was really looking forward to seeing them again.

I walked up to Danny and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, internally happy that he didn't flinch away, meaning that we have made a lot of progress. "It's not your fault Danny. I honestly would have been surprised if he was telling the truth." I said calmly, my voice laced in sympathy.

Danny sighed deeply and turned his green eyes to my lavender ones. "I know, I'm not really surprised eithers...it's just…I so badly wanted them back. I guess I was letting my love overcome logic." He said sadly, looking down at the floor.

I nodded my head and squeezed his shoulder lightly before dropping my hand down to side. "That's understandable. You loved them very much, and it's always hard to let something you love go. Sometimes all you need to do is to let time and friendship, heal your wounds."

I watched as a small smile, the first true smile I have ever seen on him, spread across his lips. "Yeah…I guess you're right. I will always love them…but it is time to move on." He paused and sighed softly again. "I was so scared to before…but for some reason I am no longer afraid."

I was surprised to hear Robin step in. "That's what friends are for. To help you overcome your fears like that." I stared at him with a grateful smile before I looked back at Danny to see him staring at Robin with a look of relief.

"Thanks Robin." He turns to look at the other Titans. "To all of you. You have my gratitude." All the Titan members, minus myself, grinned, and BB gave him a thumbs up. Danny's expression turned thoughtful for a few seconds till he smiled and looked back at Robin. "I believe I owe you a story about my hardest battle. You have earned the right to know about it."

Robin stared at Danny with surprise for a long moment before he broke into a grin. "Sweet. I always enjoyed action stories."

Danny's smile faded slightly but it still remained faintly on his lips. "It more of a…tragedy story than an action." He said softly, a hint of bitterness underneath.

Robin blinked at him confused for a second then he smiled again and patted Danny's shoulder. "Hey, it's over and done with right? Always look on the bright side of things."

"Hypocrite." Cyborg muttered causing everyone to laugh and to Robin blush.

Danny chuckled and shook his head in mirth. "Well I would hope it would be over and done with…although my opponent is still trapped in a Thermos at an old friends place, I don't see him getting out in the near future."

Robin raised an eyebrow surprised. "A Thermos? You trapped you enemy in a Thermos?" He asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Danny nodded slowly. "Yeah. The Fenton Thermos is a device my parents made to trap ghost…but I believe I've told you this already." Danny said teasingly.

Robin smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, you did. I still just find it hard to believe that you can cram a whole body, ghost or not, into something as tiny as a Thermos."

Danny nodded with a calm smile on his face. "True…but anyways, inside the Thermos is my future evil se-"

Danny was cut off when something flashed by me and slammed into Danny's chest. I blinked in confusion at first because I had no idea what it was. Some green liquid splashed through the air, and I looked at Danny till I noticed something black sticking up out of the center of his chest.

A dagger.

And from the position it was in on his body, it had driven strait into his heart - or core, seeing as how he is in his ghost form. I was at first too shocked to do anything other than stare with horror as green ectoplasm-his blood- started to spread rapid around his chest and drip down onto the floor below.

I slowly turned around to see Plasmius, with smirk on his face, collapse on the ground and changes back into his human form, falling unconscious. I turned back to see Danny's surprised expression as his hands weakly raises up to grasp the hilt. He too was having a hard time believing what was happening. His once vivid green eyes were now clouding over with a mixure of pain and confusion as he looked down at the dagger sticking out form his chest. His knee's begain to buckle underneath him and he fell to his knee's, more green blood dripping onto the floor at an alarming rate. His mouth mouth was moving slightly as if he were trying to say something, but nothing came out. Only blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"Danny!" We all screamed.

I ran over to his side, along with Beast Boy, and dropped down next to him, my heart racing into overdrive. Fear and panic running rampent though my body as I watched Danny's body start to tremble violently. He started coughing, hacking up blood as it trickling out of the corner of his mouth and slide down to his chin, dripping onto the floor. His hands on the hilt of the dagger, that was still sticking from his chest, grew slack... weakening.

Danny's body tilted to the side and he fell, lying limp on the ground, his cold ectoplasmic blood pooling into a rapidly growing puddle around him.

"No! Danny!" I cried as the other Titans ran over to help. Robin was making orders to Cyborg to go and tie up Vlad to keep him from trying anything else if he wakes up. I felt my heart constrict with dread as Danny's eyes started to droop down his breath erratic and strained. You could hear the blood gurgling in the back of his throat with each breath he took. I reached out and placed a hand on his forehead that was now slick from sweat.

It was at that point that I knew that Danny needed to stay in his ghost form if we were to even have the slightest chance in saving him. His ghost half was practically dead already, so it would be harder to kill him. But if he shifted back into human form while the dagger was still imbedded in his core, his core would morph into his human heart with the dagger still jammed in there. He would die without a doubt. I had to keep him as Phantom.

"Danny! You stay awake! Stay in you Ghost Form!" I called out to him, his eyes unfocused. BB was on the other side of Danny on his knee's looking like a lost puppy, tears in his eyes. Starfire was standing a few feet away her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes as well. I reached behind me and grabbed the edge of my cloak then ripped off a piece, and then I turned back and pressed it to Danny's chest, trying to slow the bleeding. My hands were now getting stained green with his blood.

He was loosing far too much of it. Dangerously too much.

I felt something wet on the side of my face and I reached up to wipe it away. I glanced down at the wet spot that was now sitting on my hand and saw that it was a tear drop. I was _crying_. I honestly can't remember the last time I cried.

I looked up at Beast Boy my eyes glistening. Beast Boy looked up and our eyes lock.

"W-what d-do we d-do?" He asked sniffling slightly his own tears running freely down his face.

"W-we have to keep him in ghost form." I said quickly, panic and fear thickening my voice. "If he c-changes back he'll…" I trailed off looking back at Danny who seemed to be fighting to stay awake, even though he was in pain. The agony he must be in. It was braking me heart to peices to see a friend in just pain and I couldn't do anything to help. And I couldn't heal him myself because ghost have diffrent amune systems then humans.

"Danny." I called to him. His gaze shifted to mine, breathing growing weak and labored. "Hang on; we're all here for you. Don't let Vlad win. You stay awake for us, you understand." I urged him, still pressing my ectoplasm stained cloth to his wound staining my hands green in the process, pressing around the daggers hilt. Danny's eyes seem to be filling with more confusion along with the pain.

"Yeah dude," BB said hiccupping slightly. "We're all here for you, so don't leave us. I need someone play video games with other then Cy…he's always beating me." He said with a sniffle.

I looked at Danny's face, seeing the confusion etched in his expression. He was so far gone he didn't understand anything we were saying. But I kept urging him to stay awake and not to change...but I soon learned that this was a losing battle.

My heart stopped with something that went beyond fear when his eyes slowly closed and rolled into the back of his head, body going limp.

"Danny, NO! Stay awake!" Robin yelled from somewhere close behind me.

White rings appeared around his waist.

**"NO!"**

"_Time out."_

**He he he he I'm evil…no wait…Dan Muse is evil! This was his idea! **

**Dan muse: ***smirks evilly*** **I was SO looking forward to this chapter.

**Me:** *rolls eyes.* Of course you were…you hate your younger self.

**Dan muse:** Ain't that the truth.

**Lol. Don't kill me! Lol I bet you can't wait for the next chapter eh? Lol well…see you all NEXT YEAR! Naw I'm kidding, I'll see you all next week ^^ TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	28. Just in Time

**Okay Today I have decided to reply to some of my reviews that I gave gotten!**

**Twins of the Earth: **HOLY SH*T! *ducks and hides* Remember! This was ALL Dan Muses Chapter! So don't go after me...and can I have his Thermos back? I wanna shake it =3 lol I personally LOVE to torcher my own Muse with a Thermos. =D Think of it as a Birthday present! Today is my birthday after all!

Dan Muse: …

**Umbra8191:** Thank you! Here is the next update ;]

**nycorrall**: yes, the all-famous cliffies! My friend but yet also my worst enemy. lol. And yes I am well aware of my spelling errors. I SUCK with spelling -_-. and Yet I LOVE english class...how does that work? O.o lol

**janette9a:** Yup! Clockwork is awesome.

**ThePurpleSuperCow:** Yes, Clockwork did have to make an appearence in this story. It is mandatory for later on. =]

**aslan333:** Thank you! =D

**cocoa85715:** DING DING DING! You are CORRECT! xD haha

**Riqis Inna Sunja:** Thank you! =3

**mermaidangel123**: Yesh! Clockwork is awesome! He is needed for later on in the story too. =)

**eltigre221**: alrighty! here is that update xD And thank you! I too love my Muse, he is very fun and devious just like myself xD.

**Kaddy 16:** Thank you! and you shall find out wheather or not the Ghost Child shall die or not! =D

**MiniSoulReaper:** Thanks dude! here is that chapter you were looking for! lol

**MintLat**: Yo! Thank you! Your just gonna have to keep reading to find out! the Chapter your looking for is below ;)

**Leo112:** MWAHAHAHA! My evil side (Dan Muse) was pratically begging to come out so I alowed it to do so in this chapter ^^.

**VampireFrootloopsRule:** Yes, very much so xD. Clockwork has a big role in this story to be honest xD as it will be said in this here Chapter!

**Saiyan Moon Goddess:** Well. I'm a sorry (**Not**) that you dont like my Chapter. I find that readers LOVE stories that go into detail. If you do not, then TOO BAD! Deal with it ;). My story does have drama, not so much to were it would drive me insane, bcause I too hate drama, but their is quite a bit. Drama is what makes the stories fun and intresting. Glad that you like the story though. =D Thank you.

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Previously on DPoJC**

_Raven's POV_

_My heart stopped with something that went beyond fear when his eyes slowly closed and rolled into the back of his head, body going limp. _

_"Danny, NO! Stay awake!" Robin yelled from somewhere behind me._

_White rings appeared around his waist._

_**"NO!"**_

"Time Out."

**Chapter 28 - Just in Time**

**Raven's POV**

I blinked a few times and looked around in confusion at the new voice. But what I saw was everyone was frozen in time. Danny's white transformation rings frozen in place before they could even start to travel across his body. I stood up and turned, looking around with creased eyebrows. _Did I stop time again like before? _I asked myself but the thought quickly fled when I saw that there was someone else, obviously a ghost, floating a few feet away.

The new specter was dressed in purple rob with what looked like the inside of a grandfather clock in his abdomen. The man was holding a staff that had clocks on the top of it. He was in the form of an old man with a blue skin, white beard and a long black scar stretching down his left eye. His eyes were solid blood red and held a look of calamity.

I almost jump out of my skin when he shifted forms from an old man to a toddler.

"Good evening, Raven." The ghost said calmly.

I stared at him suspiciously. "Who are you? Why is time frozen like this?"

The specter smiled. "I am Clockwork. Master of Time. And time is frozen, because I paused it." He said, and pointed at something on my person.. I looked down to see a madiallon around my neck in the shape of a gold and black gear with a CW in the middle. I looked up at him to see his red eyes roaming over to Danny, who was still frozen in mid- morph.

"Why are you here?" I asked shifting protectively in front of my friends.

Clockwork looked back at me still smiling calmly. "I am here to help. I am Daniel's 'guardian', you could say. I am here to help you save him, because it most certain not his time to become full ghost. Not for many long years to come."

I blinked at him in confusion then I glanced at Danny. "What should I do, Clockwork?' I asked the blue skined specter with desperation in my voice. I couldn't stand to watch my friends die. Not if I could stop it in any way.

Clockwork reached into his purple cloak and pulled out was looked like a small syringe, probably about 3 inches long with a glowing green liquid inside of it. He held out the syringe to me. I reached up and took it slowly, staring at it cautiously. "Enject Danny with this while time is frozen. It will keep him from turning human for as long as is needed." Clockwork said gripping his Time Scepter with both hands.

I looked at the syringe and looked back up at Clockwork again. "What is this stuff?"

"Raw ectoplasm. It has enough energy in there to keep Daniel from morphing into his human form while in such a critcal state." He explained to me, shifted his age form again to a middle aged man.

I looked down at the syringe, then at Danny. His white rings were still frozen in time around his waist. I looked back at Clockwork and nodded. "Alright. I trust you on this. To be honest, I'm probably willing to trust just about anyone to save him." I muttered softly, not missing the gentle glint in the Time Masters red eyes. I turned and walked over to Danny and knelt down next to him. I took the needle and pushed it into the skin of his arm, injecting the green liquid. I pulled the needle back out and took a step back and looked at Clockwork.

"No what do I do?" I asked nervously.

Clockwork gave me a gentle smile. "Now you must heal him while he is still in his ghost form. I will start time again." Clockwork held up his staff and was about to press a button on the top, but stopped then looked at me. "And don't worry…you'll be seeing me again very soon." And with that his pushed the button. "Time In!" A blue portal appeared behind him and he vanished in a swirl of clock hands.

I blinked and looked around seeing stars for a second before I turned around to see everything was back in motion and the madiallion was gone from my neck.

"Raven! What are you doing standing there? We have to help Danny!" Robin yelled who was now kneeling next to Danny, whom was still in his Ghost Form, the transoformation rings gone. I quickly nodded and ran over.

"We have to get him to the Tower." I said. "It's the only chance we have at saving him." Robin stared at me in confusion. "I'll use my magic to teleport all of us into the Tower. Grab on!" I said causing everyone to grab onto me. I closed my eyes and allowed my black magic to wrap around us.

When the magic parted, we were all standing in the medical room of the Tower. I picked up Danny with Robins help and we placed him on one of the beds. Cyborg still held an unconscious Vlad over his shoulder, whom he then carelessly tossed to the side, letting him land of the floor with a loud 'thump'. Cy then turned and walked over and examined Danny with fearful eyes.

"I don't know what to say…any normal human would be dead already from a wound like this…I will try and see what I can do…It will be all based on luck and shear will though." He quickly turned to us and shooed us out of the room. "I need to work alone so I wan't be stressed and make a mistake." He said when we all looked at him confused. I took one last worried glance at Danny lying unconscious on the bed, bleeding out over the white sheets, staining them green.

Before Cy shut the door, he tossed Vlad out into the hall, practically slamming him onto the floor. I glared at the man with rage at what he had done. I felt Robin's emotion spike just like mine. I could sense he wanted to rip the man apart and toss him to the shark into the ocean, bit by bit. To be honest I wanted to to the very same thing.

I smiled evilly at the thought but before I could make a move to go do anything to the billionaire, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Beast Boy, tears still in his eyes. "Do you thing he will be okay?" he asked me, his voice strained.

I glanced at the Medical Room door for a long moment before looking back at BB. "Yeah, he will be just fine." I said adding a bit of hope and reassurance into my voice. I looked at BB who's ears were still drooping slightly but he had a softly smile on his face. If Clockwork, the Master of Time said Danny was going to be okay, then I believed that he will be too.

Starfire walked up to me. "But how will Not Friend Danny survive this? People have never lived though a wound like this before. Not even on my home planet." She said softly her face stained from her own tears.

I looked at her and sighed softly. "Danny is a fighter. And you forget that he is half ghost, making him half dead. As long as he stays in his Ghost Form he will make it." _And I hope that injection I gave him from Clockwork will be enough_…I thought. Starfire looked undecided but she nodded anyways.

I looked down at the bottom of my ripped cloak and at the peice that was still clutched in my hands in a death grip. Danny green ectoplasmic blood stained both.

I turned back to Vlad and felt my anger spike for the man once again. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his suit and forcefully yanked him up off the ground. "Now…what to do with you…" I hissed out, my teeth bared into a snarl. I glanced at Robin out of the corner of my eye to see him watching me with nervousness. "Robin," I began softly, but with venom in my voice. "Is there any room in this place that Vlad won't be able to get out of even in Ghost Form…I would like to…relieve some stress and anger please." I hissed out glaring back at the unconscious figure in my grasp.

Robin swallowed loudly and nodded. "Y-yeah…in the training room…Cyborg programmed it not too long ago for Danny to use as a training his ghost powers." He said softly.

I nodded and smirked evilly, sending chills down everyone's spine that saw it. "Good. No one messes with my friends like this. Time for my own form of justice." I said as I turned and walked down the hall, dragging the man along with me. "Your all welcome to join me." I threw back over my shoulder as I walked away.

It was time someone taught Vlad what happens when you mess with a half demon's friend, who also happens to be like a brother to her.

Play time.

**Me: Dang…**

**Dan muse: *noddes then grins evilly and looks at DemonButterfly44* shall we?**

**Demon Butterfly: Charas you ready?**

**Me: *blinks in confusion then starts to panic* OH HELL NO! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE!**

**DB, Charas, and Dan Muse: **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BRITHDAY DEAR RAE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHACHACHA!**_

**Me: *face palms then turns and starts banging my head against a brick wall* Why. *smack* me? *smack* *turns and glares at Dan Muse* tratior…**

**Dan muse: *smirks* mission sucessful. Concider that payback for letting me stay trapped in that blasted thermos in the hands of a nut case girl (Twins of the Earth)…**

**Me: *Glares* **

***sighs*well anyways…SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK! Oh an PS, The chapter where Raven beats the living day-lights out of Vlad will NOT be posted.**

**TA!**

**Rae **

**DanPhantomsApprentice **


	29. Lets Beat the Crap out of Vladdie!

***sighs tiredly* since most of you all wished to see Raven beating the hell of if Vlad, I have decided to post this Chapter up. But just know, that it means one more week to wait before Danny wakes up...note that this is all your fault now xD this will be a very short chapter though...And just because you all made me write this...I stall also leave this at a cliff hanger...just to piss you all off *smirks evilly***

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 29**** - Lets Beat the Crap out of Vladdie!**

**Raven's POV**

I was dragging an unconscious Vlad through the tower, heading strait for the Training Room to give some pay back for nearly kill one of my friends, and for all the trouble he had put all of us through, espacally Danny. If there is one thing in the world I will not tolerate, is someone, torchering on of my friends, mentally or physically.

When I finally came to the Training Room doors, I used my magic to fling the door open. I flung Vlad into the room as hard as I possibly could and caused him to slam against the wall on the other side of the room, creating a small dent in the wall. I stalked quickly into the room, closing the door behind me with my black energy, and walked slowly over to Vlad, my purple eyes filled with my contained rage.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I muttered quietly and raised my hand towards him and covered him in my magic. I raised my arm, causing Vlad to rise up off he ground as well. I flung my hand to the side quickly, never taking my eyes off of him as he sailed across the room, slamming into the wall again. I did that a few times, slamming him into the wall, before that bored me, so I dropped him onto the ground from a hight of 20 feet. I walked over to him and glared down at the beaten and broken man before me.

He had blood trickling from a split lip and blood leaking out of his nose. He had a black eye and his arm was bent at an awkward position making me think that I had broken it in 5 different places. He had a lump appearing on his forehead and some cut and bruses littering across his body, his expensive looking suit now turned to rags. There was only one small problem.

He wasn't broken enough for me.

I picked him up and hulled him halfway to his feet and snarled into his face. "Wake up!" I growled at him loudly, and drew my fist back, punching him in the face as hard at I could muster. I let him go when my fist made contact with his already broken nose, sending him flying back a few feet onto the ground.

I walked back over to him, hearing a faint and pained moan coming from him. I felt a small smirk on my face. Vlad shifted slightly, one of his hands coming up to his face, touching at it gently, hissing slightly in discomfort.

Good.

I raised my hand up and used my energy to rip something that was rather very large and head. I shifted my hands and swing the energy covered item like a baseball bat, slamming into the now semi-conscious hybrid.

I felt some evil glee at the pain yell he released when he flew across the room, smacking into the wall. I stalked over to him as he pushed himself up to his hands and knee's cradling his broken arm to his chest.

He looked up at me with shock and confused, just as soon as I kicked him right in the face, making him slam his head into the wall that was right behind him. I think that I had managed to knock him unconscious again, because he laded perfectly still.

"Wow, you certainly laid and number of Vlad, didn't you? What did he do to piss you off so badly?" I head a soft feminine voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl about age 14 floating in the middle of the room, her long white hair tied back, glowing green eyes and a black and white jump suit, her arms crossed over her chest with an amused smile.

**There is Chapter 29. Bet you can all guess who that is can't you? *chuckles***

**Dan Muse: *scowls* you would have to be very stupid not to know who that little brat is...**

**Me: Thermos...**

**Dan Muse: ...Screw you...**


	30. Danielle

**Dan Muse: **We are dreadfully sorry for the late update, we would love to have had this posted on time, but Rae, my little mouse, was busy with her Senior Project in school and she wouldn't allow me to type up the chapter...

**Me:** And good reason too, I saw what you had planned for this chapter if I allowed you to do this chapter...if it will make you happy, I will allow you to write your own one shot and do whatever you want in it, okay?

**Dan Muse:**...fine...but no limitations for me! I wanna do whatever the hell I want in that story.

**Me:** Deal. Now back to the story!

~**I Do Not Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**~

**Chapter 30 - Danielle**

**Ravens POV**

I stared up at the floating girl with confusion and wariness. I was confused because she looked so much like Danny's Ghost form, and wariness because I had no idea who she was or what she wanted.

"Who are you?" I asked, my lavender eyes narrowed.

"Dani, with and 'i'." The girl said. 'Dani' smiled and landed on the ground a few feet away from me. "I was looking for my cousin, Danny."

Danny? He had a cousin? "Danny Phantom?" I asked her. "You look a lot like him."

Dani rubbed the back of her next nervously. A motion I have seen Danny make before. "Yeah...there's a lot of stuff behind that. I'd rather not get into that right now." She said sheepishly. "So...do you know where he is at? And why you beat the non-living daylights out of Vlad?"

I nodded and slowly relaxed, seeing that this girl is no threat. "Yeah. Danny is up in the medical wing right now under intensive surgery." I saw he eyes widen with horror. "And the reason why I was beating the shit out of Vlad- "I glared at the unconscious man- "is because he put Danny in there."

"Oh my gosh!" Dani said staring to look panicked. "Is is okay! What the hell did that fruit-loop do to Danny!" she demanded, her eyes glowing a bright and fierce green that I have only seen on Danny.

I blinked and stared calmly at her. "Danny will be fine. He and Vlad just got into a fight and he took a hard ending to it." I said softly. "But if you must know, Danny was stabbed in the Core. A cowardly act from Vlad"

Dani's hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. "W-when can I see him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whenever Cyborg is done. But he will more than likely say to leave him alone for awhile and let him rest and heal. Danny almost died." _He would have died if Clockwork hadn't stepped in. _I thought to myself.

Dani nodded her head, her eyes till filled with tears and worry. "A-alright." She floated a foot off the ground and glared over at Vlad, and then she raised her hand and fired a green ecto-ray. The blast slammed into Vlad and sent him skidding across the room. I held down a smirk. Seems like Vlad has made a lot of enemies in his half-life.

"That was for hurting my cuz you crazed up fruit-loop!" Dani yelled at the unconscious man with a glare. "Seeing as how you have already beaten him into this pathetic state, which is awesome by the way, I guess I'll have to wait for him to wake up before I can give him my own dose of torcher." Dani said, looking up at me with a weak smile. "I call dibs."

I had a hard time holding down a smirk at that. "What did Vlad do to make you hate him?" I asked her, curious to know her obvious dislike for the pompous asshole.

Dani's vivid green eyes darkened and her lips pursed with distaste of the subject. "The fruit-loop tried to use me to hurt my cousin. Almost succeeded too, till I learned what his plan was and joined Danny's side." She told me. Her eyes softened though and she looked pleadingly up at me. "When can I see Danny? I want to see if he is okay."

I nodded my head slowly. "When Cyborg is done, we can visit his room. Want to go upstairs and wait?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

She nodded her head vigorously and smile. "Hell yes!" She said floating a few feet up off the ground.

I smiled softly at her, already liking the girl. "Alright, follow me." I turned and left the room, leaving the unconscious Vlad lying on the floor in the room, knowing that he couldn't get out with the ghost shield around the room. The sudden though caused me to pause and looked back at Dani. "How did you get into the room anyways? It's ghost proof." I asked curiously.

Dani seemed confused with my question then blinked and smiled. "Oh! Easy. I used the door." She told me as she pointed to the door behind us. "It was unlocked so I walked right in. I think you were too busy beating the snot out of Vlad to notice me walk in."

I blinked at Dani, not even thinking of her using the door. It seemed...too humane for a ghost to use. "Okay. Well...honestly didn't even think of that..."I trailed off slight before shrugging. "Anyway, let's go ahead and head to the medical wing so that we can wait for Cyborg to finish up on healing Danny."

Dani nodded smiling softly, if a bit strained. We walked in silence the whole way to the medical wing, watching as Dani studied everything around her as she went by, making sure none of them were threats. Also just like Dani. I am starting to think that they were more than cousins. They look ridiculously a like, almost to the point if she were 2 years older, she could pass off as his twin, and they way that acted.

I narrowed my eye curiously, studying Dani as we walked through the tower. There was no way they could possibly be cousins. She looked to be more like a- I felt my eyes widened when A recent memory popped up.

"_Did someone clone and evil copy of you?" Robin asked Danny_

_"No...I do have a _c_lone but she is traveling the world right now." Danny replied testily._

I gave Dani another look over. She must be that clone Danny was talking about. But why tell me they were cousins? Was it some kind of cover story? I felt my lips purse with thought. I figured that the best way to get answers was to ask. "You're Danny's clone, aren't you?" I asked her with a curious and hard stare.

Dani flinched slightly at the word 'clone', but after a moment's hesitation, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. I'm his clone." She told me.

I raised an eyebrow feeling small smug satisfaction that I was right. But I kept my calm and cool exterior up. "Why lie then?"

Dani was fidgeting slightly under my stare, but answered anyways. "I don't like being labeled as a 'Clone'. It feels so...hurtful and discriminating to me. And also seeing as how Vlad use to be my 'father' before I figured everything out, and Vlad was practically Danny's uncle because Danny's father and Vlad use to be best of friends back in collage , it made since to call each other cousins."

I nodded, understanding the concept. "Alright. I guess that makes sense." We slowed down as we finally came to a stop at the medical wing of the tower, seeing the other Titans, minus Cyborg, sitting or pacing nervously in the hallway. As we approached, they turned and noticed Dani floating next to me, looking nervous.

"Uh… hi there?" Dani said, making it sound more like a question. "I-I'm Dani with and 'i'. I heard what happened a year ago to Danny and came rushing to find him. I tracked him to this tower. Raven told me what happened to him." She said sadly, looking on the verge of tears- or going down to beat the shit out of Vlad some more.

Robin looked questioningly at me then curious at Dani. "Okay. And what is your relation to Danny?" He asked, almost sounding...protective of Danny. I raised my eyebrows at that, but didn't comment. I saw Dani glance at me nervously; obviously wonder on how she should answer.

"It's okay Dani. They won't judge you." I told her calmly.

Dani nodded stiffly, and looked back to the confused and curious Titans. "I'm Danny's clone."

All three of their faced were either shock, awe or both.

Robin spoke first. "So you're that clone he mentioned before." He said, almost to himself. Dani nodded her head, smiling sheepishly.

Starfire flew up to the girl and inspected her at a closer level, enticing a squeak of surprise from said girl at the sudden movement and the close inspection she was receiving. "You look very simular to the ghost form of Danny. You almost look to me his twin sister if it weren't for you younger age." She said to Dani. "But you're a lot more friendlier then Danny was when we first meet him." She stated.

Dani looked confused at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Beast Boy walked over and smiled a weak toothy grin at Dani, his eyes still bloodshot from all his crying. Dani eyes went wide at his green skin, but didn't comment. "Danny was very cold of all of us at first. He would be very snappy and touchy about something's."

Dani's eyes widened. "Really? That's nothing like the Danny I use to know." her expression turned sadder, her eyes dimming. "But...I guess that's just his way of coping with the loss of his family and friends." she said softly. "I feel so bad for him. I wish I could have been there for him. He was alone for little over a year with no one to comfort him after the...explosion." she practically whispered the last word her eyes downcast.

I nodded. "Yes. It must have been very hard to go through all of that. But he had us, and now you, since you are here now. Besides, right after the battle, before...well..." I cleared my throat, not wanting to finish. "Danny seemed to be getting over his depression. He even allowed me to touch him without flinching away or snapping at me. He was smiling too." I told them.

They all smiled, but Robin was the one to speak up. "That's good. It means that he has come a long way."

We all nodded, faint smile of my own, gracing across my lips.

"So...I guess all we can do now is wait." Beast Boy said with a gentle smile. "I hope Danny can pull though."

We all nodded slowly, before settling outside the door, waiting for Cyborg to finish up and give us some news. Hopefully good news. We waited in silence; Dani was pacing across the hallway with her obvious worry her male counterpart that was on the other side of the door.

We waited there for little over an hour before the door slid open and Cyborg was standing in the doorway with a tired expression and green blood stains on his gloves. We all quickly stood up and looked at him with questioning expression. He gave us a small smile. "He'll be fine." I felt myself sigh with relief as the others whooped for joy before Cyborg shushed them. "You need to be quite though, because he is still resting. He won't be waking up for a few hours." He informed us. "He needs as much healing rest as he can get. And I am also going to have to find a way to get him a blood transfer. I was thinking Plasmius but...I'm not sure Danny would be too happy about that."

Dani hopped up and flew in front of Cyborg startling him. "I'll do it!"

Cyborg blinked at Dani in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked with surprise.

Dani scowled at him. "Does it matter who I am right now? You need a blood donor for Danny and I'm offering."

"But we need a half ghost DNA that would be compatible for his mixture of both human and ghost blood." He explained to her. I could feel a small smirk twitch as my lips.

Dani glared harder. "I don't think you're going to find a more compatible donor than me. After all, I'm his clone."

Cyborg's eyes grew wide before looking around at all of us in the hallway. We all nodded our heads in conformation. Cyborg looked at Dani with a big grin. "Well, alrighty then. That was easier than I expected."

Dani's scowl faded away to a relieved smile. "Good. So can we hurry up, I wanna help Danny as much as I can." She told Cy.

Cyborg nodded his head and looked at the rest of us. "Wait out here until I'm done. Once umm...what's your name?" He asked with confusion and turned to look at Dani.

Dani smiled. "Dani with an 'i'."

"Okay then...Once…Dani with an 'i' is finished with her blood donation I'll allow all of you five minutes at a time with Danny with a 'y'." He said looking a bit confused with the two Danny(i)'s.

We all nodded as Dani and Cyborg walked into the room, letting the room slide shut again. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest to wait. We waited for about another 30 minutes, before the door slide back open again and Cy was once more standing in the door way.

Only Dani wasn't him.

I pushed myself off the wall and looked at him concerned. "Where's Dani?"

Cyborg smiled. "She's fine. Just resting up a bit. I had to take as much blood from her body as safely possible for Danny, so she is a bit tired. She is asleep on the bed next to Danny...umm ...Danny with a 'y'." He said looking confused again and scratching the top of his head. "Man that's gonna get confusing." He shook his head and smiled at up. "But they're going to be just fine. You welcome to come in one at a time to visit if you wish, but be sure to be quite. Danny with a 'y' still has a very active defense reflex causing me to have to sedate him while I worked. We don't need him reopening the stitches." We all stared at him with surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked stepping up to Cyborg. "What did he do?"

Cyborg chuckled softly. "Well, when I started to...umm...get the knife out, he thrashed and squirmed in pain trying to get away from me, even though he was completely out cold. Then when I started trying to disinfect to wound and clean it out so I could stitch him up, he last out with a fist and almost dislocated my jaw." He said, touching at his jaw tenderly. "After that I sedated him."

I blinked at Cy with awe. Beast Boy's eyes widen as he stared with shock and Robin and Starfire looked surprised. Beast Boy chuckled. "Well at least we know not to mess with Danny while he is asleep."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, well whoever wishes to visit first may go in." He said, stepping out of the door way. Beast Boy jumped up and made a bee line into the room. We all shared and amused smile. Typical BB. We all took turns going in and checking to see how Danny was doing after his near death experience. Beast Boy was first, followed by Starfire, then Robin. I was last.

When Robin exited the room and flashed me a small smile. "Your turn Rae."

I walked into the room and looked around once before allowing my purple gaze to land on a bed that held a lump under some blankets. Dani was lying on the bed beside it, so I knew for a fact that it was Danny's.

I walked over and looked down on the boy that lay on the bed. I couldn't hold back the wince at the condition that Danny was in. I could see the thick gauze wrapped tightly round his chest from under the blankets. He had a breathing tube down his throat and needles attached to his arms, injecting both Dani's donated blood, and some fluids into his body. He had a few wires attached to him leading to a heart monitor that read his vital readings. He also had a few burns littering across his arms from where Vlad had managed to get in a few shots. But those were quickly healing.

I sighed and sat down in the chair next to his bed, seeing Dani on the other, sleeping peacefully on her side under the covers. I looked back at Danny and ran a hand through my short black hair. "You gave us all a big scare Danny." I paused before speaking again with a gentle smile. "But were all glad your okay. I gave Vlad the biggest beating of his life for you...I don't think you will be needing to worry about him for a while. Even Dani, your clone, got a good smack in." I said, feeling ridiculous for talking to someone who was asleep. But this was the best I could do right now.

I sighed and looked down the floor. "Just be sure to get better soon. We would like to go ahead and start trying to help your reputation of being the good guy back. It's only a matter of time before people start learning were house a wanted criminal in our tower." I stood up and looked back down at the sleeping Danny. "Get better soon, Danny." Then I turned and walked out of the room, seeing Cyborg standing by the door with a smirk.

"So our little miss demoness has a heart." He said teasingly, causing me to flush slightly. He chuckled and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Raven, you're not the only one. We're all worried for him."

I felt a gentle tug at my lips. "Yeah, Danny's a good kid. A bit cold sometimes, but he honestly good underneath that icy exterior." I said softly.

Cyborg nodded. "Yes, he is. Man, he's like a male version of you." He grinned.

I gave him a half hearted glare. "Very funny. I'm going to go to my room and meditate. Come and tell me when he wakes up, okay?"

Cyborg nodded and gave me a mock military salute. "Yes ma'am."

Feeling the best I have in hours, I walked to my room and sat down in the middle of my floor to meditate. I felt a smile on my lips, happy that everything has turned out okay in the end.

**End Chapter 30! Again, sorry about the week late update, but I was busy with senior project last week so I didn't have much time to work on it. But at least I updated, right? ...meh, see you all next week.****.****. *yawns***

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	31. Back in the Medical Wing

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 31 - Back in the Medical Wing.**

**Danny's POV**

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

_Uhgg, the hell is that anyoing sound?_ I groggily asked myself, my eyes closed against the bright lights assaulting my eyes. I was so tired and comfortable that I hardly even wanted to move. But that blasted beeping sound was keeping me awake, when all I wanted to do was sleep. I was badly tempted to blast whatever was making that anyoing noise to pieces with an ecto-blast.

But I was too tired to move.

But after a while of listening to the steady, but irritating beeping sound, I tried to move my arm to fire an ecto-blast in the direction it was coming from, but my arm felt heavy as led. I tried to move my other arm, but that too felt heavy. Confused, I started to panic at bit at being unable to move my body. What if I were to be attacked? How would I defend myself?

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

The anoying beeping sound started to pick up its pace a little, becoming slightly more erratic.

I heard something else move in the room as well, shuffling around. I tried to swallow, but it felt strange. It felt like something was in my throat, making it very uncomfortable to move my throat muscles.

I would have jump a good 5 feet into the air if I was capable of moving any part of my body, when I felt something warm but hard and smooth, press against my forehead. The touch was quickly followed by a familiar voice.

"Danny, relax! You're safe."

_Cyborg?_ I tried to say his name, but whatever was shoved down my throat was preventing me from making any sound.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

The noise slowed back down to its original pace. That was followed by a sigh of what sounded like relief from Cyborg.

I pried my eyelids open, wanting- no -needing to know what what going on around me. At first everything was just a blur of colors, but as I blinked my eyes a few times, everything started to come into focus and became more coherent shapes and figures. I first saw Cyborg's face peering down at me with a small smile.

"Glad to see you okay, Danny." Cyborg said. "You gave all of us quite a scare. We all thought you were a goner." he said sounding extremely tired and releived.

I tried to ask what he meant, and why my throat felt so weird, or couldn't move my body. But I couldn't speak at all right now. It kind of pissed me off. I looked down to see what was wrong with me, only to see a few wires and needles attached to me and leading to various machines. I followed a trail of wires to a monitor beside the bed, watching as a series of lines jumped and pulses every few seconds. The beeping sound was in sync with the pulsing.

A heart monitor.

I let my eyes roam around the room, realizing with surprise and even more confusion, that I was in the Medical Wing of the Tower. I looked over at Cyborg with confusion. If I could talk, I would be demanding what the hell was going on.

Cy must have read my mind - or expression - because he rubbed the back of his head with a gentle smile. "Sorry about the inability to talk...I ended up have to put a breathing tube down you're throat during the surgery because you breathing was uneven and you were having a hard time breathing because of all the ectoplasm in your throat." He told me sheepishly. "And I also wouldn't try moving around, because I also had to put you on some anthistetics and a small dose of seditatives. Just enough to keep you form moving around until you injury heals up."

I blinked with confusion, my mind still a bit slow in processing what he was saying, but when what he said sunk in, I looked down again to see the clear tube he was talking about coming from my mouth leading to another machine on the other side of the bed. The pump collapsed and expanded, releasing oxygen into my lungs.

I looked back at Cy, with puzzlement. He noticed my expression and stared with me with shock at first. "You don't remember what happened?"

I hesitated for a few seconds, trying to despritly dig up whatever memory I was suppose to have, but when I came up empty handed, I gave him and small, bearly audible, shake of my head.

Cy sighed softly and sat down in the chair next to the bed, his expression now, somewhat sad. "That's not surprising. The mind has a natural defense that will shut out painful memories. Vlad got you really good." He said that last part as a whisper, to where if I didn't have ghostly inhanced sences, I wouldn't have heard it.

Vlad? He was here?

Cyborg must have seen my panicked expression because he quickly raised his hands in a calming gesture." It's okay, man! He has been captured and has...uh...been taught a lesson by Raven. No need to worry." he said with an amused smile.

I slowly relaxed my body. I knew for a fact that if Raven had 'taught Vlad a lesson' then I was safe. In fact, I felt safe around all of the Titans.

I felt so tired, but I didn't what to go to sleep. not yet. I wanted to know what had happened to me. I shifted my gaze to Cy's, putting the best begging look I could for him to tell me what happened.

Cyborg looked a bit unsure and confused at my look, not knowing what I was asking for. It irritated me, making me wish that this stupid tube was gone so that I could talk. It took a few moments, but he finally realized what I was asking. "Oh! You what to know what happened!" He stated looking a bit embressed.

I have a slight nod of my head, the best I could while behind unable to move my body.

Cyborg looked hesitant before looking across the room at something I couldn't see. I blink slowly, as Cyborg slowly got up and walked out of my line of sight. I would have called out to him, and ask him to come back, but I couldn't. A few misserible seconds later, Cyborg walked back into my field of vision and walked over to me.

"Does this look familiar to you in any way?" He asked, holding something up. I looked at what he was carefully holding in his hands to see a dagger, the blade covered in a green substance that reminded me of blood.

_Cold, green ecto-blood_ _splattering the floor under my weakening body._

I creased my eyebrows with thought, at the feeling and the strange flash back. I could feel the memory brushing against the top of my mind, but I couldn't quite grasp hold of it or understand it. I gave a small shake of my head.

Cyborg's eye brows creased with confusion. "Do you remember your fight with Vlad? Or the deal you made with Slade?"

I remebered the deal with Slade...but not the fight with Vlad- wait a second...I closed my eyes and followed the memory of what had happened after I followed Slade into his underground lair.

Find out it was a trap.

Vlad showing up.

Our fight.

Me winning and celebrating our victory with the other titans.

But...from there on it gets a bit fuzzy. I can remember the glint of metal and pain. My name being yelled out from someone beside me.

Then waking up here.

I opened my eyes and look sadly up at Cyborg and half shook my head and half nodded. Meaning that I only remembered a little.

Cyborg sighed softly and placed the bloodly dagger on the bedside table. "I guess that the best we can hope for. The rest of the memory will probably come with time." He said with a gentle smile on his face before looking down at me. "Danny, I would like for you go get some more rest. You need to get as much anergy as you can."

_But I didn't wan't to go back to sleep_, I thought, almost sounding like a small child, even though my body practically begged for me to close my eyes and relax, and another part of me knew that Cyborg was right. I was going to need my energy. I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head.

Cyborg walked to the door leaving me to rest in peace as I let my eyes slide close, sinking back into the world of dreamless sleep.

***yawns* gosh I'm tired...I can't wait to finish this story up. Only about 5 more chapters till it is over. Goodie! means I can get back to work on my other stories! Dan Muse is currently off somehwere more then likely tormenting people, so he is not here today. Maybe next week. **

**Well I shall see you all next week! **

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	32. Opportunity of a Life time

I deeply apologize for my (very) late update, but I was so bust during the week trying to catch up on Christmas Shopping (bah humbug -_-) and trying to finish up any school work that I needed to get finished due to being absent from school for 3 days after surgery. I have finally gotten the time to do this chapter and post it up for all my loyal and eager readers out there. I hope you all enjoy this chapter (because it was a pain in the ass to write).

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans~**

**Chapter 32 - Opportunity of a Life Time **

**Danny's POV**

When I woke up again, there was thankfully no more beeping sound, and my throat felt normal again. The bright lights from the room were still shining down into my eyes, though. I slowly looked around the room, finding it empty. I shifted my head to the side and tilted it back some so that I could look around for a clock or anything that could tell me the time. But as soon as I shifted my body, meaning my chest area, I hissed in pain when the movement irritated the healing wound under the gauze and wrapping. I paused for a second, allowing the pain to diminish before attempting to move again, slower this time.

I located a clock hanging on the wall to my right. It took me a fee seconds for my eyes to adjust to the distance and make out where the hands were pointing. It said 6:13 but I couldn't tell if it was morning or night. I looked down to see that someone, probably Cyborg, had detached all the wires from my body and that most of the equipment was off.

I almost jump out of my skin when the door slid open with a hiss and Cyborg walked in. He paused with mild surprise on his face when he saw me awake. A grin slowly split across his face.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." He said teasingly. "Glad to see you awake and okay."

I smiled weakly back at him. "Hey Cy. Glad to be okay. Better then the alternative, right?" I chuckled softly.

Cyborg nodded. "Man, isn't that the truth."

"Hey is he awake?" called a familiar feminine voice, from down the hall.

I saw Cyborg turn and poke his head out of the room and looks down the hall. He smiled widely. "Oh! Hey! Yeah he's awake now, but just be-WOW!" Cyborg yelped when a black and white blur shot past him into the room before tackling me into a monstrous bear hug. I yelped in pain and discomfort when the stitches started getting pulled and strained but that quickly dimmed into surprise at who it was that was now giving me a hug that could rival Frostbite.

"DANNY! Oh Danny I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried that you weren't going to make it! Well, we all were worried, but still! I'm also so sorry for not getting here in time to help you beat the crap out of Vlad, but if it makes you feel any better I got to beat the heck out of him after Raven did! I so happy you're okay! I-"

I cut her off with a weak chuckle of laughter and surprise. "Wow, wow there! Calm down! Dani? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked with a smile looking down into the white furry hair of my 14 year old female clone. "How did you find me anyways?"

Dani looked up at me with a wide grin. "I followed your ecto-signature, you silly goose!" She told me, her bright electric green eyes staring up into my own.

I chuckled and gave her a gentle hug, being mindful of my own resent injury. "Well anyways, it's good to see you again Dani." I told her with a smile. I looked back up at the door to see all the Titans filing into the room, all wearing a smile, minus Raven who was watching with a bored expression but I could see the happiness in her eyes. "Hey guys," I greeted them with a smile. "How long was I out?"

Cyborg looked at the clock on the wall. "About...two days, four hours, and thirty-six minutes."

I blinked at him. "I was out that long? Dang." I said with surprise. "What happened anyways? I don't really remember that much except for fighting Vlad...then it gets foggy after that..." I asked, slowly releasing Dani from my hug allowing her to step back, even though her grin never left her face.

Robin spoke up. "I don't really know what happened during your fight against Vlad, But I know you defeated him using your...Ghostly Wail?...Anyways, after that, Slade took off so we all gathered around and were getting ready to tell us about you most hardest battle when..." Robin looked a bit hesitant to answer, but he slowly pushed up. "Next thing we know, it there was a dagger buried in your chest and... it was all a rush from there. We apprehended Vlad and tried to get you fixed up before you...well..."He trailed off.

"...died?" I finished for him slowly. Robin nodded.

Cyborg nodded. "You were hurt pretty badly and you lost a lot of blood. Dani here, your uh...clone...donated some blood for a transfusion." He said pointed to my clone floating a few feet away from the bed beside me.

I looked at all the Titans faced, taking in their expressions, noticing just how relieved they were. It must have been pretty bad for them to be this happy. "I'm sorry about worrying you all." I said softly.

He said, just before walking over. "But now that you're awake, I need to check you physical status and see just how well you are healing."

I nodded slowly in understanding. Cyborg ran a few test, like my reflexes, temperature, blood pressure and a few other vital readings, I just shook my head in confusion. "Why didn't you just leave the other equipment attached to me and use those to get my readings?"

Cyborg looked at me amused. "Because you kept ripping them out or getting tangle in them. You're a very violent sleeper, you know that right?"

I blinked in confusion. "No... I didn't know."

Cyborg chuckled. "After the 3rd time you took out the IV's and got tangled up in the heart monitor wiring, I decided to leave them off you to keep you from harming yourself. You slept pretty smoothly after that."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. When Cyborg finished his check-ups, he sat back on his heels and nodded with a wide smile. "Well Danny, you seem to be healing very well. A lot faster than a human of course, but then again you're not fully human so that's understandable."

I smiled at him in gratitude. I smiled at all the Titans. "Thank you all so much." I told them honestly. I felt that I had already given them my thanks, but I felt like doing it again. "I don't know what would have become of me if I hadn't met you."

They all grinned, just then Starfire and Beast Boy ran forward and gave me a hug, but not a bear hug like Dani gave me, thank god. I don't know how many bear hugs I could survive in one day. "Anytime, Friend Danny!" Starfire said happily. I noticed she called me 'Friend Danny' instead of 'Not friend Danny'. I raised a curious eyebrow at her but didn't comment on it. I didn't feel like it, or want to, to be honest.

"Thanks Starfire. You too Beast Boy."I said, giving them both a gentle, but awkward, hug back.

When they let me go, I looked around at all the face, one small - very major question in my mind. "How did I survive?" I asked them. "If it was as bad as you said it was-which it feel bad too, how did it not kill me?"

They all shrugged. All but one. Raven looked away at the floor, looking a bit unsure of something. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Raven..."I said softly to her. Everyone soon turned their attention to the sorceress that was, surprisingly, looking nervous and unsure of herself. "Do you know something?"

Raven sighed softly and nodded slowly. "Yeah...someone helped us..."

I looked at her, my eyebrows creased with confusion. "Who?"

Raven looked up and meet my eyes. "I believe you know him...he called himself-"

"Clockwork." A voice said from one side of the room. I quickly whipped my head around towards the voice, as did the rest of the Titans. Everyone but Raven, Dani and I, got into a battle stance.

I felt a wide grin split across my lips as my heart leapt with joy. "Clockwork!" I yelled an ecstatic greeting to the Time Master.

When everyone saw that I was happy to see the purple cloaked figure, the slowly dropped their stance and looked with confusion. "Clockwork?" asked Robin. "I've never heard of you."

Clockwork gave the Titan leader and sly smile. "Of course you haven't Mr. Grayson. I'm sure that the only ghosts you know of are young Daniel here-" he gestured calmly to me. "-and the Box Ghost. But I am the Master of Time, also Daniel's guardian." He told them.

Everyone, minus Dani, Raven and I (again) stared at him with shock and awe.

"How did you know my name?" Robin asked with surprise.

Clockwork smiled calmly. "I know everything. But back to other matter at hand. I do have a schedule to keep." He chuckled softly. "Would you all please give me and Daniel some privacy please?" he asked.

The Titans all looked hesitant but I gave them a nod in reassurance. "It's okay guys. Clockwork's on our side." They nodded and reluctantly left.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Clockwork turned to face me with a very serious and very stern expression on his face, almost causing me to hide underneath the blankets on the bed. "That was a very serious thing you almost attempted three days ago, Daniel." He told me, his expression unreadable as he glared down at me. "Trying to go back in time and meddle with the time stream."

I swallowed thickly and opened my mouth to say something to defend myself, but I could think of nothing. I bowed my head in shame, tearing my eyes away from Clockwork blood red ones. "I'm sorry, Clockwork." I managed to whisper out, just loud enough for him to hear.

I could feel Clockwork's eyes on me as he continued to stare at me. I started playing with the bed sheets nervously waiting for whatever punishment the Master of Time was going to dish out.

Instead I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. I looked up in surprise at Clockwork's calm smile, his eyes caring. "But I understand why you did it." He told me softly. "You miss your family very much, and you were also worried about what the future might hold for you after knowing what happened last time they were killed."

I looked back down at my lap and nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah...but it was still foolish of me to even try that."

Clockwork chuckled softly, causing me to look back up at him again with confusion. "Then I guess I'd better let you in on a little secret." He said with a knowing grin. "Contrary to what Vlad and Slade thought, the portal didn't work. It was never a 'Time Portal' to begin with. I personally saw to that." He said with a wink at me.

I stared at him with shock and surprise. "W-what? You serious?" When Clockwork nodded with a smile, I felt my eyes grow wider. "So…so it was basically just a regular Ghost Portal?" Again Clockwork nodded. "That means...that if one of us, me or Vlad, went through the portal...we would just end up in the Ghost Zone..." I said softly with disbelief in my voice.

"Yes, you would have just ended up floating into the Ghost Zone looking like a complete fool." He said teasingly. "But sadly, I didn't get to see that happen. That would have been very amusing."

I blinked in confusion before remembering that I had destroyed the portal and smirked softly at my guardian. "Oops." I said casually with a small wave of my hand. "How foolish of me to not think of bringing the Great, Almighty, Time Master some comedy into his boring life." I said teasingly back. "Oh well." I chuckled.

Clockwork smiles and ruffled my white hair. "Cute." He said. "But there is one other thing I wanted to bring up with you." He told me, turning serious once again.

I looked up at him curiously. "What's that?"

Clockwork looked me right in the eye. "Would you have been able to go back and change everything if you could have?"

I paused and looked down at the bed sheets in my lap thoughtfully. Could I have? Would have been able to go back and change everything? If I did, I would never have met the Titans. The mixture of different types of teenagers working together like one, big family. Could I have done something like that? Now that I think about it, I'm not quite sure I would have been able to...I truly did enjoy meeting the Titans. They reminded me a bit of my own family in some strange way. I no longer feel alone when I'm around them. Could I have given all of that up?

I sighed softly and looked up at Clockwork. "No...I don't think I could have- no scratch that, I **know** I couldn't have done that." I told him honestly. "I'm glad I meet the Titans. They're great people." I said with a small smile.

Clockwork nodded him head, smiling softly back. "Good, than I guess you've earned it." he said.

I looked up at him confused. "Earned what?"

Clockwork gave me a warm smile. "I'm giving you a chance to go back in time and snag _**one**_ person before the explosion, and bring them back here, all without changing the time stream."

I stared at him shock, my whole body frozen in place. "W-what? You mean...you're allowing me...to...you going to let me save someone? Anyone I want?" I asked with shock and hope.

Clockwork nodded his head. "Yes. You have earned it."

I quickly jumped off the bed and threw myself at Clockwork and hugged him as tightly as I could, ignoring the burning pain in my chest. I buried my face into his chest, feeling tears of joy running down the sides of my face. "Thank you, Clockwork! Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

Clockwork looked down at me shocked at my reaction before the surprise melted away into a warm smile as he hugged me back. "Like I said, Daniel. You've earned it. To know that you could never have gone through the Portal and change everything ( that _is_ my job after all) and allow yourself new friendship with the Titans, even when given the opportunity to get your old ones back. It's the very least I could do for you."

I looked up into his red eyes that held fatherly warmth, and grinned at him through my tears of happiness. "The _least_ you could do? Clockwork, this means the world to me! Even though it is only one person, it's still someone that I love and cared for. To know that there is still someone from my past that knew about me, and that I protected is still alive...that's just..." I cut off, choking up on my own tears and squeezed my mentor again in a final grateful hug before letting him go and taking a step back. "Thank you so much." I said wiping at the tears with a big smile of my face.

Clockwork nodded his head and mussed my hair again. "No problem. We had better get your friends together and get you dressed. Call for me when you are ready to go, and I'll come and pick you all up and bring you to my tower. Till then." He said, then he teleported away in a blue swirl of clock hands.

I grinned widely and called all the Titans back into the room.

**End Chapter 32!**

**Me:** Wow, this was a very touching chapter! I just wanted to join in on the hug, didn't you?

**Dan Muse:** *points his finger at his mouth and makes a gagging noise* No thanks. I'll pass. I want nothing to do with my younger self and the Old Timer.

**Me:** *glares* oh hush up, before I go over there and hug you myself.

**Dan Muse:** *smirks teasingly* you would have to catch me first, Little Mouse.

**Me:** *raises and eyebrow* is that a challenge? You do know how I _love_ challenges. *smirks back*

**Dan Muse:** *chuckles* Oh hell yeah it is.

**Me:** *grins evilly* Challenge accepted! *suddenly tackle Dan Muse in a hug* **Group Hug everyone**! Join in and hug my evil Muse!

**Dan Muse:** _GAA! NO! GET AWAY! _*wiggles around trying to get away* **HELP!**

**My Christmas list **_(bah humbug -_-)_

I want all my favorite authors to _UPDATE THEIR BLASTED STORIES!_

**That is all**

**TATA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	33. Choices

**Okay let me tell some of you something about my story...THIS IS **_**NOT**_** A **_**Danny X Raven**_** STORY! GOT IT! It's a Danny X Sam. To be honest, I'm not that big of a fan of DxR stories. I like Danny and Sam better, so for those of you who were saying that it should be Raven he is with (or even hinting it) Than lay off! This is ****MY STORY!****! I'll do it however the hell I want with it...If you like Danny x Raven, Than go write you own F*ckin story then -_- Got it? Good.**

**Dan Muse**: Damn she's mad...

**Me:** Well how the hell would you feel about repeating yourself about that subject.

**Dan Muse:** Point. Although, I would be a bit more violent.

**Me:** This isn't about you, Daniel. This is me venting my irritation, not you.

**Dan Muse:** *raises his hands in submission* Alright, Alright. Don't bite my head off, Little Mouse. Maybe you should get back to the story *mutters to himself*_ Maybe I'm rubbing off on her a little too much..._

**Me:** What was that?

**Dan Muse:** Oh, Nothing!

**Me: **Uh Huh...anyways, let's be get back to introductions. Yes, Thing's have managed to calm down some more at my house, but I will still be a little late with updating. So I have finally gotten the time to work on this story again, and it nearly coming to a close. So only a few more chapters and then we are done. And I still have no plans for a Sequel. But if you are looking for more stories by me; then check out my new story called Phantom Ranger - A Danny Phantom and Ranger's Apprentice crossover. I'm the first one to do that type of crossover.

**Now, Back to the story.**

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans ~**

**Chapter 33 - Choice**

**Danny's POV**

After I had called all the Titans back into the room, I had explained to them what Clockwork told me. They were all excited for me, even Raven seemed pleased that I was going to get somebody from my old life back.

I smiled as they all congratulated me...again. Starfire pulled me into a bone crushing hug, causing me to gasp in pain and for breath. "That is glorious news, Friend Danny!"

"Star...fire...need...air...please!" I gasped tried to push the strong alien away from me.

"Opps!" she said and quickly let me go allowing me to double over slightly with my arms wrapped around my chest in pain. "I'm so sorry, Friend Danny...I believe the earth phrase goes...My own strength I do not know?"

Robin smiled at her misuse of the phrase. "That's 'I don't know my own strength', Star. But good try."

We all smiled at that. I chuckled weakly. "It's fine. I've had worse than that."

Danielle giggle and gave me a more gentle hug. "Don't I know it. But congradulation Danny! I'm looking forward to seeing who you're going to bring back again."

Then the one question I hadn't through about was asked.

"So who are you going to bring back?" Beast Boy asked with a wide grin. All of the other Titans and Danielle nodded, also curious to know about my choice.

I hesitated and looked down at the ground between my feet. "I...I don't know yet. I haven't figured that out." I sighed before glancing back up at them. "I was so excited with the chance to bring someone back...That I didn't think of who to chose..."

They all smiled sadly at me, unsure if they should say anything. Raven was the one that spoke up. "The choice is all up to you Danny, and no matter that choice...we will all be here to support you and the one you pick, no matter what. Might I suggest going through all the things about your friends, and figuring out which one you would be more happier with?"

I looked at Raven and smiled. She held her emotionless face, but I could see a small twitch at the corner of her mouth. "That's good advice. I might use that. Mind If I have some Time alone to sort through my thoughts? When I figure everything out, I'll call you back into here."

They all nodded and started to file out of the room. Danielle gave me another quick hug and a small amount of advice of her own. "We all look forward to who you choose, no matter who you bring back." before zipping out of the room too, giving me one last glance before I was alone. I sighed and leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, doing just what Raven suggested. Going through my thoughts.

I first came to Mom. Mom was one of the most caring mothers I knew. A bit obsessive, yes, But still a loving and caring mother. I honestly feared for any ghost afterlife if they tried to harm me, Jazz or Dad, because she would fight them tooth and nail to keep all of us safe. She was rather very deadly too with her sharp shooter aim and her 9th degree black belt skills, she was more of a threat to my ghost half than anyone else-that and Valarie.

She was my mother... she brought me into this world, care of me when I was sick, taught me many of my moral, and never stopped loving me even when she found out about my secret those few times in the time stream. The Reality Gauntlet fight, and The Ecto-acne incident where I went back in time to save my friends from death. I still remember those words she told me after I saved them from Freakshow. 'We love you, sweety. You!' Dad's reply was 'Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between.'

Dad was the next on my mind. He was just as loving as mom, but could be a bit of a goof-up sometimes. But that was something that made him who he was. He was funny, loving, caring and yet dangerous big old Teddy Bear to the family. He was the man that taught me about ghost from the day of my birth. Most of his theories were wrong, but some of them were true as well.

But a sudden thought occurred to me. I couldn't just bring one of them back...It was proper and honorable to let them rest in peace together...so...that marked them off my list on who to bring back.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly, moving on to my sister Jazz. My annoying, over protective sister, that always watched my back during my ghost fight out in the town. She would always be there to make a cover story for my when I was missing or late getting home...most of the time. She was perhaps the smartest person in the whole house hold, including mom. He had just as many fun times together as we did bad. She was always there for me, just like I was for her...till explosion.

But I remember Jazz words a few months before the accident. She said that if she died. Let her rest in peace because it was meant for her to be that way. It made me wonder if she was anticipating this day, but I knew that was impossible...so I decided to honor her wishes and mark her off my list as well.

That left Sam and Tucker...So I started with Sam. The girl that had stolen my heart in freshman year. I loved her sense of humor, her smile, her independence, her eyes, everything about her...was what took my heart. I remember everyone calling us 'lovebirds' and my parents were even in on it as well. I remembered when Dad gave me the 'wes' ring.

I reached up and fiddled with the chain that was still around my neck and the same ring that was hanging on it. Dad even told me that I liked Sam, but went alone with it when I denied it. How long had I been lying to myself about her?

I closed my eyes as I took a deep shuddering breath. I never even got the chance to tell her about my feelings before she died. She never knew how I felt.

My thoughts than drifted to my best friend since kindergarten. Tucker. We shared EVERTHING. We played video games together, got sick together, fought together, and we even shared ghost powers at one point. He loved technology just as much as Cyborg does. And I bet those two would get along nicely if they ever meet. He was more of womanizer than Cy though. He was a game freak and he would always beat me when we played against each other. I beat that it would be funny to watch him, Cyborg and Beast Boy all get at each other at video games.

I smiled at the thought and chuckled softly. But now I had to choose who I would bring back. I sobered up looked at the clock on the wall, watching the minute hand make a full lap around the circle before I sat up and moved off the bed.

I've made my decision.

**Raven's POV**

We all walked out of the room to allow Danny some time to think. We all hung out around in the hallway, waiting for Danny to make his choice. I was honestly curious on to who he would pick to save. I don't know who I would pick if I where him. It's such a hard choice to make.

"I wonder who he will pick." Robin said softly, drawing all of our attention to him. "He had five people to chose from, and he loves all of them very much."

We all nodded in agreement. "Whoever he picks, I'm sure he will be happy about it." I told them calmly.

Dani smiled at us. "I've meet both of Danny's friends, but not his parents or sister. I honestly did like Sam and Tucker, even if I did only meet them for a few minutes. But they way Danny acted around them, he was completely relaxed and carefree, trusting them completely." she said.

"Hey...I just noticed something..." Cyborg said, making all of us look at him curiously. "When Starfire gave Danny a hug earlier...he didn't snap at her and tell her not to touch him like he use to. He just said he needed to breath (and maybe relief from the pain.)"

I watched as all of their eyes widen with realization. I had already noticed and that's why I told Danny that we would accept his choice, no matter what it is. Anyone who can put that amount of change in someone, then let them be here for Danny as well.

Dani grinned. "Told ya so."

"You're right." Beast Boy said, his eyes wide. "Normally if we try to touch him or something, he threatens to blast us into the middle of next week." He grins. "Dude! That's so cool! I can't wait for the person to get here so maybe Danny won't be as much of a grouch anymore!"

I rolled my eyes as the others chuckled.

Robin nodded. "I can't wait to meet this person too. Someone that special to Danny has to mean something if they can change his mood like that."

Starfire grinned and giggled softly. "Maybe when Friend Danny's friend gets here, we can all go out to the mall of shopping!"

I shook my head. "It might be a while before that happens Star."

They all looked at me confused, causing me to sigh in irritation. Honestly, why don't people ever look ahead? "This person is going to be suddenly snatched out of their time line and placed in a new one with absolutely no idea what will be going one. They are probably going to confused and lost for the first few days or a few weeks." I explained.

Dawning realization lit up their faced. "Oh." they all said softly.

Just then, the door to the room slide open and Danny poked his head out into the hallway. When he spotted us, he nodded. "I've made my chose." before disappearing back into the room. We all walked into the room and looked at him with question. Danny held up his hand, preventing anyone from asking questions. "First, let's get to Clockwork's Tower. Clockwork!" Danny yelled out.

Sudden, with the sound of ripping fabric, a clock hand appeared in the air before twisting around creating a blue portal. Clockwork, in toddler form floated through it and into the room. "You made your choice Daniel?" he asked the half ghost teen. Danny nodded his head sharply. "Very good. Everyone step into the portal please." He said, moving to the side and gesturing to the blue portal.

We all stared at him confused, except for Danny. "Everyone? Even us?" asked Cyborg with wide eyes.

Clockwork smiled at the mech-man and nodded. "Yes. You are all welcome into my Tower." he told him as he shifted ages to a middle aged man.

Danny walked up to the portal and smiled reassuringly at us. "Come one. I don't think you would want to miss the once in a life time opportunity to come into the Master of Time's lair, would you?" he asked with a teasing grin before leaping into the portal.

Dani smirked at us playfully before flying into the portal after Danny.

We all glanced at each other before looking at Clockwork, who nodded his head at the portal again. I walked forward first and approached the portal. I stuck my hand out to touch it, only to watch my hand go though it and making me hand feel cold. I sighed before following Danny and Danielle and leaped into the portal.

**Sighs. I did want to continue the chapter, but thought of leaving it at a simi-cliff hanger for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, sorry for any spelling errors or anything. Read and Review please.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	34. Blast from the Past

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 34 – Blast from the Past**

**Danny's POV**

I stepped out of the portal, into the middle of Clockworks Tower. I took a few steps forwards, away from the portal, not wishing to be trampled by the Titans. A few seconds later, Dani floated through the blue swirling mass. She glanced around the tower with awe, reminding me that it was her first time in Time Tower too.

I grinned at her. "Welcome to Time Tower, Danielle. Or, Clockworks Lair, if you wish to call it that." Dani glanced at me, her green eyes bright.

Just at that moment, Raven stumbled through the portal, looking highly disorientated. She looked around cautiously, before spotting me and Dani standing a few feet away. She walked over to us to wait for the other titans to join us.

Soon, the rest of the Titan's fell through the portal, obvious being pushed in by Clockwork when they were hesitating to go through. I smiled at them as clockwork floated in behind them. I spread my arms wide and grinned at them.

"Welcome, Teen Titans, to Time Tower. You might be the first humans (minus Sam and Tucker) to ever step foot in this Lair." I told them.

"I was supposed to say that. "Clockwork mussed, his red eyes twinkling slightly in amusement.

I grinned sheepishly at Clockwork. "My bad, I was just in the moment."

Clockwork chuckled and tapped gently on the side of his Time Scepter. "It's perfectly fine, Daniel. Of course you should know by now, that I had already predicted you saying that."

I nodded. "True." I looked back at the frazzled teens. "Sorry. Dimension traveling is not an easy thing to go through. It's a lot easier for Ghost than humans due to the ectoplasm in their body making us more susceptible to pressure and high speeds, so that's a 'my bad' on my part, for not warning you." I chuckled.

They all nodded, before looking around cautious and allowing themselves to relax.

"Dude!" came Beast Boys excited reply as the greenling walked over to a gear that was floating a few feet off the ground. He poked it and watched it float away gracefully as if pushed. "This place is so cool!"

Cyborg was looking at some reading on his arm monitor. "And my watch is broke! It's stuck on 6:35.34 seconds." He whines, clicking a few buttons to try and get it working again. "Maybe the battery is dead…" he mussed softly.

Clockwork shook his head, changing his age. "No, you electronics are perfectly fine, Cyborg. Time, does not effect the place." He calmly told the mech man. "Time is frozen here."

Cy's eyes grew wide as he looked at the Time Master. "Oh."

While the titans were investigating the Tower, I walked over to Clockwork and looked up at him. He met my eyes, and nodded once with a smile. "I already have one of the Time Orb's set for one minute before the explosion happens, so all you have to do is pop back, grab who you have chosen, and fly back into the portal before Time is up." He explained.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Clockwork."

"Hey…what is this thing?"

Clockworks eyes snapped up with alarm at the same time I whipped around to see Robin reaching over to pick up a Fenton Thermos off of a small table in the corner of the room.

"No!" I screeched and pushed myself into the air and zipped over to Robin, snatching the thermos away before he could pick it up. My heart was racing as I panted softly with fear, as I held the thermos tightly to my chest, protecting it. "Don't touch this thing." I growled out.

Robin, eyes wide, put his hands up and took a few steps back. "Sorry, Sorry. I didn't know that thing was off limits."

Dani floated over to my side, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Danny, calm down…he's not going to get out." she whispered softly. I lowered my eyes away, knowing that I might have over reacted a little.

Robin glanced at the Thermos in my arms curiously. "What is it?"

I glared at him, sensing the other Titans gathering around. Raven was the one who spoke up. "That's the thermos…isn't it? The one that holds yourself."

Right at that moment, the thermos rattled in my arms as a loud, but muffled, snarl came from it. The Titans all took a startled step back, eyeing the thermos cautiously. Dani even cast it a nervous look before look at me again.

I sighed and nodded slowly, standing back up, clenching the Thermos in my hands as it shook and rattled. "Yes…this is Dan." I told them softly.

Clockwork floated over, his eyes apologetic. "Forgive me, Daniel. I had not expected this timeline to come about. But I should have been cautious anyways and put it away and out of sight."

I shrugged and held the Thermos out the Clockwork, who took it in his gloved hands and shook it roughly. I stared at him in surprise when the thermos stopped moving. "It's the best way to get him to shut up." he said with a wicked grin. Danielle giggled and covered her mouth while the other titans only stared with open mouths, only Raven looked indifferent as she watched the container.

I chuckled softly, my nerves still twitching slightly. "Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't get out." Clockwork nodded and placed the silent thermos back on the table. Before floating over to one of the Time Orbs.

I glanced over at the Titans as the stared curiously and fearfully at the thermos. "I guess I do still owe you all a story, don't I?" I told them silently. The all flinched, except for Raven, and looked at me.

"Dude…" came Beast Boy reply, looking fearfully back at the thermos before looking me in the eye again. "That's…"

I sighed and looked over at Clockwork. "Clockwork…do you thing you could-"

"Of course, Daniel. I'll show them while you are in the past." He told me with a gentle smile.

I sighed with relief and nodded to the Titans. ""Clockwork will show you about my fight against…_Dan_." I said. His name bitter on my lips.

The Titans all look at Clockwork, who waved his staff at another viewing orb on the other side of the room. "This will show you Daniel's hardest battle against his older self. I will play events out from the beginning for you, so you will not feel lost or confused." he explained. I watched as the Titans and Dani moved toward the screen, but stopped one at a time and looked back at me. I smiled at them and turned to go to the Time Orb that Clockwork had set for me.

But before I could make it to him, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I turned to see Dani giving me a hug, a bright smile on her face. "Good luck, Danny. I look forward to seeing who you bring back. Although I already have a suspicion of who it might be." and she winked at me.

I blinked for a moment before smiling back and ruffling her white mass of hair. "Thanks, Danielle." I hand on my shoulder caused me to turn around again to see the Titans all standing behind me, docking supporting looks on their faces.

Robin removed his hand from my shoulder and grinned. "We too, wish you luck Danny. All of us."

I felt a huge grin break out across my face. "Thanks. I'll be back shortly." I told them before walking over to Clockwork, who waved his scepter at the Time Orb in front of him, an image of the Nasty Burger appear on the screen. Clockwork held out a Time Medallion for me to put on. I took it from him with a smile before throwing it on around my neck, letting the light metal rest comfortably on my chest.

I glanced at the Master of time once before diving in.

* * *

><p>I appeared several dozen yards above the Nasty Burger, quickly turning myself invisible so I wouldn't be spotted. I looked around, spotting my past self in Arial combat with Skulker. I glared spitefully at the metal hunter before diving down to the crowd below, trying to spot my target. I spotted my friends and family standing in front of the fast food joint, watching the battle with rapt attention. I floated over to them and glanced nervously at the dog fight in the sky watched as my past self dodged a net from the hunter.<p>

I knew I had to wait until the very last second until I made my move, because an uproar would most certainly be caused if someone just randomly disappeared during a ghost fight.

I floated silently behind the group as I watched the fight, noting small little mistakes that I had made during the fight, that I could have been corrected to be sure this had never happened.

"Get him Danny Phantom!" I heard someone yell from the crowd. I felt a smile on my face at the support that I had been getting.

I remembered that cheer too. It had been just twenty seconds before the missile was launched. I tensed myself up, counting down silently in my head, watching the fight critically.

Fifteen seconds…

The younger Phantom shot a high powered ecto-blast a Skulker, hitting the hunter in the shoulder.

Ten Seconds…

Skulker moved in to try and punch my younger self in the face. I had shifted to the right and moved lower to the ground, positioning myself for the inevitable.

Five seconds…

Skulker raised his arm and aimed.

Four…

I tensed and prepared to grab my target in front of me.

Three…

The whine of the missile could be heard as it was fired from the hunters arm, and my younger self shifted to get out of the way.

Two…

I reached out and grabbed my target, turning us both invisible and intangible and shot into the sky, dragging my startled victim with me.

One…

The blast the explosion caused heated flames to erupt into the air, singling the hairs on my head. I was mere feet away from the blue portal when the shockwave slammed into me, throwing me the rest of the way into the portal, making me fly across the room of Time Tower.

I shifted myself to protect the girl in my arms so I could take the impact as I slammed into the wall.

**End Chapter 34**

**Hi! Rae here. Yeah...I think you can tell who it was just from the final sentence ^^. This story is almost complete! Yippie! (for me anyways. haha) I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	35. Trial and Error

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 35 – Trial and Error**

_Third Person_

The Titans turned at a loud crashing sound from behind them, only to see Danny lying against the wall with a girl dressed in nearly all black in his arms. They quickly ran up to him to assist them, but stopped short when the girl spoke up.

"What the hell? Who are you? Let go of me!" she yelled, pushing away from Danny who was still lying winded against the wall, his face scrunched up in pain.

Sam stood up and backed away from Danny, looking shocked, scared and pissed. Her purple eyes dashing around the room, before landing on the Titans, who were staring at her with surprise.

"Sam!" Dani yelled and flew up, hugging a startled Sam tightly. "I had a feeling it was going to be you Danny was bringing back!"

"Wow, wow, back off! Let go!" Sam said, pushing Dani away from her, confused and worried about what was going on around her.

"Dude…she looks like Raven's twin sister." Beast Boy said with his eyes wide. Raven didn't comment on that, only watched the girl carefully.

"Yeah, she does." Robin agreed.

Sam's startled stare quickly melted into one of anger as she glared at them. "Who the hell are you? Who is this 'Raven' person?"

Raven took a single step forward. "I am Raven. We are the Teen Titans. It's nice to finally meet you, Sam." she said to the girl with her bored monotone.

Sam's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Raven continued to study the girl. "Danny told us about you."

Sam's eyes turned frantic. "Danny's here? Where is he? What have you done with him?" she demanded, her purple eyes alight with protective fury.

Raven's lip twitched upwards slightly at the corner. "Laying against the wall, winded, where you left him."

Sam's eyes swerved around, back to Danny who was slightly tangled up in his cloak as he tried to get up.

"Danny?"

Danny's green eye that was visible snapped up at the sound of his name on Sam's lips. "Sam? Are you okay?" he asked weakly.

Sam's eyes narrowed at the older teen in front of her. "You can't be Danny…that's impossible, you're older." Sam muttered to him. "Who are you?" she demanded bitterly. Sam looked around the room she was in cautiously, thinking that this might be some trick. "I saw Danny fighting Skulker just a few minutes ago. You can't be him."

Sadness was plainly visible in Danny's green eye at her words. "Sam…it is me." He tried to explain as he pushed himself up to his feet. "I…I went back in time to save you." he said, taking a small step towards her.

Sam took a few steps back, noticing the anguished expression that passed over Danny's expression. "What are you talking about?" she hissed.

Danny straightened up and looked Sam in the eyes. "Sam…you died back there…"

Sam's whole body froze and her heart skipped a beat. "Wha..?"

Danny's sad green eyes refused to break away from hers. "Skulker's missile…it slammed into the Nasty Burger…killing all of you…" He said.

Sam shook her head. "This is crazy…I want to go back home, where am I?"

Danny's eyes saddened even more, looking on the verge of tears. "Clockwork's Tower…"

Sam's eyes looked around with surprise again. "Clockwork's Tower…why are we here?"

Danny shook his head slowly, his heart feeling like it was being ripped to shreds. He understood that being taking from you time line and placed in another one was very confusion and disorientating, but…it still hurt to see Sam pushing him away like she was. "I told you…in that fight against Skulker…the missile missed me but…it hit the Nasty Burger…It blew up…taking all of you down with it…"

Sam shook her head in disbelief "That's impossible…you would have gone to Vlad's and became Dan...that's what happened last time…" she said.

Danny's eyes hardened at Vlad's name. "That fruit-loop can burn in the hottest parts of Hell for all I care." he growled out softly, his hand unconsciously rubbing at his chest over the bandages still wrapped around it.

Sam's eyes sparkled slightly as a twitch appeared on her lips. "That's sounded like something Danny would say…"

Danny watched Sam curiously. "That's because I am Danny…why is that so hard to believe?"

Sam sighed and shook her head, looking away. "Look…if you are Danny…than I want some proof."

"That is Daniel, Sam…I can promise you that." Clockwork said, stepping forward for the first time since Danny came back through the portal.

"Clockwork?" Sam asked a bit startled, not even noticing him in the room.

"The one and only." he said calmly to the Goth. "And I can assure you, that that is your Daniel in front of you."

Sam blushed and glanced at Danny when he said 'your Daniel' before looking back at Clockwork. "But…why is he older?"

Clockwork smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must understand…that you have been dead for a little over a year now…Daniel will age and grow older." he explained. "But he is the same boy you grew up with a year ago, in this time line, if a bit stronger and older, as you put it. He traveled for a while until he came across this bunch," he gestured to the Titans, "and Danielle came alone shortly after." Dani smiled at Sam when she heard Clockwork mention her name.

Sam looked back at Danny, seeing the pleading look in his green eyes. "But…what about Tucker?"

Danny's hopeful look diminished into sorrow, lowing his head until his white hair covered his eyes from view. Clockwork spoke up again. "I'm afraid, that's my fault. I allowed Daniel one choice of who to save…and he chose you." he said.

Sam blinked sadly at Danny, still a bit hesitant to believe that this was happening. Danny must have seen the hesitation, because he sighed, sounding a thousand years older than he was, before closing his eyes and turning away. "Maybe…this was a bad idea after all." she said, and then he teleported away in a poof of green smoke.

"Danny!" the Titans and Dani yelled, running uselessly over to the dissipating smoke.

Robin turned around and glared at Sam. "Darn it, girl! Danny was just starting to open up to us after all this time! Now he is going to clam up again!"

Beast Boy look at lost of what to do, his elf ears drooping slightly as he stared at the space where Danny had vanished. "Aw man…I was hoping to play video games with him when we got back to the Tower."

"Children." Clockwork said, getting their attention. "Danny is fine. He just went somewhere to cool off and think for a little while. He will be coming back soon, I assure you." he said calmly.

Sam looked guilty and glanced up at the Master of Time. "What should I do?"

Clockworks red eyes looked back down at Sam's purple ones. "When Danny gets back, sit down and talk with him. I am sure that he will be more than willing to talk with you, after not seeing you for two years now. He will enjoy your long missed company." he said gently, a caring smile on his blue face.

Sam nodded slowly. "Alright…do you know where he is at?"

Clockwork shook his head. "Do not go and bug him right now. His mind is at a very fragile stage and he needs time to think. He will come to you when he is ready. But for now, allow the Titans to take you to their home, and get yourself situated." he explained.

Sam glanced over at the Titans, who were watching her, curious to see what she would do. She sighed and nodded her head. "Alright."

The Titan's all nodded, smiles forming on their faces. Clockwork grinned and nodded. "Very well then. Let get you home, shall we." he said, rising up his scepter into the air, forming a portal back into Titan's Tower. The Titans all went first, followed but Dani and lastly by Sam, how paused and looked back at the Time Master, hoping for some last minute advice.

Clockwork grinned at her and winked. "Just tell him how you feel, and everything will be perfectly fine."

Sam smiled weakly, and nodded, before stepping through the portal.

* * *

><p><em>One Week later<em>

"Uhgg, when Clockwork said that Danny would be back soon, I didn't think it would take this long." Robin grumbled, sitting on the couch in the living room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling each other on a video game, Raven was reading a book while levitating in the corner of the room, Starfire was cleaning, Dani was probably in the training room ,beating up Vlad some more seeing as how he couldn't get out of the room, and Sam was in her room doing god knows what.

Raven looked up from her book with a bored expression. "Clockwork said that he would be back, so Danny will be coming back. So just shut up, and stop whining like a baby that had his pacifier taken away." she said.

Robin scowled but didn't make a comment on that as he got up and paced around the room, his masked eyes narrowed. "I just can't help but worry. What if he is hurt, or in trouble. You have got to remember he was just coming out of critical condition after his fight with Vlad and that slam against the wall when bring Sam back probably didn't help his case any and what about…." Robin said continuing to rant on and on about his worries for the half ghost teen.

Raven attempted to ignore the Boy Wonder and go back to reader, but his pacing foot steps and motions of him passing in front of her started causing her eye to twitch.

Finally, after a few minutes of listening to Robin rant and pace, Raven slammed her book shut as he passed in front of her and raised up the book to give him a good whack over the back of his head with it, when the door slid open with a whirl.

Everyone in the room froze and looked over to see Sam standing in the entranceway, looking tired, worried and miserable.

Sam's purple eyes roamed over the room noticing that everyone was now watching her. Beast Boy and Cyborg had paused their game, looking at her with an expression of hope that quickly diminished into sorrow when they realized it was only her. Starfire had paused, hovering over the ground and having the same expression as Cy and BB. Sam felt a small twitch on her lips when she saw Robin in mid-pace and Raven with a book frozen in mid descent towards the spiky haired teens head.

Sam looked around the room again, seeing no sign of Danny's return. She let out a small sigh, and looked at the Titan's, forcing a weak smile on her face. "I'll be on the roof, When Danielle get back up here, let me know please I would like to ask her a few questions." then she turned and left the living room, the door sliding shut behind her.

Raven quickly completed her books decent onto Robins head, knocking him off balance with a yelp.

Robin turned to Raven, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" he complained

Raven stared at him with a calm expression, before replying in a monotone. "You were annoying me. Sit sown, shut up and stop driving me mad." she said.

Robin glared but huffed and wnt to pace on the other end of the living room, seemingly out of Ravens reach. But as Robin continued to pace, silently, his emotions were in turmoil, further pestering Raven as she again tried to read.

Next thing the other Titans see is a book fly across the room and slamming into the back of Robins head with a loud _smack_ knocking him to the floor with a cry.

* * *

><p>Back up on the roof, Sam walked over to the edge and sat down, looking out across the city. She deeply missed Danny and Tucker. But she knew in this timeline, Tucker was dead, so she more or less focused on her only living best friend, and his whereabouts.<p>

She sat there for maybe an hour, the seagulls flying and cawing overhead as the breeze swept across the bay. She was about to get up and head back inside when she heard light footsteps behind her. She almost growled in irritation, not wanting to deal with the Titans at the moment. She wanted to be alone, and the only titan that seemed to bug her the most, was Beast Boy.

Sam growled out with a bitter voice. "Go _away,_ Beast Boy."

"Last I checked," said a gentle voice. "Only my eyes were green."

Sam's purple eyes shot wide open as she jumped to her feet and turned around to face the boy that spoke. "Danny?" she said, as she looked at the cloaked, white haired teen in front of her, his neon green eye that wasn't covered by the thick locks of ivory hair, watched her carefully, almost fearfully.

Danny nodded his head once, quickly looking away from her. "Yeah." was all he said. The next minute stretched into a long awkward silence, both of them too nervous to speak. Finally Danny broke the silence. "Look, Sam…I…I'm sorry about-" but Sam cut him off.

"Danny, no, it's fine. I'm the one that should be sorry for the way I acted. I was just scared at first, being snatched away from timeline and placed in a new one with new people." she said softly, walking over to stand in front of Danny, noticing that he was a good foot taller than she was now. She had to tilt her head back some, just to looked up at him. "I'm sorry for my over reaction. Clockwork explained a few things and…left me to figure out the rest."

Danny's green eye looked into her purple ones, a hopeful glimmer in them. "And did you?" he asked softly.

Sam looked to the side and nodded. "Yes. I did. And the Titans even helped as well, explain things that you had told them." she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry that all ofthat happened, Danny. It must have been horrible to see all that you loved, die again."

Danny nodded once, the corner of him mouth lifting ever so slightly. "Yes…but I think yours impacted me the most."

Sam looked at him curiously. "Why is that?"

Danny blushed softly and took her hand in his, before reaching around his neck and pulling off the ring that was on the necklace. He phased the ring off the chain before placing it in her hands. "Read what's on the inside, Sam. Then maybe you can understand my feelings, if a little bit better than I could explain them." he said.

Sam looked at the gold and green ring setting on her palm, looking at the inscription on the inside. "All it says is 'WES', Danny…what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Danny smiled and flipped the ring over so it now said SAM. Sam's eyes widened with a small gasp, looking up at him. "Danny this…"

"Was originally going to go to Valarie, but my parent's engraved 'Sam' instead, knowing that all this was going to happen all along. They were a lot smarter than I gave them credit for." he said with a sheepish smile.

Sam blinked a tear forming in her eyes as she watched Danny, who took the ring off her palm and turned her hand over to slide the ring onto her finger. "I'm hoping that maybe someday, you can forgive me for all of my foolish actions…and maybe give me a chance at being a good boyfriend for you. I might be clueless, now I know why you and Tucker called me that, but you know that I am always loyal and will always be there to protect you with my life." he told her, looking into her eyes.

Sam wiped at the tears ing her eyes before looking back up at Danny, and then threw her arms around his neck into a hug with a big smile on her face. "Oh, Danny. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Danny wrapped his arms around her and chuckled softly. "I think I can take a good guess." he said with a smile, his heart lighter now that his worries were gone. He let her go and took a step back. "Let's go ahead downstairs. I have been away fop a while now, haven't I?"

Sam chuckled and nodded, taking Danny's hand in hers, threading their fingers together. "Yeah, you numb-skull. A good long week."

Danny smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing that back of his neck. "Uh..oops?" he grinned. "Let's go ahead down." He quickly phased them through the roof and down the several stories into the living room, turning them invisible at the same time. He stood in the corner of the room, watching as the titans tried to keep their minds busy. Robin was now sitting on the ground, still rubbing his head where a large lump had formed, BB and Cy were still playing video games, but he noticed that they didn't play with their normal enthusiasm. And Raven, unemotional as always, was reading a book. Starfire was done cleaning so she opted to float around the room, looking a bit lost and sad.

_I didn't realize I had such an impact on their lives._ Danny thought to himself. _I guess I'd better let them know I've shown up. _With that thought, he gave Sam's hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know he was dropping the invisibility before he did so.

Everyone froze when Danny appeared in the living room, holding hands with Sam. They all stared at him with wide eyes with mixed expressions of shock, happiness, and awe.

Danny grinned at them. "Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 35! <strong>

**Only one more chapters left and then it is over!**

**I understand that I am not updating as much, the only time I can really write, is when I am at school or using my grandmother's laptop if I am not too lazy to do so. My spelling is still terrible, but I do intend on going over my stories once I am finished and correct as many of the errors as I can and filling in a few plot holes (Like Danny's Scythe, I need to add that into Vlad's battle scene, how awesome would that be?). But I do have other stories that you all can read (if you aren't already reading them) and I have a few more I plan to come out with.**

**So be sure to keep and eye on what I post and all of my other stories.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	36. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**This is the Chapter you have all been dreading. *grins evilly* The Final Chapter or DPoJC. I am personally looking forward to ending this story, so that I may start focusing more on my other stories. Mostly; 'Time Masters Apprentice', 'All For My Little Girl' and 'Phantom Ranger'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 - Friends Never Say Goodbye<strong>

_One Week Later_

_Danny's PoV_

I was currently sitting on the couch with Sam, watching the News. The Titans and Dani were at a public announcement in an attempt to try and clear Danny Phantom's name, and trying to get Vlad arrested for illegal cloning, that's why Dani was there along with Vlad in ghost proof hand-cuffs. They suggested that I be there to help prosecute Vlad for cloning me and Danny _Fenton_, creating Dani. She doesn't care as much if people find out she is a halfa, but I'd rather keep in the low light rather than the spot light for the time being.

Another reason why I didn't want to go; The Guys in White were there looking for me to capture and arrest me for more than just one charge. Apparently they still blame me for many things that happened in Amity Park.

That and they're idiots.

So I chose to stay in the protection of Titan Tower, along with my girlfriend to watch everything that was happening on the News from my spot of the couch, eating popcorn without butter, because of Sam.

I glanced down at said girl to find that she had fallen asleep on my side, her head rested on my shoulder as she slept. I smiled down at her, and leaned down carefully to give her a soft kiss on the top of her head, happy to have her right where she belonged. By my side.

I turned back to the T.V. when I heard Raven speak up. She was currently standing on the platform with a microphone in front of her and her hood covering most of her face.

"_I first spoke to Phantom when I went for a small flight into the night for me to meditate and relax. I saw him in the clouds, in obvious grief and releasing some missed placed aggression at some of the things me and my team members had said to him earlier that day. I noticed some of his emotions and-"_

Raven was interrupted by Agent k of the Guys in White _"Ghost don't have emotions! They consist of nothing but mindless ectoplasm and hate."_

I noticed a small twitch above Raven eye. _"Contrary to popular belief, ghost _do_ in fact have emotions. If he didn't I wouldn't have been able to pick them up."_ she lied. I know he couldn't pick up my emotion because I blocked my mind off from anyone who dared to dig where they didn't belong.

Raven quickly decided to humiliate the GiW. "_And you also said they the run on nothing by hate, correct?"_ she asked with her bored sounding voice, but I could pick up a faint hint of smugness behind it, causing me to smirk.

Both Agents nodded. _"Yes."_

Raven nodded once almost giving a thoughtful look. _"But isn't 'hate' an emotion?"_

The crowd murmured and nodded their heads in agreement, also sounding thoughtful, probably thinking over what Raven had said. The GiW look lost, finding themselves a bit trapped at what to say.

Raven nodded, finding that that situation had been settled. _"Now, back to matters before I was rudely interrupted."_ she said, casting the Agents a suffering look before looking back out at the people and cameras. _"I after noticing his emotional distress, I approached him, wanting to learn about him and finding out the truth for myself. I talked to him and learned everything that had happened that day, knowing that he was not lying to me. He said that while he was protecting the town and himself form a hunter from the ghost zone, the said hunter fired a rocket, hoping to hit him, but missed, thus causing the rocket to hit the Nasty Burger food joint instead. I say that anyone who should be guilty of murder is that hunter that fired the rocket in the first place."_ she said, causing the crowd to yell their approval, apparently finding the wisdom and sense in her words.

At that point, the News Cameras focused on the GiW agents leaving with scowls on their faces, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to catch me with the whole city now on my side.

Raven should become a Lawyer.

I smiled as the scene quickly cut back to the Titans and Dani on the stands with a cuffed Vlad Masters beside them. Raven took a step back and let Dani take the stands.

Dani looked nervous out of her wits as she stood in front of nearly all of Jump City.

"_Hi,"_ she startled lamely, causing me to chuckle softly. _"My name is Danielle Fenton, also known at Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an 'i'. I am a clone of both Danny Fenton a Danny Phantom, created by Vlad Masters." _

They whole crowd gasped in surprise, whether from Vlad cloning someone, or that she was a clone of both Danny Fenton _and_ Phantom.

A reported spoke into a microphone and asked a question; _"How is that possible?",_ before moving the mic closer to Dani to pick up her words.

Dani blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. _"I don't know all the science in it to be honest. I might look 13 years old, but I am only about a year and a half."_ The crowd murmured in awe at her claim. _"But from what I do know, he took DNA from both Fenton and Phantom, and managed to put them together somehow. Something went wrong during the DNA bonding and an extra X chromosome was added. He wanted the 'perfect son' but instead, the most stable clone he got, was me."_

Another report looked at her with confusion_. "But you're a girl."_ she stated.

Dani rolled her eyes. _"Thank you, Captain Obvious."_ she said, causing the crowd to chuckle and the reporter to blush. _"I know that I am a girl, that's why he didn't want me. He intended to get rid of me."_

"_How did he try to get rid of you?"_ the reported asked.

Dani tensed and turned to shoot the semi-conscious man a heavy glare. _"He tried to melt me into a puddle of goop."_

Everyone gasped in horror, even the Titans did, not knowing that much about Dani's past. They knew that Vlad tried to kill her, but not how. A few people in the crowd started protesting again Vlad calling him 'evil' and 'child abuser'.

If only they knew the half of it.

Then I heard one call that made me really happy.

"_Throw that fruit-loop in jail for life!"_

Vlad looked up and glared at the crowd, but kept his quiet, knowing to keep his mouth shut because of Cyborg standing right behind him with a very protective look on his face.

I smiled and chuckled, but stopped when Dani started speaking again. _"The reason why he took Fenton's and Phantom's DNA to create a clone, was to make the clone half ghost; which I am."_

The reporter's eyes widened with awe and fascination. _"Really? Can you show us?"_

Dani shrugged then let her rings appeared to morph her into her ghost half. Everyone was chattering with excitement the new discovery of a half-ghost and started throwing questions I couldn't hear, all at once.

Apparently Dani felt the same way because she yelled for everyone to quiet down. Once everyone was quite, she sighed and shook her head. _"I'd rather not talk too much about myself, I just want to help clear my cousins name so that he can go back to his home. Along with Danny and Sam."_

"_Who?"_ One of the reporters asked, confused.

"_Danny Fenton and Sam Manson." _Dani said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A reporter in the back yelled out. _"But weren't those two of the teens that died in the explosion in Amity Park?"_

Dani shook her head. _"No…the News said that they died, but they didn't. After Phantom was chased out, Danny and Sam went after him, hoping to try and bring him back and help to prove his innocence's" _She lied, using our cover story.

"_Then why didn't they just go to the police to show that they were alive?"_

Dani huffed. _"And what? Be bombarded by so many people that they wouldn't be able to get the chance to find Phantom and bring him home? Even I'm not that stupid."_

The reported nodded slowly, finding the explanation reasonable.

Dani sighed softly. _"Now, if we are done here, I would like to get back to the tower with my…cousins so that we can hang out for a while." _Dani said, and then she stepped back, letting Robin take the stand.

Robin smiled and nodded once at Dani to signal that she did a good job before looking back at the crowd. _"As leader of the Teen Titan's, I am also going to tell everyone that both Danny Fenton, the Phantoms, and Sam Manson are fully under our protection, and anyone that hurts them or even attempts to harm them, will have to deal with the fully fury of the Titans. We are hoping that the Phantoms might be willing to join us in our protection of Jump City-"_

Loud yells of approval echoed across the area, causing me to smile softly.

"_-and that we might be able to help Danny Fenton and Sam Manson to try and get their original lives back to what it was like before all of this happened."_

Robin stepped away from the stand and the microphone, listen to the applause and the shouts of excitement from some people and he looked at his team and Dani.

Cyborg reached down and grabbed Vlad by the back of the neck of his torn up suit and lifted him up off the ground and he walked over to the microphone, dragging the older halfa along with him.

"_I would also like to make a small announcement of my own. Before Vlad Master can be brought into custody, I will personally build him his own cell in the local prison. So he will be staying in the Titans Tower's own holding cells, until I can finish the cell at the jail house."_ then he stepped back and nodded with pleasure when the crowd approved with a strong powerful yell.

Cyborg turned to his team mates with a smile. _"Let's head home."_

After that, the scene cut to some other News around a war on the other side of the world so I shut the TV off and waited for the Titans to get home, which might take a while because of all the people probably going to stop them to ask them some questions.

I looked down at Sam for the millionth time since she had gotten here, always feeling my heart melt whenever she was near. I closed my eyes feeling a small pang in my heart at the news I was going to have to give the Titans. Sam and I had made a decision last night, and we were going to have to tell them when they showed up.

I sighed and rubbed my hand on my face under my hair against the scar that resided there. This was going to be hard to tell them.

"Hey Danny?" came a soft murmur from beside me. I looked down to find that Sam had woken up and was now looking up at me with half sleepy eyes, but there was also a sudden spark of curiosity in them.

I smiled down at her. "Yeah, Sam?"

She straightened up and looked at my face with intensity. "What was that under your hair? I saw something."

I froze and swallowed slightly with fear. I had never allowed Sam to move my hair out of my face, in fear of her seeing the scar. "Nothing, don't worry about it." I said, placing a hand over the mutilated side of my face, turning it away from her.

Sam's eyes narrowed as she reached out and gently grabbed the wrist that was covering my face. "Danny, let me see please." she said softly, looking concerned.

I jerked slightly and stared at her wide eyed. "S-Sam I'd r-rather you didn't." I said quickly trying to keep her from moving my hair as I reached out and grabbed both of her wrists, keeping them away from my face.

Sam glared at me. "Daniel Fenton, you let me see what is wrong right now or I will shave your head bald in the middle of the night."

I stared at her, eyes wide, knowing that she would follow through with that threat. I closed my eyes, dreading the worst as I let my hands loosen on her wrist, feeling them slip out of my grasp. I heard a pathetic whimper escape my mouth as he moves the hair out of my face, revealing the ghastly mark adorned my face.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered softly. I felt one of her fingers gently trace over the jagged edges, tracing them. "What happened, Danny?" she asked, moving her hands to where they now held my face.

I opened my eyes and sadly looked into her. "The explosion." I told her softly. "I was hit with shrapnel as the place exploded."

Sam stared me in the eyes, before she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Danny, you should know by now that I will accept you, no matter what. What makes you think a simple scar will scare me away, when you are half dead already?" she joked.

I smiled softly, relieved. "That's good. In the beginning, everyone wouldn't stop staring at me, so I grew my hair out to hide it."

Sam nodded. "That's understandable. But I'm not like other people, remember that. I rather think that scar makes you look tough." she grinned. "Maybe that's why they were all staring at you, they might have been afraid of Big-Bad Danny-boy." she laughed, teasing me.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "Ahh, you never cease to amaze me, Sam."

She quirked an amused eyebrow at me. "I would hope not."

I grinned at her. ThenI thought of something and looked at her almost bashfully. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hmh?"

I leaned forward and whispered in her ears.

When I was finished, Sam grinned and nodded. "Absolutely."

I smiled and grabbed her, teleporting us into my room. As soon as we appeared in my room, she ran into the bathroom, leaving me standing in the middle of the floor. She came back out a moment later with two items in her hands and a grin on her face.

I smiled sheepishly. "I think I might end up regretting this." I said softly.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, I'm standing back in the living room, waiting for the Titans to show up, wondering where they were at. I glanced at Sam who was wearing a smug expression and a pleased light in her eyes.<p>

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck again looking up at the ceiling. I quickly looked back at the door when I heard it sliding open with multiple voices that quickly filled the room. I glanced nervously at Sam who nodded and gave me a thumbs' up. I smiled, felling a bit reassured and faced the Titans and Danielle.

"Hey guys, glad to see your back." I said, happy that my voice didn't quaver and show just how nervous I truly was.

They all stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. I felt my heart race with self consciousness.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Raven glanced at Sam and they winked at each other, seeming to be sharing some secret that I might never know about.

Robin stared at me in disbelief. "Danny you…" he said, completely thrown for a loop.

"CUT YOUR HAIR!" They all shouted, minus Raven, causing me to wince and cover my ears as the loudness.

"Ow. And no, I didn't cut my hair, Sam did." I told them with a weak smile.

Cyborg grinned at me and walked over, giving me a hard slap on the shoulder, causing me to wince. "That's awesome man, I was wondering when you were going to do that. You shouldn't be afraid of what you look like."

I nodded, rubbing my abused shoulder that he'd hit. "Yeah, just like you told me in the mall." I said, smiling up at the mech man, suddenly feeling better knowing that they didn't care about how I looked.

Cyborg nodded and then studied my face carefully. "Now that all that hair is out of the way… I bet that if her gave someone a glare, or scowled, you could look… dangerous almost…." he said slowly.

I chuckled. "That's what Sam said after cutting my hair."

Dani flew up and hugged me tightly with a smile. "I never knew you were hiding that scar under all that mass of hair, but even with the scar, you still look awesome with your hair short again."

I grin and ruffled the clones white hair, mussing it up and causing her to whine before letting go and move over to the side to fix it. I smiled with triumph at her making her stick her tongue out at me.

Starfire suddenly floated up and inspected me from every angle with a scrutinizing expression before stopping in front of me again. I stared at her nervously, not sure what to expect when she grinned widely and almost squealed in happiness.

"I like the new Danny!"

Everyone laughed and I smiled with embarrassment. "Uhh…thanks?" I said, unsure of how to respond to that.

Sam suddenly cleared her throat, catching my attention and reminding me of what else need to be done. I sighed and smiled weakly at Sam once, before looking back at the group before me. "Guys…we need to talk to you about something."

Robin nodded, looking at me curiously. "Sure, what's up?"

I rubbed the back of my neck before looking up at them. "Sam and I have talked, and seeing as how you guys have cleared my name, for the most part anyways, we decided to do something."

Starfire grinned clapping her hands together. "Oh joy! What are you and Friend Sam wanting to do?"

"We want to go back to Amity Park."

Everyone was silent; I swear you could hear a cricket chirping in the back ground. I glanced at Sam, begging for help. She shrugged helplessly at me, so I turned my eyes to Raven, hoping she might understand.

Raven was also staring at me with mild surprise on her face. Well, there goes that plan.

Beast Boy broke the silence. "You…want to leave?" he asked hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he had heard me right.

I sighed and nodded my head. "In some form of the word, yes. Listen guys, I appreciate everything that you have done for me and Sam, but Amity Park is our home. MY home, and more specifically; my haunt.

"Haunt?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head with confusion.

Raven informed Beast Boy. "A Haunt is a place that a ghost normally resides and lives- or unlives- at." Beast Boy still looked at her with a clueless expression, so Raven sighed with exasperation. "Kind of like territory to put it in animal terms for you." she said, a smug glint in her purple eyes.

"Oh, okay that makes more sense than before…hey wait a minute! Was that an insult?" He asked, looking at Raven, his ears dropping slightly.

Raven's mouth twitched ever so slightly. "The world may never know." she said with her bored monotone, causing everyone to laugh.

I smiled and looked at everyone, even Dani. "I hope you guys understand that I don't belong in Jump City. This is your town to protect, not mine. Amity Park is where I was born and where I died. The whole time I've been away from my town, my heart keeps calling me back. I NEED to go back." I said with a pleading expression.

Robin smiled sadly at me. "We understand. And we will always be here for you, no matter what."

Slowly, one by one, the other Titan's nodded their agreement, causing me heave out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, guys. That means a lot to me."

Dani floated up beside me. "Hey Danny, is it okay if I come back to Amity with you?" she asked, her green eyes bright.

I looked at her and nodded. "Of course, cuz. After all you are family to me." I told her honestly.

Dani grinned and flew up and hugged me again before flying over to Sam who was still sitting on the couch. I looked back at the Titans and smiled calmly at them. "I will need a few days to pack whatever supplies I have."

Starfire jumped up. "I can help you do some of the packing of the clothes!" just before zipping off quickly. I blinked once before looking at the Titans and smiled softly. "I swear…who keeps giving her sugar?"

They chuckled at my lame attempt at a joke. Robin paused before looking at me. "What did you do while you were gone last week anyways? You never told us."

I shrugged and walked over to the couch to sit next to my girlfriend, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Nothing much. Mostly at my job at the Pizza Corner, that I hadn't shown up to for a while. I got a paycheck as a start for me and Sam when we get back to Amity. After I got my paycheck, I told the boss that I will be unable to come in anymore."

Cyborg nodded. "That's right, you hadn't gone to you job for a while ever since we snatched you away, have you."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Sadly." I looked at Sam and Dani. "Guess we'd better go and get packed before Starfire touches something that shouldn't be messed with." I said.

Sam and Dani nodded, so we all stood up and looked at the Titans. "Give us a few days, and will be gone." I told them with a sad smile.

Their expressions mimicked mine as they nodded slowly. Sam, Dani and I all turned and headed to our rooms to grab what we needed for our trip back home.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

I currently stood on top of Titan Tower with a small book bag, filled with all of mine, Dani's and Sam's belongings that I had, slung onto my back. The two said girls were standing beside me, eyes filled with sadness. I looked at the Titans that stood in front of me. Starfire looked on the verge of tears, her eyes glittering with the unshed moisture. Beast Boys expression was the same as hers, but Robin and Cyborg bore only sad smiles and brave hearts.

I took a single step towards them and smiled at them. "I can't possibly thank you all enough. If I hadn't met you, I don't know what could have become of me." I said, my heart heavy.

Robin stepped forward as well. Till we were standing three feet apart from each other "I agree. You have most diffidently been the most inspirational person I have ever met. Risking life and limb to save and protect those you love." Robin said as he held out a Titans communicator. "If you ever need help, you know who to call."

I looked at the palm sized yellow and black device with a 'T' on it, a smile on my face. I took it and slid it into one of my pockets. "You'll be the first on my list." I told him with a smirk.

Robin held out a hand to shake it. "Then I guess this is goodbye." he said.

I stared at the hand for a second, debating something before I looked at him and grinned. "Friends never truly say 'goodbye'." I said, taking his hand in a firm handshake. "But we will always say 'good luck' or 'see you later'." I told them, much to their surprise. This was the first time that I have ever called them friends.

Their faces broke out in teary grins as I smiled at them, feeling a wetness collecting in the corner of my own eyes. I let go of Robin's hand and took a step back so I was once again standing beside Sam and Dani.

"I know that we will meet up with each other again sometime in the future. We might even see each other in the afterlife, but either way, this will not be our last meeting. I promise." I told them sincerely.

Raven spoke up, smiling at us with a true, genuine smile. "And we shall hold you to that, Danny Phantom. Good luck."

I nodded and picked up Sam in my arms bridal style and flew off the roof and into the sky with Dani beside me. About a thousand feet into the air, I pause and look down at Titan's Tower and the five tiny speck still stand on the roof. I could just barely make out their forms, but I could swear that one of them, if all of them, waved at us.

I nodded my head once slowly, a warm smile on my face, before turning around and flying towards Amity Park.

Home.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think of it? I personally liked the ending. <strong>

**And no, I do not have any plans for a sequel. This is a onetime story, sorry to all of those who were hoping for one. I might end up doing a oneshot (maybe) on them meeting up again if the titans or Danny needs help. But that is highly unlikely.**

**And I would love to give a special thanks to all of those whom favorited my story and alerted it. Also, a thanks to those who put it into 5 C2's.**

**I look forward to seeing you all in my other stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


End file.
